<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magma Dragon King by Kai_zero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350929">Magma Dragon King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_zero/pseuds/Kai_zero'>Kai_zero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different Element Natsu, F/F, F/M, Multi, Natsu Harem, Powerful Natsu, Royal Dragon Natsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_zero/pseuds/Kai_zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A difference in parentage can make a large change, when Igneel's heritage is changed it results in a new element of Dragon Slayer Magic for Natsu. Now Natsu will strive to live up to his father's legacy as the Former Magma Dragon King by becoming the strongest Dragon Slayer and the New Magma Dragon King! Different Element Natsu, Powerful Natsu, Royal Dragon Natsu, NatsuxHarem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Harem, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Son of the Magma Dragon King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru here bringing you another new story! This time it’ll be my first foray into Fairy Tail! If you’ve followed my writing you’ll probably realize that I often like to change either one large thing about a series or a couple small things about it and see where the story goes from there. This story will be no different; I’ll be making the following smallish changes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1.Igneel’s heritage, which directly effects his elemental alignment.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2.What the Dragon Soul Ritual does to make a human into a Dragonslayer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3.The Magna Carta that was established between humans and dragons in the canon series will be slightly expanded upon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So with these three changes I hope to show you all a version of Fairy Tail much different than what you’ve seen before!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With all that said please enjoy the story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 – Son of the Magma Dragon King</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Location unknown – Year X100 Giltena Continent</em>
</p><p>The land shook and burned from the force of magic exuded by the two colossal dragons that stood before one another. For the first time in almost two hundred years two Royal Dragons had engaged in a mating ritual display. The male dragon known to all of Dragonkind as Fire Dragon King Ignis was burning everything around him simply by exuding a fraction of his magic upon the land. Across from him stood the female dragon known to Dragonkind as Earth Dragon Queen Terraneel the land suffering constant quakes as she exuded her own magic in a show of power against her potential suitor.</p><p>“Your power is everything the legends speak of, Terraneel!” Ignis roared out in apparent joy, the land around quickly scorched black.</p><p>“Flattery will get you nowhere, Ignis! Come and show me how powerful you really are if you hope to mate me!” Terraneel roared back the land around the two mighty dragons fracturing into massive chasms from her power.</p><p>It was shortly after this mating display that a large area of land all but disappeared from the Giltena continent. A successful Royal Dragon mating ritual would do no less damage to the landscape. This collateral damage, along with how prideful Royal Dragons were known to be, was why Royal Dragons often didn’t try and court one another. However from the union of the Fire Dragon King Ignis and the Earth Dragon Queen Terraneel a new Royal Dragon was born, Magma Dragon King Igneel.</p><p>
  <em>272 Years Later – Alakitasia</em>
</p><p>Igneel sniffed the air as he emerged from the cave he had been sleeping in. It appeared the mighty Magma Dragon King would be having a visitor today. From out of the forest surrounding the cave he had taken up residence in a young man emerged. Black hair, with red eyes and dressed in a black cloak with gold designs the young man reeked of powerful, but cursed, magic. He also appeared to have some sort of large, by human size standards at least, object wrapped in thick cloth on a small cart he was pulling behind him. Upon seeing the massive dragon the young man stopped and let go of the cart he was pulling so that he could bow low to the dragon before him.</p><p>“Are you the dragon known as Igneel?” the young man questioned from his bow.</p><p>“That is Magma Dragon King Igneel; human, you’d do well to remember it.” Igneel rumbled back to the young man.</p><p>“Yes, of course, Magma Dragon King. I meant no disrespect. I have come seeking a favor that is beyond my human power to acquire.” The cursed young man replied still bowed at the waist.</p><p>“Hmm, then look up and speak your request. I shall hear you out.” Igneel responded as he fully emerged from the cave and stood tall in front of the young human.</p><p>“Thank you, Magma Dragon King, I’ve but one request. Please save my brother! I’ve done something horrible in my quest to help him.” The young man said as he pulled the cloth from the wrapped object revealing a much younger human floating inside of a glass tube.</p><p>“I see, he reeks of demon.” Igneel replied after taking a sniff of the tube. “He also smells slightly of decay. You tried to bring him back to life didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, I tried to use Living Magic to breathe life back into my brother Natsu. But the only thing that showed any success at creating life with Living Magic was Demon Particles. But it only made him into a rampaging monster that lacked control. I sealed this Etherious form and power into this book.” The young man stated a tear escaping his eye as he held up a book with E.N.D. on the cover.</p><p>“So that is how you ended up cursed so horribly, you tried to tread in the domain of your Gods. You humans truly don’t learn from the lessons of your ancestors, do you? Why do you think there aren’t any Living Magic mages in this world? They all went too far into their research and were cursed for it.” Igneel declared with a snort of smoke. The cursed man only looked down in shame at what he’d done to his little brother. “Tell me your name cursed one, and then tell me how you expect me to save your sibling.” Igneel demanded as he looked down at the young man that was trying to collect himself.</p><p>“Zeref, my name is Zeref Dragneel, Magma Dragon King. I’ve heard tales of human Dragonslayers that are raised by dragons. They practically become dragons themselves. Surely you could save my brother with the power of a dragon?” Zeref pleaded with Igneel.</p><p>“You do not know of what you speak, Zeref Dragneel!” Igneel roared out causing every animal in the forest to flee in panic. “The Dragon Soul Ritual is not something that can be done half way, any bastardized form of it will only lead to instability and a desire to consume the flesh of Dragonkin to try and fix that instability. Eventually the fate of any that use a bastardized form of the Ritual will be to undergo Dragonification and become a mindless dragon that destroys everything in its path. Is that what you want for your brother?!”</p><p>“NO! I want nothing like that for Natsu! But if it means saving him from becoming the monster I made him into then wouldn’t he be better off as a dragon?!” Zeref yelled back with tears running down his face in self-loathing.</p><p>“I see, so you would be ok with your brother undergoing the full Dragon Soul Ritual? To become my son in every way that matters? To have him become a dragon in human flesh? The Dragon Soul Ritual will burn away everything about him that isn’t natural; the Demon Seed that resides within him will be destroyed as will his connection to that book you hold. He won’t remember you or much of his past, he will only know himself and that he is my son. Are you sure you want this fate for him?” Igneel questioned while looking down at Zeref as if judging the cursed human’s resolve.</p><p>“If it will grant him a life of his own and free him from the cursed existence that I forced upon him then I’d prefer he be a dragon in human flesh that doesn’t remember his foolish, cursed older brother.” Zeref replied with determination as he stared into Igneel’s eyes unblinking.</p><p>“So be it then!” Igneel replied with what could only be considered a grin by dragon standards. “I’ll take Natsu as my own son. The Ritual only requires that he spend a prolonged amount of time suffused in my draconic magic to facilitate the change. I will keep him inside of that tube of yours until the Ritual is complete; he should wake up once he no longer needs that tube to survive. You will not return here though, Zeref Dragneel, he will no longer be your concern but will be my son, Natsu Dragneel, the Magma Dragon Slayer!”</p><p>“Yes, that would be for the best.” Zeref replied a small smile on his tear streaked face. “Please take care of him, hopefully I’ll find a way to put an end to my curse without needing to meet him again.” With that Zeref turned and walked back into the forest leaving behind the cart and the tube that contained his little brother Natsu.</p><p>“Let’s get the Dragon Soul Ritual started, my son.” Igneel said fondly as he used two of his claws to pick up the tube and carried it back into the cave. He gently laid the tube on the cave floor before encircling it with his body as he laid down to sleep; the large amount of dragon magic that naturally diffused from his body washing over the tube with the intention of changing the one inside of it into the son of a Dragon King.</p><p>
  <em>1 Year Later – Alakitasia</em>
</p><p>“I’ve got you this time dad!” called out the young pink-haired Natsu as he rushed towards his father Igneel. “Magma Dragon’s Burning Fist!” Natsu’s fist and forearm were coated in a layer of lava as he jumped towards his dragon father and tried to punch him in the face. Igneel’s tail smacked him out of the air, gently by dragon standards, and sent Natsu careening into the small pond that was near their cave. Steam erupted from the pond where Natsu impacted as his lava encased fist boiled the water on contact. Natsu quickly resurfaced sputtering and spitting out water as he paddled his way to the edge of the pond and got out of the water.</p><p>“Not fast enough yet, hatchling.” Igneel chuckled at his son causing Natsu to growl at him.</p><p>“Are you two fighting again?” called a soft voice from the forest. Both Natsu and Igneel turned their heads to look at who was coming to visit them. A blonde woman with a face and body that would only be described as beautiful by men walked out of the forest with a smile at the father and son pair. Wearing elegant red and white robes with a high-collared cloak, the woman also wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress.</p><p>“Anna!” Natsu yelled with a smile as he ran over to the woman and hugged her.</p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Natsu.” Anna said with a smile of her own as she hugged the five year old.</p><p>“Igneel is teaching me how to use magic now! It’s super cool! Wanna see? Huh? Do you? Do You?” Natsu asked excitedly as he bounced around the blonde woman.</p><p>“After our lessons, Natsu, go ahead and get your things so we can start, ok?” Anna replied with another smile when the young dragonslayer pouted at not getting to show off before he headed back up towards the cave to collect his parchment and books for his lessons from Anna. Once Natsu was out of hearing range Anna turned to Igneel with a serious look. “The Eclipse Gate is being constructed; in a few years we’ll be ready to enact the plan. I hope that Natsu and the other children will be ready by then.”</p><p>“Of course, Acnologia has hidden himself away to try and recover through hibernation. My mother and father did a severe amount of damage to him from what I’ve heard.” Igneel replied with a grimace at the thought of the black dragon.</p><p>“Yes, though you have my condolences for your loss. It can’t be easy to lose both your parents.” Anna stated sadly looking down.</p><p>“My father and mother died in a manner befitting of Royal Dragons, battling a usurper to their status and power. Had Acnologia not hidden himself away I’d have finished what my parents started. Though without his left arm and with a body covered in burn scars that will never fully heal it wouldn’t have been much of a fight.” Igneel snorted smoke with clear pride at his parent’s accomplishment in their last battle.</p><p>“Perhaps, but we can’t forget that Acnologia will more than likely awaken in a few more years ready to finish off the remaining dragons. After his hibernation I’m not sure if you and the other four will be able to defeat him.” Anna frowned not liking the thought of Acnologia returning at all.</p><p>“That is why we’ll leave a fragment of our essence within our children when we send them through the gate. It will insure the development of antibodies that will prevent them from undergoing a mindless Dragonification. It will also enable them to perform the Dragon Soul Ritual themselves, that way the Magna Carta we entered into with you and your people can be upheld.” Igneel replied as he laid his head back down on his arms.</p><p>“Thank you again for offering the protection of dragons to humans. We humans may be the ones that eventually determine the path towards the future; but we can’t face threats like Acnologia by ourselves. So the continued peace and protection from the dragons is a blessing I’m sure we’ll need in the future.” Anna thanked while bowing to Igneel.</p><p>“While we dragons may not be here, our dragon-children will be there to propagate more dragons in human flesh, more dragonslayers, to continue to watch over the world.” Igneel replied as he picked up the sound of Natsu running back towards Anna with his books and parchment. “Natsu will be back soon, speak nothing of this to him.”</p><p>“Of course, that was the plan and I’ve agreed to it.” Anna responded as she turned to smile at Natsu coming into view. “I’d like to make Natsu a gift, would you mind saving some of your shed scales? Once the magic leaves them I’m sure I could knit them into something for him to wear.”</p><p>“If you want.” Igneel replied as Natsu bounded up to Anna asking her about the day’s lesson.</p><p>
  <em>3 Years Later ~ Year X376</em>
</p><p>Natsu quietly stalked his way through the rocky terrain on the border between the giant forest that he and Igneel lived in and the mountains to the west. He was out here performing his first solo hunt of a Dragonkin; his target was a Salamander, a large fire breathing lizard that roamed mountains and volcanic areas. As a member of the Dragonkin, creatures that shared common ancestry with dragons, the Salamander was both powerful physically and magically though not very intelligent. According to Igneel only true Dragons had higher intelligence and the ability to converse and share ideas. Dragonkin were all only about as smart as the average apex predator of any given area; excellent hunters, but incapable of any higher functions other than fighting, eating, and making nests or burrows.</p><p>Natsu had been tracking the Salamander for a few hours and was slowly closing in on the large beast. Igneel had hunted one for their dinner some time ago and Natsu found a favorite food in Roast Salamander. With a grin, and a small about of drool, Natsu crept up to the top of a large rock outcropping and peered over it spotting his prey below. The Salamander in question was around twenty feet in length from snout to tail, with bright orange scales mixed with darker brown and red scales the Salamander could definitely blend in with the reddish brown rocks scattered about the area. Its large fangs and long sharp claws were currently buried in the burned carcass of some kind of antelope-like animal that it was feasting on.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt your meal, but you’re about to become mine!” Natsu whispered to himself with a grin as he jumped off the outcropping and plummeted towards the unaware Salamander. “Magma Dragon’s Piercing Talons!” Natsu called out as both of his feet were engulfed in lava. With his feet pointed straight down and aimed at the back of the Salamander the large reptile only had a moment to register the sound of Natsu’s attack before it was struck. Natsu’s lava covered feet smashed into the Salamanders back, directly on its spine, causing the beast to let out a loud roar in pain. Natsu jumped back and landed on the ground before having to dodge a swipe from the Salamander’s tail.</p><p>“Well you’re pretty tough aren’t ya?” Natsu questioned excitedly dodging another tail swipe that smashed the large boulder it hit into pebbles. “Fire Dragon’s Roar!” Natsu roared out as he spewed a large amount of fire at the Salamander. The reptile charged its way through the flames without much trouble before trying to bite Natsu with its jaw full of fangs. Natsu dodge backwards from three separate bites before slamming his foot on the ground. “Earth Dragon’s Stone Spears!” Natsu called out in excitement sending a multitude of sharp spears of rock out of the ground to impale the Salamander. While most of the spears broke against the Salamander’s magically resistant scales two of them stabbed into the large reptile and held it in place. The Salamander’s pained cry was followed by it launching a large wave of fire at Natsu from its mouth. Natsu simply grinned before opening his own mouth and sucking in all the flames.</p><p>“Hey, not bad, your fire tastes pretty good!” Natsu called out happily before rushing the trapped Salamander for the finishing blow. “Magma Dragon’s Scorching Claw!” Natsu cried out as he buried his lava coated hand into the Salamander’s side and straight into its chest cavity destroying its heart. The Salamander went limp instantly without further struggle allowing Natsu to pull his arm out of the dead reptile and take a few steps back. “I did it…I did it!” Natsu cheered before he threw his head back and let out the loudest draconic roar that his nine year old body could produce. “Now, how do I get this back to the cave?” Natsu wondered as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head in confusion. He vaguely thought he might have faintly heard Igneel laughing back at the cave. This slight, real or imagined, against him caused Natsu to rant about Igneel laughing at him while trying to remove the carcass from the Earth Spikes.</p><p>
  <em>Six Months Later</em>
</p><p>“Natsu, as you know in about half a year you’ll be ten years old. You know what that means, correct?” Igneel asked his son while Anna stood next to him across from Natsu.</p><p>“Yeah dad, it means I’ll be old enough to leave the nest! You’ll let me go travelling and find out what I want to do with my life, right?” Natsu replied with a smile.</p><p>“Correct, hatchlings that prove themselves on their hunts are pushed from the nest and out into the world at ten years of age. You’re strong enough then to not need to rely on me for protection anymore.” Igneel explained causing Natsu to grin and punch at the air in front of him a few times. Anna giggled at Natsu’s display of strength causing the young dragonslayer to pout at her.</p><p>“Well, since you’ll be going out on your own, Igneel and I both think you’ll need to know something very important about life before you go. We want to tell you this now in case you have any questions about it before you leave, ok Natsu?” Anna explained with a smile which got Natsu to grin in return.</p><p>“Sure thing, Anna! So what’re you two gonna teach me about?” Natsu asked expectantly.</p><p>“It has to do with mating.” Igneel replied evenly while Anna nodded her head gently.</p><p>“What’s mating?” Natsu questioned not realizing that he’d regret asking that question for the next month afterward. He’d also find it hard to look Anna in the eye for the next three months.</p><p>
  <em>6 Months Later ~ Year X377</em>
</p><p>It was the day of Natsu’s departure from his and Igneel’s cave. He was finally ready by Igneel’s standards to go out into the world and see what it had to offer. He’d been told that Anna and her clan of people had made a magical gate that would send him off to somewhere in the world where he could have a safe start to his journey. Natsu had questioned why he needed the gate but Igneel teased him saying that it was so Natsu wouldn’t get homesick and run right back to the cave. That had led to an hour long fight between the two with Igneel laughing at Natsu’s attempts to hurt him. Igneel flew the two of them towards the location Anna had mentioned and for the first time Natsu got to meet other people besides Anna and even four other dragons.</p><p>“Hey Igneel, do you know these dragons?” Natsu questioned with his head tilted as he looked up at the large dragons. One was covered in metal plate-like armored scales and had a black haired child standing in front of him. Another one that Natsu could smell was female had white feathers covering her wings and a portion of her body, she had a blue haired girl in front of her, probably a year or two younger than Natsu, that was currently hugging her right front leg. The next dragon Natsu looked at was white with antlers on his head and a long beard with a ridge of fur going down his neck along his spine. He had a blonde haired boy about the same age as the blue haired girl in front of him. The final dragon Natsu saw was all black with red eyes and had another black haired boy in front of him but he was the same age as the blonde boy and the blue haired girl while the first black haired boy was Natsu’s age.</p><p>“Yes, Natsu, I do. The Sky Dragon is Grandeeney, the Iron Dragon is Metalicana, the White Dragon is Weisslogia, and the Shadow Dragon is Skiadrum. They are dragons that have also adopted humans as their own children.” Igneel explained as Natsu gained a look of recognition that he wasn’t the only dragon-child. He quickly ran over to talk to the other children with the white scale scarf Anna made for him flailing in the breeze of his sudden movement.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the Magma Dragon King! Who’re you guys?” Natsu introduced himself while looking expectantly at the four other dragonslayers.</p><p>“Nice to meet ya, Sting Eucliffe, son of Weisslogia the White Dragon!” The blonde boy answered as he sniffed at the air getting an impression of this new person’s scent.</p><p>“I’m Rogue Cheney, son of Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon.” The younger black haired boy replied politely.</p><p>“Um…I…I’m Wendy Marvell, the daughter of Grandeeney the Sky Dragon.” The blue haired girl said shyly as she looked towards the ground quickly after introducing herself.</p><p>“Tch, I don’t plan to be all buddy, buddy with you anyway so why do I gotta introduce myself?” the older black haired boy questioned with a scowl.</p><p>“Gajeel…” Metalicana growled at his son.</p><p>“Fine, whatever, Gajeel Redfox, son of the Iron Dragon Metalicana. That good enough for you?” the older black haired boy questioned with a huff.</p><p>“Now, now all of you be good.” Anna said with a smile as she walked over to the group of children. “When we get the gate ready you’ll all walk in one at a time. The gate will send each of you to a safe place to start your own journey into the world. You could very well end up meeting each other again fairly soon depending on how close or how far apart the gate transports you.”</p><p>“Um…but…what if we end up someplace scary and all alone.” Wendy asked nervously afraid to end up by herself somewhere unfamiliar.</p><p>“Don’t worry Wendy, you’ll be safe, I promise the gate will only send you to a safe place.” Anna reassured the younger girl as she hugged her.</p><p>“Tch, whatever can we just get on with this?” Gajeel questioned as he looked away from everyone. Anna smiled at the Iron Dragon Slayer before playfully ruffling his long hair causing Gajeel to growl at her and move away from her hand.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go activate the gate, say your goodbyes to your parents.” Anna acquiesced as she and a few other mages from her clan moved towards the gate.</p><p>“Later, Igneel! I’m gonna train for a few years while I see the world and then I’m gonna come back here!” Natsu proclaimed with a grin up at his father.</p><p>“Oh, why is that? Are you going to get homesick by then?” Igneel questioned with a chuckle.</p><p>“Heck no! I’m gonna get so strong that I’m gonna beat you in a fight when I find you! So get ready for it!” Natsu proclaimed as he punched his fist into his other palm.</p><p>“Hahaha! You’re a century too young to try and challenge me, boy! You’ll have to be the strongest dragonslayer to have a chance at beating me!” Igneel teased his son causing Natsu to proclaim that he would be the strongest and he would kick Igneel’s scaly butt! This just brought more laughter from Igneel and more fuming from Natsu.</p><p>“Grow up strong, Sting. I know you’ll succeed at whatever you choose to do.” Weisslogia told his son kindly causing the blonde boy to blush at the praise before smiling up at his dad.</p><p>“You got, dad! I’ll find something awesome to do and be the best at it!” Sting proclaimed getting the dragon equivalent of a smile from his father.</p><p>“Rogue, find people that’re important to you; they will give your life meaning and make it better than you can imagine.” Skiadrum told his son getting a nod back from Rogue.</p><p>“I will, father, I’ll find those I can call friends and family and enjoy my time with them. I hope to see you again someday as well.” Rogue replied with a bow to his father causing Skiadrum to smile at his son.</p><p>“You’ll do amazing things Wendy; your Sky Magic can help many people. Just have confidence in yourself child.” Grandeeney said soothingly to Wendy who was currently hugging her mother for all that she was worth.</p><p>“I’ll try Grandeeney. I hope I’ll find some nice people to stay with for a while though.” Wendy replied with tears at the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“Still going to have that foul look in your eyes even when we part ways?” Metalicana questioned his son.</p><p>“Hey! Shut up! I don’t have a foul look in my eyes! You have a foul look in your eyes, rust face!” Gajeel yelled back at his father causing Metalicana to chuckle at his son’s predictable reaction.</p><p>“Live strong, Gajeel, grow up and find a good mate for yourself.” Metalicana told his son with a grin causing Gajeel to sputter in embarrassment.</p><p>“This isn’t the time for that kind of talk, rust face!” Gajeel finally got out, though his face was still red.</p><p>“Gajeel…” Metalicana grumble out affectionately.</p><p>“Alright, fine, I get it. But I ain’t accepting any weakling just because she cute! I’m going to look for a strong one!” Gajeel replied with a smirk.</p><p>“As long as you love each other, that’s what’s important.” Metalicana teased watching his son go red faced all over again.</p><p>“Ok, the gate is ready now.” Anna called over to the children as they all walked over towards their human teacher. “We took the liberty of preparing some supplies for your trip, children.” She told them while motioning to the five rucksacks off to the side of the gate. “They each have your name on them and enough supplies to help you get started wherever you get sent. You’ll find a couple days of food supplies and some water. There are also tools to help you catch food and make shelter like I taught you. Just in case you end up in a forest and have to find your way out.”</p><p>“Thank you, Anna!” Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy thanked the blonde woman while Gajeel just mumbled his thanks. Anna smiled at the children before motioning them to start into the gate one at a time.</p><p>“Welp, hopefully I’ll see you guys again soon! Just remember about our fight Igneel! I’m definitely gonna win when I see you again!” Natsu called out as he waved goodbye to everyone and stepped into the gate. He couldn’t have known that he wouldn’t see any of his fellow dragonslayers until many years later.</p><p>
  <em>400 Years in the Future ~ Year X777 – Heartfilia Family Eclipse Gate</em>
</p><p>Layla Heartfilia stood before the opened Eclipse Gate as the magic swirled within the opened doors. The strain on her magic to keep this portal open was immense and she was already struggling even after just a few minutes. Her servants and friends Grammi and Zoldeo were standing back from the gate clearly worrying about their mistress. Suddenly five beams of light were launched out of the gate one after another and they all headed in different directions before they couldn’t be seen anymore when they disappeared over the horizon.</p><p>“Finally, it’s done.” Layla stated tiredly as she stopped her magic and allowed the Eclipse Gate to close. She collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion as Grammi and Zoldeo rushed over to help her. “I’ll be alright you two. I just need some rest. With this done Lucy won’t have to worry about fulfilling the Heartfilia Family mission.” Layla said with a smile knowing her daughter would be free to follow her own dreams. As Grammi and Zoldeo helped their mistress into the mansion and into her room to sleep no one in the house could have known that only a few short days later they would all lose a bright shining light in their lives. The least prepared for this loss would be Layla’s ten year old daughter Lucy who already had a strained relationship with her workaholic father.</p><p>Many miles away in a forest a few miles east of Magnolia Town, Natsu was waking up from his trip through the Eclipse Gate. He quickly looked around noticing that he was in a forest and proceeded to sniff the air to get a feel for his surroundings. After making sure that there were no immediate threats nearby Natsu began to walk through the forest to see what or who he might be able to find. It was close to sunset when Natsu decided to make an improvised shelter from fallen tree branches and forest debris. After setting up his shelter he quickly sniffed out a rabbit and blasted it with a compact fireball. After preparing the rabbit, Natsu roasted it, then ate the whole thing and finished off a bottle of water before going to sleep in his debris hut for the night. It wouldn’t be until tomorrow morning that Natsu would stumble upon a road leading to Magnolia Town. It would be on this road that Natsu would meet a kind, short old man that changed his life forever.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So how did I do? I just had a lot of inspiration for this story so I had to write it! Let me know if you liked it! Until next time, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Fairy Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans! Kairomaru here with the second chapter of Magma Dragon King! I hope you’re all enjoying the story so far. This chapter Natsu joins up with Fairy Tail!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 – Welcome to Fairy Tail!</strong>
</p><p>“Hmm, I’m hungry. What should I do? Eat first or look for a way out of this forest?” Natsu questioned himself as he walked through the forest. The pink-haired dragonslayer took a sniff of the surrounding air. “Ugh, I'm starving!” Several more steps later with another sniff of the air the smell of cooking meat flooded Natsu's nose.</p><p>“Food!” Natsu exclaimed happily as he sprinted towards the smell. He came upon a small fire with some meat roasting over it. A backpack lay against a tree a dozen feet from the flames; but Natsu's mouth watered as he slowly inched his way towards the fire.</p><p><em>‘I’m sure whoever is cooking this won’t mind if I take just one skewer, right?’ </em>Natsu thought as he reached for one of the sticks of roasting meat. But right before he touched the stick, Natsu felt a presence directly behind him.</p><p>“Might I ask what you’re doing, young one?” A man’s voice said from behind him.</p><p>“Nothing?” Natsu replied as he pulled his hand back while sweating nervously.</p><p>“Hmm, I see, it looks like you were about to poach some of my lunch.” The person said as they moved around Natsu to get to the fire.</p><p>“Sorry, but I'm starving.” Natsu responded as he turned towards the man. Standing beside him was a short man with white hair; he had a brown hat on his head and was wearing a blue coat over an orange shirt with matching blue pants. “I think we’ve started off on the wrong foot,” Natsu said as he held out his hand to the old man. “I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!” The old man looked at Natsu closely before he suddenly smiled and reached out to shake Natsu's hand.</p><p>“I'm Makarov Dreyar.” The old man replied as he released Natsu's hand.</p><p>“How’d you sneak up on me? I can usually hear or smell someone coming towards me.” Natsu asked curiously.</p><p>“Oh, you learn a few things here and there when you get to be my age. Being a mage helps too.” Makarov answered with a grin as he held out his hand, a small ball of yellow light appearing above his palm.</p><p>“That's so cool!” Natsu exclaimed as he looked at the ball of light. “I'm a mage too.” Natsu's held up both hands before one was covered in rock and the other was engulfed in flames. Then both were covered with molten lava.</p><p>“Oh ho, what type of magic is this?” Makarov questioned while staring at the, obviously talented, boy which earned a grin from Natsu.</p><p>“It's Magma Dragon Slayer magic!” Natsu replied proudly. “I learned it from my Dad! He also showed me how to break it down into the two elements that make it up so I can use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Earth Dragon Slayer Magic too!”</p><p>“That is impressive,” Makarov said as he sat down next to the fire. “Your father must be very talented to learn Lost Magic like that; and you must be very talented to be able to learn three element magics so young.” Makarov praised the boy with a smile before asking his next question. “So what are you doing out here in the forest?”</p><p>“I'm trying to find my way out of the forest so I can see the world!” Natsu answered as he sat beside Makarov. “I’m ten now and Dad said I’m strong enough to leave the nest and go out and see the world!”</p><p>“The nest? What do you mean, boy?” Makarov asked which made Natsu tilt his head in confusion.</p><p>“The place I was raised, our cave was our nest.” Natsu explained with a fond grin. Makarov couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face at the look of joy on Natsu’s face; even though he was still confused.</p><p>“But why call it a nest?” Makarov asked Natsu.</p><p>“Because my Dad is a dragon. The Magma Dragon King, Igneel!” Natsu said with pride before his stomach growled loudly. Natsu's face turned red in embarrassment. “Hey, do you think I could have some of this meat?” Natsu asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Makarov made a mental note to ask Natsu more about his dragon-parent later before he replied to the pink-haired boy.</p><p>“Sure, sure we’ll eat together.” Makarov said as he handed Natsu a skewer of meat.</p><p>“You’re awesome, old man!” Natsu yelled as he took a large bite out of the meat on his skewer. Makarov laughed at Natsu's words and started to eat his own skewer. “So,” Natsu said after swallowing his mouthful. “What are you doing out here, camping?”</p><p>“Just taking a lunch break, I’m on my way back to my guild.” Makarov replied happily.</p><p>“What’s a guild?” Natsu asked in a confused tone. Makarov looked at Natsu's confused face before replying.</p><p>“A guild is a place that mages join in order to find work. Many of them are full of mages that are friends and treat each other like family.” Makarov explained with a grin.</p><p>“Really? That sounds kind of cool.” Natsu said with a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>“Would you like to come along with me to my guild? I’m sure you’d like the place, we have several kids around your age there right now.” Makarov asked the pink-haired boy.</p><p>“Can I?” Natsu questioned with a smile.</p><p>“Of course! We’d love to have you, Natsu.” Makarov exclaimed with a smile of his own.</p><p>“Alright! Let’s go old man!” Natsu shouted as he quickly finished his meat skewer. Soon after the two finished their lunch, Makarov showed Natsu that they were only a short walk from the road that led towards Magnolia. Natsu was excited to see Magnolia as he’d never been to a big town. After another few hours of travel, the duo finally made it to Magnolia. Even with Natsu looking at everything he could they eventually found themselves in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.</p><p>“Whoa, this place is huge!” Natsu exclaimed as he stared at the building in wonder. “So this is a mage guild, huh?”</p><p>"Yep, it’s called Fairy Tail." Makarov said with a smile.</p><p>“That’s a weird name.” Natsu said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Heh heh, yes, but you see no one knows whether or not fairies have tails, or if they even exist. So it’ll forever be a mystery; unless we try and find out, which could become an amazing adventure. If anyone wanted to find out, it would definitely be our members.” Makarov explained the meaning behind the guild’s name.</p><p>“I don’t really get all of that, but it sounds awesome!” Natsu replied with a big smile. Makarov laughed as the two made their way to the large front doors. They both pushed the door open and were instantly met with the loud sounds inside the guild hall. Laughter, conversations, and even fights echoed throughout the guild. But the noise quickly quieted down as soon as the doors opened. Everyone in the guild turned to look at who had just opened the doors.</p><p>“I’m back, brats, and I brought a guest so be on your best behavior!” Makarov shouted out as he and Natsu walked into the building and headed for the bar.</p><p>“Who is the kid?” a member questioned another.</p><p>“No idea.” was the response.</p><p>“Is his hair pink?” asked someone else.</p><p>“You think it’s natural?” another member wondered out loud.</p><p>Natsu heard all of these comments and was a little annoyed. If these guys started making fun of his hair he’d show them a thing or two! Makarov and Natsu arrived at the bar and the old man quickly jumped up to sit on top of it. Natsu decided to just sit on one of the bar stools and look around the guild. He noticed mostly adults but some kids his age or close to it like Makarov had said. There was a brunette girl in an orange dress that was doing something with cards. There was a red haired girl that was wearing armor and carrying a sword. Then there was also a dark blue haired boy without a shirt on that seemed to be looking for something.</p><p>“This place is kinda crazy, old man.” Natsu said to Makarov causing the old man to chuckle while taking a mug of beer that a waitress behind the bar handed to him.</p><p>“It sure is, but that’s part of the fun, right?” Makarov asked Natsu as he took a sip of beer.</p><p>“I guess, I think it’s pretty cool, especially all the fighting!” Natsu exclaimed with a grin as he watched a group of mages start brawling with one another over something.</p><p>“Hey you brats! Don’t break anything this time or so help me I’ll deal with you myself!” Makarov yelled at the brawling group while shaking his fist at them.</p><p>“Hahaha! This place is funny!” Natsu laughed. “Hey, old man, can I check the rest of the place out?”</p><p>“Sure, just don’t go up to the second floor, only high ranked members of the guild are allowed up there.” Makarov stated as he drank from his mug. With a nod Natsu jumped off the barstool and started wandering around the guild hall looking at anything that caught his eye. He checked out the request board, then the bar area where a nice waitress gave him a large, warm bread roll for free; after eating the roll Natsu continued his exploration of the building. Natsu walked past a table only to see the same dark blue haired boy from earlier; only this time he was down to just his boxers and didn’t seem to even notice.</p><p>“Hey, what’s your deal? You got a problem with me or something?” the blue haired boy questioned as he stared Natsu down.</p><p>“What if I do?” Natsu challenged with a grin.</p><p>“Oh, are they gonna fight?” questioned a dark haired man at a close table.</p><p>“No way.” replied his friend sporting a pompadour and wearing sunglasses.</p><p>“Gray! Your clothes!” called out the brunette girl from earlier. The now named Gray suddenly stood up looking down at his state of undress in shock.</p><p>“Oh man!” Gray cried out at his lack of clothing.</p><p>“Geez, what a pervert.” Natsu teased the other boy.</p><p>“Who you calling a pervert, pinky!” Gray growled at Natsu getting in his face.</p><p>“You, you loud mouth streaker!” Natsu replied with a smirk getting in Gray’s face.</p><p>Gray quickly threw a punch at Natsu which Natsu dodged before throwing one of his own at Gray. The blue haired bow took the blow to the chest but threw a kick which caught Natsu in the stomach. The two quickly devolved into a mass of limbs and dust being thrown up from the floor as they continued to wrestle with one another.</p><p>“Well, he’s a feisty one, eh?” Makarov mused as he finished off his current mug of beer.</p><p>“He’ll fit right in!” claimed the orange haired man in glasses sitting next to him sketching in a sketch pad.</p><p>“Can you two knock it off? You’re making a scene.” Called out the brunette girl from earlier, both boys stood up but continued to glare at each other with auras of orange and blue surrounding them; each practically daring the other to take another swing. Suddenly a hand appeared in each boy’s face before they were shoved away from each other so hard their necks made popping sounds. The red haired girl in armor that Natsu had noticed earlier had broken up the fight between them.</p><p>“What? You want some of this too?” Natsu questioned with a growl as he challenged the slightly older girl.</p><p>“Don’t do it!” Gray tried to warn the foolish pink haired boy. The next thing either boy knew, they’d both been thrown into the nearest wall so hard they left craters in the plaster.</p><p>“What total idiots.” The red haired girl said with disdain.</p><p>“Why me too?” Gray groaned out from the wall.</p><p>“You’re not to fight. Are we clear?” the redhead asked the two boys.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Gray agreed immediately.</p><p>“Woah, she’s strong!” Natsu exclaimed with a smile.</p><p>“Hey kid, what’s your name?” the armored girl asked curiously.</p><p>“Natsu! Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel the Magma Dragon King!” Natsu replied proudly.</p><p>“Natsu, huh?” the girl tested the name out while becoming curious about the son of a dragon king part. “Let’s get one thing straight, everyone in Fairy Tail treats each other like family. So this guild hall is like our home; it’s not a place for fighting, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Natsu replied a little put out that he and Gray couldn’t finish their fight.</p><p>“Welcome to Fairy Tail, I’m Erza.” The now identified Erza said with a smile.</p><p>“She’s strong.” Natsu mumbled out to himself.</p><p>“No kidding.” Gray whispered back the two boys sharing a grin before realizing they were agreeing with each other and turning away from one another.</p><p>“Hey Erza, wait up!” Natsu called out to the girl that was already a fair distance away. Erza stopped to turn back and look at Natsu running up to her.</p><p>“What? Did you need something, Natsu?” Erza questioned the pink haired boy.</p><p>“You’re strong, how about a fight?” Natsu asked the redhead with his fist raised a gleam of challenge in his eyes.</p><p>“I just told you we don’t fight in the guild hall.” Erza glared back at the boy.</p><p>“Then if we go outside can we fight?” Natsu questioned not backing down from Erza’s glare.</p><p>“Why do you want to fight me anyway?” Erza asked with a sigh.</p><p>“Because you’re strong! Dragon’s love a good fight with a strong opponent!” Natsu replied with a grin.</p><p>“Does this have anything to do with what you said about being the son of a dragon king or whatever?” Erza asked perplexed by Natsu’s answer.</p><p>“Yeah, I was raised by Igneel the Magma Dragon King, as his son I’ve taken on Dragon-like traits through the magic he taught me.” Natsu responded his hands dropping to his sides as he explained.</p><p>“Yeah right, you weren’t raised by a dragon! No one has seen a dragon for like three or four hundred years, or something. You shouldn’t lie, pinky!” Gray laughed at Natsu; this cause a tick mark to form on Natsu’s head as he quickly rushed over to Gray and slammed his head against the blue haired boy’s head.</p><p>“You wanna repeat that, pervert!” Natsu growled practically spitting fire at the other boy who was holding his forehead in pain.</p><p>“Ow! What is your head made of?” Gray questioned using a small application of his magic to cool the injured part of his forehead.</p><p>“Never tell me that Igneel isn’t my father! He’s the only parent I’ve ever had and I won’t let you or anyone else disrespect him!” Natsu growled out heat emanating off his body.</p><p>“How do we know you’re not lying? You’re story doesn’t make sense based on what anyone else has ever heard of dragons! You have proof you were raised by one?” Gray challenged as he stood back up removing his hand from his forehead.</p><p>“Proof? Um…let me think…oh, yeah I’ve got something!” Natsu replied with a grin before looking around for a clear area. Once he spotted an area off to the side of the nearest tables he ran over and turned back to face everyone in the guild. “Here’s your proof, pervert!” With that said Natsu began drawing out his magic, at first there was only a noticeable change in the temperature within a several foot range of Natsu. The next obvious change was literal heat waves emanating off Natsu’s body as the range of heat increased to encompass more of the guild hall. Shortly after that lava began to appear around Natsu’s body, the heat inside the guild hall started to rise quickly.</p><p>“What the heck!” Gray squawked out, seeing Natsu being covered in lava.</p><p>“That’s a lot of magic.” The brunette girl mumbled out causing the two older mages from earlier to nod in agreement.</p><p>“How much farther can he go?” Erza questioned herself while watching the pink haired boy.</p><p>With a growl Natsu pushed his magic further, lava began dripping off his body and burning the wooden floor as his magic continued to rise. The inside of the guild began to feel sweltering and the air almost seemed to tremble from the force of the magic Natsu was exuding.</p><p>“Natsu, that’s enough!” Makarov called getting Natsu to blink for a moment before reigning his magic back in. Looking at the burning floor Natsu was quick to yelp before smothering the burning section with dirt blasted from his hands.</p><p>“Holy cow.” The older dark haired mage muttered.</p><p>“You ain’t joking.” His pompadour and sunglasses wearing friend replied astounded at the amount of magic Natsu possessed.</p><p>“Sorry about that old man! I’ll try and fix it!” Natsu said to Makarov with a bow of apology.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much, Natsu. Worse happens often enough around here.” Makarov replied from his seat on top of the bar.</p><p>“That was impressive, Natsu. I might just take you up on that match.” Erza said with a determined look on her face.</p><p>“Really? You’re awesome Erza!” Natsu exclaimed with excitement at the thought of a match between him and the strong girl.</p><p>“Yes really, but not right now. I have things to do for the rest of the day.” Erza said with a nod as she turned to head towards the guild hall doors.</p><p>“Things to do, like comb your hair and other girly stuff.” Gray laughed as Erza stopped and grabbed the nearest chair before hurling it at Gray, slamming into the boy and knocking him out of the chair he was sitting in. Natsu looked back and forth between the fuming Erza and the groaning Gray for a moment before speaking.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she take care of her hair? It’s pretty.” Natsu stated with the confidence of a child stating an innocent fact.</p><p>“What?” Erza mumbled in shock before her face turned almost as red as her hair. She quickly turned around and covered her cheeks with her hands trying to keep anyone from seeing her flustered. Most everyone else in the guild hall were either in shock at what Natsu had said or giggling about it like some of the older girls and women in the guild. Erza quickly ran out of the guild doors blushing up a storm leaving behind a confused Natsu.</p><p>“What? Did I say something wrong?” Natsu questioned everyone as he looked around.</p><p>“No, no, Natsu you’re fine. Just a little shocked at Erza’s reaction is all.” Makarov replied covering up his grin with his beer mug.</p><p>“Oh ok.” Natsu replied before wandering over to the brunette girl in the orange dress. The girl seeing him approach looked on in confusion as he sat down opposite her at the table.</p><p>“Did you need something?” she asked the pink haired boy.</p><p>“Just wanted to meet you, so what’s your name?” Natsu responded with a grin.</p><p>“Cana Alberona, nice to meet you.” Cana introduced herself to the boy.</p><p>“Nice to meet ya, Cana!” Natsu said back as he sniffed a few times. “You’re pretty strong aren’t ya?”</p><p>“Me? No, not really.” Cana replied confused at Natsu thinking she was strong when the whole guild had just seen his crazy display of magic power.</p><p>“Huh? But I can totally smell it! You’ve got a ton of magic power! You can’t hide your strength from me!” Natsu said while pointing at Cana with a triumphant smile.</p><p>“Smell it? What do you mean by that? Are you sniffing me?!” Cana demanded to know as she leaned back away from Natsu slightly.</p><p>“Huh? Not really, well maybe, sort of?” Natsu tried to explain without freaking the girl out. “Dragons have a really good sense of smell, they also have a rudimentary ability to smell magic and you’ve got a lot of magic in your scent, that’s all, I’m not trying to be weird or anything.”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s good, I guess?” Cana replied unsurely, still a little confused by the pink haired dragon boy.</p><p>“Yep! You’ll be really strong once you master your magic! I’ll fight you anytime!” Natsu replied with a grin as he punched the air beside him a couple times in excitement. Cana couldn’t help but giggle at the pink haired boy’s exuberance.</p><p>“So, if I’m as strong as you say, do you want me to try and read your past and future with my Card Magic?” Cana asked with a smile as she pulled out her cards.</p><p>“Future? You can do that?” Natsu questioned in curiosity as he looked at her cards.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m still learning so sometimes the readings are off by a little bit.” Cana replied as she handed the deck of cards to Natsu. “You have to shuffle them to make it work. Then I’ll use my magic to set them out and read your past and future from them.” She explained to the amazed dragon boy.</p><p>“That’s super cool, Cana!” Natsu exclaimed as he shuffled the cards once Cana showed him how. Cana couldn’t help but smile at Natsu’s praise for her growing magic skills.</p><p>“Alright let’s see what your reading tells us Natsu.” Cana said after she had laid out the cards properly. “Hmm, the past is the first card, it is The Emperor, it represents Fatherhood, Authority, Structure; Igneel was a good father to you, right Natsu?”</p><p>“Yep! That all sounds like Igneel!” Natsu said excited that the first card represented his past with his father.</p><p>“Second card is the present, it is Four of Wands, this card represents Community, Home, and Celebration. Looks like you’ll be really happy here at Fairy Tail, Natsu!” Cana said happily while smiling at Natsu. Natsu smiled back happy that he might find friends and a home here at Fairy Tail.</p><p>“Third card is the near future, it is Three of Pentacles, this card represents Teamwork, Building, and Collaboration. Maybe it means you’ll make a team to go out on jobs with? Close friends that you want to share in your successes with, maybe?” Cana explained trying to get the most accurate reading with her magic.</p><p>“So I’ll have a team of friends to go out and work with? That would be pretty cool!” Natsu smiled practically bouncing in his seat.</p><p>“Fourth card is the further future, it is Reversed Four of Cups, this card represents Sudden Awareness, Acceptance, Choosing Happiness. Hmm, I think it means you’ll make a choice about something that will bring you and others in your future happiness? I can’t make it any clearer right now.” Cana said with an ‘I’m sorry’ look on her face.</p><p>“Huh, well if it makes my friends and me happy then of course I’d choose whatever that option is.” Natsu stated with a nod of his head. Cana giggled at his self-assuredness and easy acceptance of such a vague future.</p><p>“Last card is the overall future, it is The Lovers, this card represents Partnerships, Duality and Union. Looks like you might find someone that completes you and makes your life fulfilling and full of love, Natsu. It could mean you’ll have a long, happy relationship or marriage, I’m not completely sure but it’s definitely a positive future to hope for.” Cana explained with a smile which Natsu returned. He wasn’t sure about relationships or marriage, though thanks to Igneel and Anna and the talk they’d given him, he knew what they were and why they were important. But he wasn’t super interested in trying to find a wife or anything yet, he was only ten, he had time to worry about that stuff later!</p><p>“That was neat Cana! Can you do that for anyone?” Natsu questioned the card mage excitedly.</p><p>“Mostly, but some people you can’t read or divine. They’re either to closed off or protected from Scrying-Type magics.” Cana replied as she gathered her cards back up. The two spent the next hour or so just chatting with Cana answering questions about guild life for Natsu and Natsu answering Cana’s questions about living with a dragon and what dragons were like. Eventually Natsu found his way around the guild again meeting other members like Macao and Wakaba, the two older mages that had commented on his power after his argument with Gray, as well as Laxus the grandson of Makarov. Near sunset Natsu was sitting next to Makarov at the bar again chatting with the old man.</p><p>“So, how do you like the guild, Natsu?” Makarov asked the young dragonslayer.</p><p>“I think it’s great! Gray is kind of a jerk, but everybody else is really cool! I learned a lot about guild life talking to Cana and I want to stay and become a member!” Natsu said looking at Makarov hopefully.</p><p>“Of course you can join! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu! You’re a member of our family now. You’ll be like one of my own brats, just as the others are.” Makarov said as he accepted Natsu into the guild with a big smile.</p><p>“Yeah! This is awesome!” Natsu cheered as he jumped on top of the bar with his fists in the air.</p><p>“Listen up you brats! Natsu has decided to join Fairy Tail! Since were getting a new family member, let’s party!” Makarov called out to the cheers of the whole guild. “Let’s get you the official guild mark, Natsu.”</p><p>“Sure thing, gramps! How do we do that?” Natsu questioned with a smile.</p><p>“Just got to take this stamp here and press it to wherever you want your mark to be located.” Makarov explained as he showed Natsu the guild mark stamp.</p><p>“Ok, how about my right shoulder?” Natsu asked as he turned his shoulder to face Makarov.</p><p>“Alright and what color do you want it to be?” Makarov asked as he prepared the stamp.</p><p>“Red! Igneel was mostly red so I want it that color!” Natsu exclaimed as he held his shoulder out towards Makarov.</p><p>“Red it is then.” Makarov replied with a smile as he pressed the stamp to Natsu’s shoulder. When the stamp was pulled away a bright red Fairy Tail Guild Mark was on Natsu’s shoulder. “Now you’re an official member of Fairy Tail Natsu!”</p><p>“Yeah! I’m a Fairy Tail mage!” Natsu announced to the whole guild with his yell.</p><p>“Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu!” the entire guild called back with cheers and laughter.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know with a review! I hope everyone is enjoying this story about a different Dragon Slayer Natsu. All of the favorites will soon make their appearances. Plus new missions will make their way to Natsu in this story so look forward to those. Until next time, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Quest and Take-Over Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Magma Dragon King. This chapter Natsu goes on his first mission and we see the arrival of the Take-Over Siblings.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 – First Mission and the Take-Over Siblings</strong>
</p><p>“Quest, quest, quest, which one should I take?” Natsu mumbled to himself as he stood in front of the request board in the Guild Hall. It was Natsu’s first official day as a Fairy Tail mage and the young Dragon Slayer wanted to complete his first quest. “Hmm, I bet I could complete this Monster Slaying quest. The reward is one hundred thousand jewels. That would definitely last a while, right?” With the request in hand Natsu approached the receptionist behind the bar, technically she was just the bar maid that was logging which members were taking which quests today.</p><p>“Hello, Natsu, what can I do for you?” She asked kindly as Natsu grinned back at her.</p><p>“I wanna take this quest!” Natsu replied as he placed the request on the bar top.</p><p>“I’m sorry Natsu, but you can’t take this quest.” The bar maid replied after looking it over.</p><p>“Huh? Why not? I can totally beat the monster they’re describing in the request!” Natsu argued as he re-read the request again to make sure he’d understood what kind of monster needed to be slayed.</p><p>“I’m not saying you can’t Natsu, but this is a C-Rank quest.” She explained pointing at a large ‘C’ stamped onto the upper left of the request paper. “Right now you’re brand new to being a mage and so you’re E-Ranked. You can only take E-Rank quests unless Master Makarov directly selects you for a higher ranked quest.”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s stupid; I can totally destroy that monster.” Natsu muttered as he placed his head against the bar top. The bar maid giggled at the pouting Dragon Slayer.</p><p>“How about I pick out a request for you, Natsu?” She asked kindly.</p><p>“Ok! Pick out a good one!” Natsu instantly went back to cheerful at the offer. The bar maid walked over to the request board and browsed it for a minute before picking a request off of it and returning to Natsu.</p><p>“How about this one, Natsu?” She smiled as she showed him the request.</p><p>“Let’s see, farmer is moving onto a newly established farm on the outskirts of Magnolia. Needs a trench dug through a field and towards the river to provide water for livestock. They’re specifically requesting an Earth Mage for the job. Reward is twenty five thousand jewels.” Natsu read off the request.</p><p>“You can use Earth Magic, right Natsu?” The bar maid asked with a grin.</p><p>“Yep, my Earth Dragon Slayer Magic could get this done easy!” Natsu replied with a toothy smile.</p><p>“This is also an E-Rank quest so you’re allowed to take it.” She stated as she tapped the large ‘E’ stamped on the upper left corner.</p><p>“Alright! I wanna take this quest!” Natsu exclaimed as he bounced on the bar stool he was sitting on.</p><p>“Sure thing just let me put the in-progress stamp on it.” The bar maid replied as she took out a stamp and stamped the request paper. The Fairy Tail Guild Symbol appeared on the request with the words ‘In-Progress by Natsu Dragneel’ under it.</p><p>“What’s this about?” Natsu asked as he looked at the stamped request.</p><p>“That request is probably in a few other guilds close to Magnolia as well. When we stamp it with the in-progress stamp it shows that a mage of our guild is currently taking the request. The mark that is on your request is now on every copy of that request in every Guild within Fiore. This prevents multiple mages from different guilds from taking the same requests at the same time.” She explained while Natsu’s eyes widened at the magic involved with taking requests.</p><p>“That’s cool! So I’m good to go now, right?” Natsu asked as he jumped down off the bar stool.</p><p>“Yes you are. Have a good day Natsu.” The bar maid waved goodbye before going back to tending the bar. Natsu waved back before heading out of the Guild Hall. After reading the directions to the farm Natsu started walking down the main road of Magnolia to get to the outskirts where the farm should be. It only took about an hour of walking before Natsu arrived at the edges of the farm. After following the fence Natsu found the farmhouse and walked up to the front door. A few knocks and a muffled ‘I’m coming.’ from inside brought Natsu face to face with his client.</p><p>The farmer was of average height and wearing jeans with a light brown work shirt. Natsu quickly noticed the man was also using crutches and had his left leg in a cast. The farmer looked down at the ten year old boy at his front door before speaking.</p><p>“Can I help you, youngster?” he questioned.</p><p>“I’m Natsu from the Fairy Tail Guild. I’m here to complete this request.” Natsu replied as he showed the request paper to the man. The farmer looked at it before smiling at the young man.</p><p>“So you’re an Earth Mage then?” the farmer asked.</p><p>“Yep, I can move dirt and rock easy!” Natsu nodded with a grin.</p><p>“Well that’s good. I was starting to think no one was going to take my request. I put it up almost two weeks ago and my livestock are being delivered two days from now. Glad to have you here, youngster. Follow me and I’ll show you where to dig the trench.” The farmer chuckled as he started making his way to the back of the house. Natsu followed along and once the two were behind the farm house saw two rows of stakes marking a long line through the field. “Just dig down a good meter or so between the stakes and stop. It doesn’t need to be any deeper than that. Start at the area over by the hill there. Then make your way towards the river at the other end of the stakes.” The man explained as he motioned towards an area that led towards a hill. Natsu noticed that the hill sloped downward from the farm and assumed that is where the water would drain from the trench.</p><p>“Sure thing mister, what about when I get to the river?” Natsu asked.</p><p>“Just make sure you’re out of the trench and then breach the riverbank a bit. That will get a good amount of water flowing through the trench. That should be all the water I’ll need for my livestock when they get here in two days.” The farmer replied as he nodded to the young mage. “I’ll leave you to it, youngster.”</p><p>“I’ll be done before you know it!” Natsu proclaimed with a grin as he ran over towards the hill. Looking down the hill Natsu noticed another river at the bottom. “Is that the same river?” he wondered before looking around the fenced in field and noticing the layout of the farm for the first time. The river flowed near the edge of the farm and went around the fenced in fields. It then flowed down the hill and towards the huge lake that the town of Magnolia was built next to.</p><p>“Huh, that farmer guy really planned this out. He gets a small stream to water his livestock and the excess water just flows right back into the river it came from. That’s smart!” Natsu nodded before he focused his magic towards his hands. “Earth Dragon’s Burrowing Talons!” Rock began to form on Natsu’s hands before taking on the shape of dragon claw-like gauntlets. “Let’s get started!”</p><p>With enthusiasm Natsu began to dig into the ground with speed and ease. It only took about thirty seconds before he was at the proper depth for the trench. With equal ease Natsu began to widen the hole until it fit between the two stake markers. Now with the appropriate depth and width achieved Natsu easily started lengthening the trench. Popping his head up over the edge from time to time just to make sure he was staying in between the markers the farmer had set up. Almost an hour later Natsu had reached the river bank and climbed out of the trench.</p><p>“Ok, now I just have to make a hole in the bank so that water starts flowing through the trench. Seems easy enough.” Natsu nodded as he channeled his magic into another spell. The stone dragon claw gauntlets cracked into hunks of rock that floated above Natsu’s hands before he launched his spell. “Earth Dragon’s Wing Beat!” With a wave of his arms the rocks shot towards the riverbank at high speed and slammed into the wall of wet dirt. Natsu waited for a second to see if he’d have to hit the wall again. Within a few moments that question was answered as the wet wall of dirt gave way and water flooded into the trench.</p><p>“Awesome!” Natsu cheered as he started running alongside the trench trying to keep up with the flowing water. Running the length of the field following the water as it progressed through the trench Natsu soon came to the hill. Watching the water flow down the hill and rejoin the river again made Natsu fist pump at his success. Looking back at the trench and seeing all the dirt piles next to it gave Natsu and idea. Within a matter of minutes Natsu had spread the loose dirt all over the field. The size of the field kept the dirt from being noticeable as it was spread so thin that it sank below the grass. Natsu had also snacked on a bit of the dirt to recharge the magic he’d expended from using his spells. With his job done Natsu walked up to the back of the farmhouse and knocked again. The injured farmer came out on his crutches, upon seeing his completed trench with water flowing through it; he smiled down at the young mage.</p><p>“Well now, that’s some good work youngster! Didn’t even take you three hours, I knew hiring a mage was the right decision.” The farmer laughed as he took out the request paper from his pocket and signed it. Natsu took the paper from the man and noticed the stamp the bar maid had put on it earlier was faintly glowing. The words below the Guild Symbol changed from ‘In-Progress by Natsu Dragneel’ to ‘Completed by Natsu Dragneel’. “Now when my farm hands get here with the livestock we won’t have to worry about how to water them.” The man smiled before offering Natsu to have lunch with him and his wife. After a nice lunch with the couple and receiving his payment Natsu made the hour long walk back to Fairy Tail.</p><p>“I’m back!” Natsu announced as he shoved the guild doors open and waved the completed request around in the air. “I finished my first quest!”</p><p>“Congratulations Natsu, I thought that quest would be right for you.” The bar maid smiled as she took the guild’s ten percent cut of the quest reward. That had taken some time for Cana to explain the day before to the Dragon Slayer. But after she told him it was to pay the waitresses and for repair costs he’d understood. Especially after a yell from Makarov about somebody breaking a chair just a few seconds after Cana finished her explanation.</p><p>After pocketing his cash Natsu looked around the guild hall for something to do. Not seeing Cana or Gray Natsu’s eyes landed on Erza sitting at a table off to the side of the guild.</p><p>“Maybe she’ll have that fight with me now!” Natsu hoped as he rushed over to Erza. Hearing footsteps behind her Erza turned to look at who had approached her. “Hey Erza! You wanna have that spar now?” he asked with a beaming smile and his fists already up.</p><p>“You’re completely filthy!” Erza exclaimed at seeing Natsu covered head to toe in dirt.</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah, I just finished my first quest! I got a little dirty while I was digging.”  Natsu explained as he looked down at his dirt covered clothes.</p><p>“You need a bath immediately!” Erza ordered as she stood up from her table and grabbed Natsu’s wrist.</p><p>“What? Can’t we fight first?” Natsu asked as Erza started dragging him towards the Guild Hall’s showers.</p><p>“I’m not going to fight you when you’re covered head to toe in dirt, Natsu.” Erza replied as she kept dragging him. “Now get in the showers.” She commanded as they stood in front of the door labelled ‘Guild Showers’.</p><p>“Alright already, geez, a little dirt and she gets all weird.” Natsu muttered as he walked into the shower area and started getting his dirty clothes off. The guild had robes for the members that may have to make use of the communal showers while they waited for their clothes to be cleaned. Upon noticing a sound behind him Natsu turned to see Erza stripping her clothes off too. “Uh, Erza, what are you doing?” he asked his red haired guild mate a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to shower too and make sure you get clean.” Erza replied as she strode over to one of the shower stalls and started the water.</p><p>“Why? I know how to bathe myself. Plus Anna said that boys and girls bathed separately.” Natsu said confused at his friend’s actions.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with a little skinship between comrades, Natsu. Now get in the stall and let’s get you clean.” Erza stated with finality.</p><p>“I’m not sure; this is different than what Anna taught me.” Natsu replied nervously his faint blush getting a bit darker. Erza’s hand grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the stall was Natsu’s first time learning that when Erza said you were going to bathe, you bathed! He wasn’t sure whether he should be concerned or just accept Erza’s insistence on helping him. By the end of the shower he settled on being weirded out.</p><p>-Two Months Later-</p><p>In the two months that Natsu had been a Fairy Tail mage he’d completed twenty E-Rank quests and been promoted by Makarov to D-Rank. With more quests available to him Natsu had jumped into work and completed eleven D-Rank quests since his promotion. He’d even helped Cana with one of her Divination quests by retrieving the item she’d been asked to find. The brunette had happily given a portion of the reward to her pink haired friend. When asked why he was working so much Natsu had replied that he wanted to buy a plot of land in the forest outside of Magnolia and build himself a home. The adults of the guild had been surprised, but supportive, of Natsu’s desire and had even looked into some real estate for the young mage.</p><p>Erza had beaten him in their first fight and Natsu was eager to have a rematch. Sadly Erza worked a lot as well and the time to fight hadn’t presented itself again. Gray was around more and the two had brawled on multiple occasions when Erza wasn’t around. Natsu was currently in the lead on their fights, according to him since Gray disagreed, but he’d fight with the Ice Pervert whenever they met up.</p><p>Today however, Makarov had brought in three new children to the guild. The three were siblings and looked as if they’d had a rough time before being found by Makarov. The oldest sibling was a girl called Mirajane, she was about Erza’s age and Natsu could practically smell the magic power coming off the girl. Especially the arm that she kept hidden, even though the limb smelled different than the rest of her. The brother of the trio was called Elfman, he was fairly reserved and calm almost seeming shy with the way he interacted with others. The youngest sibling was a girl called Lisanna. She was sweet and kind and Natsu couldn’t help but smile back at the girl when they’d caught each other’s eyes as Makarov led the siblings through the door earlier.</p><p>“Alright you brats, listen up! We’ve got three new members joining the Guild today! Make sure you treat them well now that they’re a part of our family!” Makarov announced gesturing to the three siblings. The cheers and welcomes rang out from the various guild members as they used the excuse of new members to start partying. The three siblings went to an unoccupied table and sat down together. Natsu, being curious about his new guild mates, quickly wandered over to meet the siblings.</p><p>“Hi I’m Natsu Dragneel! What kind of magic do you guys use?” Natsu questioned as he looked between the three siblings excitedly. Mira wrapped her ragged cloak tighter around her hidden arm and didn’t say anything.</p><p>“We don’t use magic yet.” Elfman responded quietly a bit taken aback by Natsu’s loud greeting.</p><p>“But we definitely want to learn!” Lisanna piped up a smile on her face.</p><p>“Neat! But what about you Mirajane? I can tell you can use magic! You’re pretty strong too! You wanna fight?” Natsu asked with a big smile.</p><p>“No.” Mira replied in a morose tone.</p><p>“What? Why not? A good fight always cheers me up!” Natsu replied almost bouncing in his seat.</p><p>“Believe it or not, Natsu, most people don’t consider a fight a good time.” Cana spoke up as she sat next to him and handed out the drinks she’d procured for the siblings. Elfman and Lisanna gave thanks as they took sips from the cups but Mira didn’t move to touch her drink.</p><p>“Really? I love ‘em!” Natsu replied getting an amused sigh out of his brunette friend.</p><p>“So, now that you three are here what are you going to do?” Cana asked as she took a drink from her own cup.</p><p>“Hmm, that depends on Mira, she’s still not sure if she’s going to stay.” Lisanna replied as she looked at her sister with worry.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she want to stay? Fairy Tail is awesome!” Natsu questioned his head tilting to the left slightly.</p><p>“I’m possessed, ok?!” Mira hissed out holding onto her right arm with her left. “I don’t belong around regular people, I could hurt them.” The sadness in that statement made both Natsu and Cana want to reassure the girl that she could stay.</p><p>“How do you know you’re possessed?” Natsu questioned only having the knowledge of the term but never having seen anything like it.</p><p>“Because of my arm.” Mira replied sadly.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s possessed? Maybe it’s magic?” Cana proposed as she felt bad for the other girl who’d obviously had a very hard time before coming to Fairy Tail.</p><p>“What else could this be?” Mira sniffled as she exposed her right arm revealing a black demonic arm that faded back to human skin at the shoulder. “It happened after a demon came to the village we were living in. The villagers all called me possessed and cursed. We had to run away from there because of me.”</p><p>“Hmm, this arm smells different than the rest of you, but the magic is the same. I think that means it’s still your arm. You know, just different.” Natsu stated while practically laying across the table and sniffing near Mira’s arm.</p><p>“Are you sniffing me?” Mira questioned confused. “Why aren’t you scared?”</p><p>“You’ll have to forgive Natsu, he was raised by a dragon, and human customs are only partially understood apparently.” Cana apologized as she dragged Natsu back into his seat and swatted him on the head lightly. “Also, I’m not sure he understands fear very well, he’s a bit weird like that.”</p><p>“Hey I’m not weird!” Natsu argued with a pout getting a deadpan look from Cana. Two giggles could be heard from the other side of the table, one bright and full of joy while the other was quieter but still cute. Cana and Natsu looked back and noticed that both of the Strauss sisters were giggling at Natsu’s pouting face.</p><p>“I bet Master Makarov could tell us for sure whether it’s magic or possession. You should ask him, Mira.” Cana suggested with a smile as she pointed to the small old man sitting on top of the bar drinking a mug of beer.</p><p>“Yeah, gramps knows tons about magic! He’ll know what to do!” Natsu encouraged Mira with a bright grin. Mira, seeing two people that didn’t run in terror from the sight of her arm, could only nod slightly in acceptance as she stood up and made her way over to Makarov. She was instantly followed by her siblings as well as Natsu and Cana.</p><p>“Master Makarov?” Mira questioned as she stood before the old man.</p><p>“Hmm? What can I do for you Mirajane?” Makarov asked as he looked at the five children in front of him.</p><p>“Could you…could you tell me if I’m possessed?” Mira mumbled out quietly as she showed him her demonic arm. Makarov looked the limb over and without moving from his spot gave his answer.</p><p>“That’s Take-Over Magic, not possession in the slightest. You have the Magic that allows you to take on the attributes of demons that are defeated either by you or near you. It’s called Take-Over: Satan Soul.” Makarov informed the group of children.</p><p>“So it really is magic?” Mira questioned in shock.</p><p>“Yes, a little training with your magic should help you undo the transformation on your arm so that it goes back to normal. I’ll help you with it if you’d like.” Makarov offered with a smile getting a small smile from Mira and a nod.</p><p>“See isn’t that great Mira? I told you gramps would know!” Natsu laughed as he gave the white haired girl a one arm hug.</p><p>“Natsu! I still have the demon arm!” Mira exclaimed startled that anyone would want to be so close to her with her arm the way it was.</p><p>“So? I think your magic is pretty cool!” Natsu replied with a grin as he pulled her in closer and even accepted a hug from Lisanna with his other arm.</p><p>‘Cool? He thinks this magic is cool?’ Mirajane thought to herself in shock as a blush spread across her face. ‘Why do I feel warm right now?’</p><p>“So, would you two like to join your sister for magic lessons? If your sister has an in-born talent for Take-Over Magic you both might as well. It never hurts to try.” Makarov grinned getting smiles and nods from Elfman and Lisanna.</p><p>“I wanna try! I wanna have the same magic as Mira!” Lisanna giggled as she held onto Natsu.</p><p>“I’d like to try too. It would be nice to have the same type of magic as my sisters.” Elfman grinned shyly while bowing slightly.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll start tomorrow morning. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of magic pretty quick.” Makarov encouraged the siblings before taking another drink from his mug.</p><p>“That’s great!” Natsu exclaimed as he pulled Mira and Lisanna close again. Mira’s face went red while Lisanna giggled and squeezed Natsu tight. The quintet of children went back to their previous table to continue getting to know one another while Makarov looked on proudly at his brats. Even when they caused trouble he still couldn’t help but be proud of them. A crash from the other side of the Guild Hall had a vein appear on Makarov’s forehead as he turned and yelled at a group of brawling mages.</p><p>“You brats! Stop breaking the furniture! Macao, Wakaba you two are fixing the damage to the floor!” Makarov yelled while extending his arm and slamming his fist on top of Macao’s head.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We’ll be getting a few more chapters of the younger years before we move forward towards the start of the manga. I plan to deviant further away from canon in multiple places while still keeping a few of the canon missions and such in place. I hope you’ll continue to enjoy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Distant Quest, Natsu the Salamander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with a new chapter of Magma Dragon King! This chapter we see a bit of a time skip and see how Natsu gets his epithet ‘Salamander’. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 – Distant Quest, Natsu the Salamander</strong>
</p><p>It had been three years since Natsu had joined Fairy Tail. In that time he’d completed multitudes of missions and ascended from D-Rank to B-Rank. Another new friend had come to Fairy Tail in the past year as well. Her name was Levy McGarden a friendly bluenette that loved books. She used a magic called ‘Solid Script’ that let her write words in the air that then took on the effects of the word in question. Natsu spent some time asking Levy about her magic and what kinds of words she could use.</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>“So you can apply your Solid Script to yourself?” Natsu questioned Levy as they sat at a table with Cana and Lisanna. Mira and Erza were out on jobs and Elfman was training his Take-Over Magic.</p><p>“Yes, though it’s a bit more complicated than when I write stuff in the air.” Levy replied as she flipped through her book before showing the three the page about using Solid Script on the caster. “The more complex the word the more difficult it becomes. Plus certain words wouldn’t work at all because of how Solid Script functions. For example I couldn’t make myself immortal by writing the word on myself with Solid Script.”</p><p>“All magic has some form of limitation. I can’t see into the future with one hundred percent accuracy no matter how good I get with my Card Magic.” Cana replied as she sipped from her drink while holding up a card.</p><p>“I can’t Take-Over any Animal Soul that’s stronger than me either.” Lisanna smiled as she turned her hands into cat-like claws. “Otherwise I risk getting taken over myself.”</p><p>“What about a word like ‘speed’?” Natsu asked as he read over the page in Levy’s book.</p><p>“I might be able to do that in the future. It would work like a form of speed magic at least for a short burst. But it would fade away almost instantly if I didn’t focus on it.” Levy replied as she turned the page and read some more.</p><p>“Oh, oh what about the word invulnerable? You’d be able to take any attack and come out fine!” Natsu cheered as he looked at the Script Mage with a toothy grin.</p><p>“I can’t do that!” Levy cried out in shock at Natsu’s suggestion. “A powerful word like invulnerable would demand an equally huge amount of magic to empower it. I’d use up all of my magic power and still fail to invoke a word like that.” She admonished the Dragon Slayer with wide eyes.</p><p>“Really? I bet you could do it in the future though! You’re a hard worker Levy, so I’m sure you’ll be an awesome Script Mage!” Natsu encouraged with another toothy grin getting smiles from Lisanna and Cana while Levy blushed at the praise and encouragement from her friends.</p><p>“I’ll try.” Levy shyly replied as she hid her face behind her book, getting giggles from Cana and Lisanna.</p><p>-End Flashback-</p><p>Today Natsu was perusing the request board when he noticed a B-rank Quest that made him smile, both at the fond memories it brought up and the taste he remembered from growing up with Igneel. The quest was a call for help from the other side of Fiore, near the border where the Country of Bosco and the Country of Seven met Fiore in the East.</p><p>“Now this brings back memories.” Natsu smiled as he pulled down the quest. “A Salamander has come down from the mountains and attacked the town of Falaise. Need assistance immediately. Reward is two hundred thousand Jewels.” Natsu quickly walked up to the bar and had the quest stamped with his name.</p><p>“Heading out, Natsu?” Lisanna asked as she walked up to Natsu at the bar.</p><p>“Yep, going to help this town on the border deal with a Salamander. I can’t wait, been too long since I had some roast Salamander!” Natsu replied with some drool at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Be careful Natsu, and bring back some for the rest of the guild too!” Lisanna smiled as she hugged the Dragon Slayer.</p><p>“Sure thing Lisanna!” Natsu replied while returning the hug. He liked getting hugs from his female friends. Though Erza often forgot to take off her armor before pulling him into a hug, hitting his head against her armor hurt! Cana was nice about it and usually hugged him when he came back from a quest. Mira always teased him when she gave him hugs. The eldest Take-Over sibling had come a long way from the morose girl she’d been when she first arrived. Now a day she was a rebellious teenager that dressed in a goth-rocker style and was one of the stronger mages in the guild. He really wanted to fight with her but Mira always turned him down saying he had to earn it. Erza however could easily get a fight from Mira as the two fought over one thing or another. Oddly enough Natsu always seemed to be around when the two girls started their most intense brawls.</p><p>“See you when you get back!” Lisanna waved as Natsu walked out the guild doors with a wave back. Now all he had to do was ride that death contraption known as a train to get to Falaise.</p><p>“Maybe I could just walk?” Natsu mused to himself before remembering that the quest stated immediate help. “I hate trains.” He grumbled as he made his way towards Magnolia’s train station.</p><p>-One Long Train Ride Later-</p><p>“So this is Falaise?” Natsu mumbled as he walked out of the train station and looked around. The town wasn’t much different than Magnolia in terms of design; though Falaise did have an army garrison stationed on the eastern side of town unlike Magnolia. The soldiers had tried to take down the Salamander when it had attacked but had been defeated and left with severe injury. Thankfully no one had died yet but the majority of the town’s livestock had been devoured. The Salamander had been seen stalking around the mountains surrounding the village since the last attack and the citizens had sent out the quest to get a mage to deal with the beast.</p><p>Natsu walked towards the Mayor’s residence to meet with the man as well as the Captain of the garrison. Shortly after arriving and meeting the two men Natsu learned that the Captain had scouts tracking the position of the Salamander. When the next report came in via communication lacrima Natsu would head out to intercept the Salamander. At first both the Captain and Mayor had been skeptical of Natsu’s ability to take on the quest. Natsu had assured them that he’d hunted Salamanders before and they tasted delicious when roasted. The look on the pink-haired mage’s face was all it took to convince the two that he knew what he was talking about. It was less than an hour before the scouts reported in. The Salamander was near the plateau northwest of the village and would most likely be at the plateau within the hour.</p><p>“So where is this plateau?” Natsu asked as he prepared to leave.</p><p>“We’ll show you.” The Captain spoke up as the Mayor brought out a map of the surrounding area. The two showed Natsu the plateau and the most direct path to it on the map getting a nod from the Dragon Slayer.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll head over there and take care of this. You guys get some grills and ovens ready, because I’m going to want to feast as soon as I drag this Salamander back!” Natsu grinned as he started running down the road towards the plateau.</p><p>It only took about fifty minutes for Natsu to reach the plateau. Upon arriving to the mostly flat, rocky area he could already smell the Salamander approaching. When the Fire Lizard came into view Natsu couldn’t help but let out a whistle. This Salamander was at least forty feet in length from snout to tail tip. Large and strong with dark reddish scales and huge claws, the Salamander had clearly lived a long time.</p><p>“I guess I should get its attention.” Natsu grinned as he inhaled deeply. “Earth Dragon’s Roar!” A large cone of spiraling rock and dirt was exhaled by Natsu and rushed towards the Salamander. The beast only had a moment to look up before it was struck by the attack and staggered back from the force. “Nice to meet you!” The pinkette laughed as he watched the Salamander knock the rocks aside as it roared at him. Without a moment’s pause the Salamander launched a wave of fire at Natsu from its mouth. The Dragon Slayer replied in kind. “Fire Dragon’s Roar!” The two waves of fire clashed and filled the plateau with heat. The attacks tapered off and the Salamander charged at Natsu with another roar.</p><p>“Magma Dragon’s Piercing Talons!” Natsu called forth his spell as his hands were surrounded by lava and he met the Salamander’s charge head on. He dodged the snapping jaws of the Salamander before striking it across the side of the head. The beast roared in pain before smacking Natsu away with its foreleg. Natsu rolled for a moment along the ground before getting back to his feet. A large wave of fire heading in his direction met his vision as Natsu launched another ‘Fire Dragon’s Roar’ in return. Again the two breath attacks clashed and dispersed leaving a heat haze around the plateau for several moments.</p><p>The Salamander charged again before rearing up on its back legs and swiping at Natsu with its front claws. Natsu dodged around the swipes noticing how they easily gouged out the rock of the plateau. With a quick dash forward Natsu was inside the Salamander’s guard and unleashed multiple strikes with his lava coated fist against the beast’s less protected underbelly. The Salamander roared out in pain before trying to drop its body on top of Natsu and crush him. The Dragon Slayer dived out from under the beast in the nick of time to avoid being crushed.</p><p>“Earth Dragon’s Stone Spears!” Natsu called as he slammed his foot down on the rocks of the plateau sending dozens of rock spears at the Salamander. The Fire Lizard made a quick spin and smashed all of the spears with a tail swipe. The force of the swipe sent a strong gust across the plateau.</p><p>“Man, you’re pretty strong aren’t you?” Natsu smirked as he eyed the Salamander. His response was the Salamander charging at him again. Rushing forward Natsu jumped above the Salamander’s bite and unleashed a different spell. “Magma Dragon’s Wing Attack!” With a strong wave of his arms Natsu sent a burning wave of lava at the Salamander’s back. The molten rock hit the Salamander causing the lizard to roar out in pain before it started rolling around on the rocky ground trying to get the lava off itself. Natsu moved in to get a better shot at the downed Salamander only for the beast to suddenly lunge at him with a claw swipe. Without time to change his course Natsu tried to shift his body to the side to dodge. He was only partially successful, a burning pain erupted on his left side as one of the Salamander’s claws grazed him and left a bloody gash behind.</p><p>“Damn it!” Natsu snarled as he pushed more magic into his lava coated right hand. The lava took an even more defined shape of a dragon’s talons and flames erupted from the bubbling molten rock. “Take this!” He roared as he drove his attack straight into the Salamander’s eye. The lava spell didn’t slow down as it pierced through the eye, broke the bones in the skull and finally hit the brain. Natsu roared again before sending a burst of magic into his spell causing it to erupt within the Salamander’s head. Natsu yanked his arm out of the dead Fire Lizard’s head and watched it collapse with lava pouring out of its ruined eye, its other eye and both nostrils. Seeing his opponent dead Natsu followed his instincts and through back his head letting out a loud dragon-like roar at his victory. “Raaaahhhh!” The resounding echoes off the mountains made the roar seem even louder and the scouts that had been dispatched to follow the Salamander couldn’t believe what they’d just seen.</p><p>“By the gods, the kid did it. He killed it!” One of the scouts stated in shock.</p><p>“It was like there were two Salamanders fighting down there.” The other scout muttered as he reached for the communication lacrima to report the success of the quest. No one knew that this random observation would spread far and wide and give Natsu a name that would become synonymous with powerful magic and monster hunting skill.</p><p>Natsu huffed as he stopped roaring and flinched as he placed his hand on his wounded side. With a grimace Natsu applied his Fire Magic to the wound and sealed it with the heat. It would definitely leave a scar but at least he didn’t have to worry about the bleeding anymore. With a sigh Natsu sat down to rest for a moment. Breaking through the Salamander’s magic resistant scales had required each of his spells to have much more power than normal. All Dragonkin had some level of magic resistance and it only got stronger as they aged. Natsu wouldn’t be surprised if this Salamander was close to fifty years old. It probably weighed just under a thousand pounds too.</p><p>“Man, it’s going to be a pain to drag you back to the village.” Natsu sighed as he looked over his kill. Hearing footsteps behind him Natsu turned and saw two army soldiers approaching him.</p><p>“Amazing work young mage, I couldn’t believe my eyes.” The first soldier spoke.</p><p>“We’re the scouts sent to track the Salamander’s movements. We saw your fight with it. I’d have never believed a mage your age could be so strong.” The second soldier stated.</p><p>“This guy was tough but not nearly as tough as me!” Natsu grinned.</p><p>“A squad is being sent up here to help retrieve the carcass. The Captain says you wanted to cook it, right?” The first soldier asked.</p><p>“Yep, roast Salamander is tasty! Just wait until you try it!” Natsu drooled at the thought. About two hours later Natsu was happily stuffing his face with Salamander meat while the townspeople of Falaise celebrated the success of the quest. The Mayor had happily presented Natsu with his reward and the Captain along with the garrison’s weapon smith had asked Natsu about the Salamander’s scales, fangs, claws and their usefulness as weapon material. Natsu knew, thanks to Igneel, that with proper methods a Dragonkin’s remnants could be forged into weapons and that the scales could make armor. The weapon smith knew the process of magic forging and practically begged Natsu for part of the spoils. With a grin Natsu agreed to take half the scales, eight fangs, and five of the claws while the rest would be left to Falaise. The Mayor had asked if any part of the Salamander could be sold to help buy new livestock to replace the ones that had been lost. A potion maker from the village had confirmed that the bones of Dragonkin could be ground down into what was called ‘Dragon Powder’ and used in several rare potions. The money from selling the bones and a few rare potions should be able to cover the costs of replacing the livestock.</p><p>It was a happy Natsu that left the town of Falaise with a wheeled cart carrying his spoils, including almost thirty pounds of meat salted and preserved by the village butchers, along with his completed quest form. He lamented the upcoming train ride but was looking forward to giving his friends some gifts from his spoils.</p><p>-Another Long Train Ride Later-</p><p>“Young man, are you all right?” A train attendant asked Natsu seeing the pink-haired teen on the floor of the train groaning.</p><p>“Kill…me.” Natsu groaned out as he looked up at the attendant.</p><p>“Well we’ve reached Magnolia so how about I help you off the train instead?” The attendant asked with a smile before helping Natsu off the train along with his cart and pack.</p><p>“Solid ground! Oh how I’ve missed you!” Natsu exclaimed once he was off the train and on the platform. Nearby passengers gave the teen a strange look before going on their way but Natsu paid no attention. Finally off the death trap called a train Natsu grabbed the handle of the cart and started heading towards Fairy Tail. A short time later and Natsu was kicking open the doors of the guild. “I made it back!” he called out getting welcomes from several members.</p><p>“Good job completing the quest Natsu.” The bar maid in charge of the quest board smiled as she took the guild’s ten percent cut of the reward.</p><p>“Thanks! It was a good fight! I brought back some meat to share with everybody!” Natsu grinned as he placed the wrapped meat on the bar top.</p><p>“How thoughtful of you, Natsu.” The bar maid replied as she motioned for two more maids to come over and help. Makarov wandered over to get a look at what Natsu had brought back and smiled at seeing the meat.</p><p>“Well now, looks like we’ve got ourselves something good today.” Makarov chuckled getting a grin from Natsu. “How’re you doing after your quest?”</p><p>“Fine, the Salamander got a glancing blow on me but I’ll be fine.” Natsu smiled as he moved his vest aside to show his injury. Makarov paled seeing the scarred area and noticing that Natsu obviously hadn’t had it treated properly in Falaise.</p><p>“Brat, get to the infirmary while I call Porlyusica.” Makarov sighed as he pointed towards the infirmary.</p><p>“What? Why?” Natsu asked confused.</p><p>“Because you need to get that injury looked at you dolt!” Makarov told him causing Natsu to nod before heading towards the infirmary. Makarov quickly followed him and assured him they’d celebrate with the meat he brought back once Porlyusica had given him the all clear. Natsu had cheered at that while pulling the cart with the rest of his spoils behind him.</p><p>“Why would you think you could take care of this yourself?!” Porlyusica demanded as she cleaned up Natsu’s injury and applied a healing salve that would reduce the scarring. The pink-haired older woman was often called over to Fairy Tail to patch up the dumb brats when they got in over their heads. This Natsu had been seen by her three times since he’d joined and this time made four. “Can’t you keep yourself from getting injured you brat?”</p><p>“Hey, this wasn’t so bad!” Natsu tried to protest only to get bopped on the head by the healer.</p><p>“This is going to be another scar you’ve collected for yourself, dimwit! Stop fighting things that can kill you if you can’t handle it!” Porlyusica scolded him. “First it was that Wyvern you fought when you became B-Rank. Then you go and fight a Poison Quill and nearly pass out by the time you get back here because you didn’t get treatment for the poison! You also got another scar when you went after that Dark Mage last month! So you don’t get to tell me what’s bad and what isn’t!”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Porlyusica.” Natsu mumbled as he looked away.</p><p>“Now stay in bed for an hour to let the salve do its work.” Porlyusica ordered as she began to pack up her things.</p><p>“Fine.” Natsu grumbled before looking towards Makarov. “Gramps can I get some thick string or cord?”</p><p>“I think we have some, why do you want it?” Makarov asked as Natsu reached over and pulled out a few of the fangs he’d gotten as spoils from the Salamander.</p><p>“I want to make a necklace for Cana, Erza, Lisanna, and Mira!” Natsu smiled as he picked out four fangs and placed them on the bed.</p><p>“That’s nice of you, Natsu. I’ll go get the string.” Makarov chuckled as he followed Porlyusica out of the infirmary.</p><p>“Thanks Gramps!” Natsu grinned as he set about making a small hole near the base of the Salamander fang he had in his hands. Makarov brought back a spool of tough string a few minutes later and then left Natsu to make his necklaces. The old man wondered if Natsu thought about the significance of making something for a select group of girls but laughed it off.</p><p>Natsu had just finished making the fourth and final necklace when he heard a group of footsteps pounding towards the infirmary. A second later and the door was thrown open as Lisanna, Cana, Erza, and Mira ran inside.</p><p>“Natsu!” All four girls called out as they stood beside his bed and started looking him over.</p><p>“Hey girls! How’s it going?” Natsu asked with a smile before he was bombarded by questions.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Lisanna asked worried about him.</p><p>“What did you do?” Cana questioned worry and exasperation mixing her expression.</p><p>“You must be more careful, Natsu!” Erza scolded with worry coloring her voice.</p><p>“Stop making Lisanna worry about you!” Mira growled at him though it lost all heat with the concern practically pouring out of her eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to make you all worry!” Natsu apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. “I saw an opening and took it. The Salamander just had one more good lunge left in it.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re all right?” Lisanna questioned with a sniffle.</p><p>“I’m fine, Lisanna. Porlyusica says I can get out of bed in a while. Then Gramps promised we’d party with the Salamander meat I brought back!” Natsu grinned at Lisanna getting a bright smile back.</p><p>“So that was you who brought back all the meat the bar maids are currently cooking?” Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yep! I can’t wait for you all to taste it! You’ll see why I like it so much!” Natsu smiled getting Mira to turn her head slightly to try and hide the pink on her cheeks.</p><p>“You never cease to amaze, Natsu.” Erza smiled as she shook her head fondly.</p><p>“What do you have there, Natsu?” Cana asked noticing the necklaces in the boy’s lap.</p><p>“Oh right, I got these fangs as spoils from the Salamander. So I thought I’d use them to make something for you four!” Natsu exclaimed happily as he handed each of the girls a Fang Necklace.</p><p>“This actually looks pretty cool.” Mira smirked liking how the fang fit with her style of clothing.</p><p>“Thanks Natsu! I’ll cherish it!” Lisanna beamed at him as she held the Fang Necklace in her hands.</p><p>“Thank you Natsu. I appreciate your gift.” Erza smiled at him a warm look in her eyes as she gazed at the Fang Necklace.</p><p>“Thanks, Natsu, this is really nice of you. I’ll wear it all the time.” Cana smiled as she put the Fang Necklace on. The fact that it was the first gift that Natsu had given her ‘just because’ made a warmth spread through her.</p><p>“I’m glad you like them! They definitely look good on you!” Natsu replied with a thumbs up gesture and a toothy smile.</p><p>None of the girls noticed the fact that Natsu’s pupils had become slit like a dragon’s when they all put on their Fang Necklaces. Even Natsu didn’t notice anything as he was happy that his friends liked their gifts. But deep within Natsu’s subconscious mind, where instinct dwelled, a passing primal thought resounded.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Mine.’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ooohh! The plot thickens! So how did you like Natsu’s quest all the way out on the border of Fiore? Was the fight scene ok? Don’t worry we’ll have more in later chapters, it’s Natsu after all! Plus a fight between Natsu and Erza with another between Natsu and Mira to come! Then of course everybody’s favorite flying blue cat appears!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Battle the Knight and Demon, the Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! This chapter we get to see a battle between Erza and Natsu as well as a battle between Mira and Natsu! Plus Natsu finds a certain egg and he and Lisanna decide to take care of it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5 – Battle the Knight and Demon, The Egg</strong>
</p><p>“Erza, fight me!” Natsu challenged with a grin as he stood behind the red-haired girl in the guild hall.</p><p>“Alright fine, but only because I don’t have a quest today.” Erza agreed with a sigh as she stood up from her table and headed towards the back of the guild.</p><p>“Yes!” Natsu cheered as he followed behind Erza as they exited out of the guild hall’s back door. He still remembered their first fight.</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>Natsu and Erza stood across from each other getting ready to have their first fight against each other. Natsu had a wide grin on his face while Erza was calm. Natsu quickly rushed towards Erza with flames appearing on his hands. Erza let him get closer before she swung her sword and smacked the ankle of his right leg with the flat side. Natsu stumbled from the unexpected strike and struggled to regain his balance.</p><p>“Hey! What was that?!” Natsu growled at the redhead.</p><p>“I disrupted your footwork and stalled your charge.” Erza responded as she kicked at his other ankle getting Natsu to stumble backward to avoid the strike.</p><p>“Stop that!” Natsu demanded only to have Erza fluidly dodge his sloppy retaliatory punch and punch him in the back of the head. “Ow!” Natsu groaned as he stumbled forward.</p><p>“If you can break your opponent’s rhythm in battle it becomes easier to defeat them.” Erza explained as she ducked under Natsu back fist and struck him in the stomach with the pommel of her sword. “It’s basic tactics.”</p><p>“I’ve fought Salamanders and Wyverns and they never fought like this!” Natsu groaned as he stood up from his hunched over position, it was a good thing he was so durable.</p><p>“Of course they didn’t, they’re strong but still beasts, humans will often fight with tactics against other humans. I have much more experience fighting human opponents than you do, so I have the advantage in this fight.” Erza told him as she dodged his punches and kicks before slamming her swords’ sheathe into the side of Natsu’s head.</p><p>“Ow!” Natsu growled.</p><p>“Disrupting your opponent’s senses is also a common tactic.” Erza informed as she used the reflection of the sun off her sword to blind Natsu for a second. That instant was all the redhead needed to close the distance and sweep Natsu’s feet out from under him. Natsu crashed onto his back only to feel the tip of Erza’s sword against his throat. “I win.” She stated getting Natsu to grumble as he rubbed the side of his head.</p><p>-End Flashback-</p><p>“Hey! Natsu and Erza are going to fight again! Get out the betting pool!” Wakaba called out as multiple mages started rushing out back to get a good view of the upcoming fight.</p><p>“So she finally agreed again, huh?” Makarov chuckled as he followed after his brats. Once outside, Makarov took up his place as the ‘referee’ of the fight. Most of the guild was now surrounding the large open area behind the guild hall in excitement.</p><p>“You can do it, Natsu!” Lisanna called out cheerfully. “Good luck, Erza!”</p><p>“Take her down Natsu!” Mira yelled with a cackle getting Erza to shoot her a fierce glare. “What? You wanna go, you tin can?!”</p><p>“Hey! This is my fight! No butting in Mira!” Natsu yelled back, only to get a devious grin from Mira.</p><p>“Hey, Natsu! If you beat Erza I’ll finally fight with you!” Mira promised in a sing-song tone.</p><p>“For real?! Heck yeah! I’m fired up now!” Natsu cheered as Mira laughed at him while Erza scowled at her rival.</p><p>“Alright, alright, are you two ready?” Makarov questioned looking between Erza and Natsu. Getting a nod from both of his brats Makarov raised his hand into the air. “Then begin!” The old man stated as he chopped his hand down through the air.</p><p>“You think Natsu has a chance?” Macao asked with a grin as Natsu and Erza rushed at each other.</p><p>“Probably not, but let them have their fun anyway!” Wakaba answered with a chuckle.</p><p>The rest of the guild was standing on the outskirts of the field, so that they wouldn’t get caught up in the fight; most of the members cheering the two young teens on. Erza quickly whipped out her sword from her waist and swung it at Natsu’s right leg. Natsu spun to the side out of the path of the swing only for Erza to rush him with a thrust.</p><p>“Not this time!” Natsu grinned as he stomped hard on the ground. “Earth Dragon’s Tremoring Stomp!” The ground began to shake and crack as Natsu’s spell took its toll on the battlefield. Erza was struggling to maintain her footing while the crowd of mages were either falling over or yelling at Natsu to not get them involved. “You better not go easy on me, Erza! I want a good fight!” The Dragon Slayer shouted at the redhead.</p><p>“I’ll manage.” Erza replied as the shaking stopped.</p><p>“Then I’ll make you use one of those new Magic Armors of yours!” Natsu growled before his magic spiked and a wave of heat rushed over the battlefield. “Magma Dragon’s Roar!” A blast of molten lava emerged from Natsu’s mouth and rushed towards Erza. The heat of the spell making most of the crowd back away further from the fight.</p><p>“Very well, if you want to see them that badly.” Erza replied as her body began to glow and her clothing was replaced by armor. A swing of her new sword split Natsu’s Roar in two making everyone behind Erza dash out of the way of the lava as it impacted the ground. The magic energy dispersed, revealing Erza in her new armor. Orange, red and black made up the Magic Armor’s colors and it even had dragon-like wings on the back. It left Erza’s upper thighs uncovered for mobility and revealed the top of her breasts and her bare shoulders while a gold band with a red design protected her neck. Her arms, legs and body were all covered by the armor and its dragon-like motif. “This is my Flame Empress Armor; it reduces Fire Magic’s effectiveness by half.”</p><p>Natsu felt like his eyes couldn’t stop moving up and down Erza’s form to take in the armor. The clear dragon styling and the colors looked amazing on Erza and her developing figure. Natsu wasn’t completely oblivious to how his female guild mates had started growing in the last year or so. At fourteen Erza, Cana, and Mira had all started to develop some curves, especially in the bust as all three girls were proving to be rather, blessed, in that area. Heck even Lisanna was starting to show some growth and she’d been so small just over a year ago being two years younger than Mira.</p><p>“You look great!” Natsu beamed at Erza getting the redhead to almost stumble as she processed the Dragon Slayer’s words.</p><p>“Natsu! Take this seriously!” Erza half demanded half whined while pointing her matching sword at the smiling pinkette. The blush on her face almost matched the red of her armor.</p><p>“Sure thing, Erza!” Natsu agreed as his magic spiked again while another wave of heat spread over the battlefield. The two mages quickly met in the middle of the field as Natsu’s lava covered fist met Erza’s flame sword head on. The two rapidly exchanged blows trying to find a weakness in the other’s defense. Erza found a small opening and swung her sword at Natsu’s side. To the shock of everyone watching, and especially Erza herself, Natsu stopped the swing by slamming his knee and elbow onto both sides of the sword.</p><p>“Got you now, Erza!” Natsu roared as his left hand was covered in rock. “Earth Dragon’s Gauntlet!” A powerful punch coming at her forced Erza to abandon her trapped sword and dodge, taking several steps back.</p><p>“I’m impressed Natsu, I didn’t think you’d block that.” Erza complimented as she made her trapped sword dematerialize from Natsu’s hold and reappear in her hand.</p><p>“Hey! No fair, I disarmed you fair and square!” Natsu grumbled getting a giggle out of Erza before she became serious again. The two engaged each other again with Natsu shrugging off any Fire Magic Erza’s sword produced and Erza dodging most of Natsu’s Earth Magic.</p><p>“Man, I didn’t expect Natsu to last so long.” Wakaba muttered in disbelief while Macao nodded beside him.</p><p>“Kick her ass, Natsu!” Mira cheered loudly, she was actually hoping he’d win just so she could have a go at him now.</p><p>“You’re both doing great!” Lisanna encouraged as she stood beside her sister.</p><p>“You’re doing well, Natsu.” Erza acknowledged as the two jumped back from each other. Natsu was grinning at the compliment while Erza was panting slightly. Natsu was still exuding the high temperature from before and the heat was even starting to get through her Flame Empress Armor. That realization made Erza widen her eyes as she figured out what Natsu had been doing. “You’ve been increasing your heat output since the beginning. You’re trying to find the limit of my armor!”</p><p>“Yep!” Natsu growled as he coated both hands in lava. “Magma Dragon’s Burning Claws!” Natsu quickly closed the distance with Erza sending the girl on the defensive as she blocked the lava claws with her sword. With a grunt Erza kicked Natsu back a few steps and swung her sword at him. Natsu retaliated with a downward swipe of his lava claws the two attacks smashing into each other with enough force to make a small shockwave of magical energy. Unfortunately for Erza it was her sword that gave in first, a snap and the top half of her blade flew off to the side while Natsu’s claw swiped down her torso and sent the teen girl to the ground. Before she was able to recover Natsu had straddled her waist and held his burning lava claws at her throat. “I win!” The Dragon Slayer claimed with a fierce grin that made Erza’s cheeks warm.</p><p>“Winner, Natsu!” Makarov declared as several mages bemoaned the bets they’d just lost.</p><p>“Great fight, Erza! Let’s do it again soon!” Natsu smiled getting a small nod from Erza.</p><p>“Um, Natsu, could you get off of me?” Erza asked shyly as Natsu was still straddling her waist and the position was rather…intimate.</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure thing.” Natsu nodded as he looked down at Erza only for his eyes to widen and almost pop out of his head. It turned out that Natsu had indeed surpassed the limits of Erza’s Flame Empress Armor. This was noticed by the fact that where Natsu’s lava claws had struck, the armor had broken revealing what was beneath. In this case it was Erza’s bare torso, including her B-Cup breasts which Natsu had just gotten a full view of for the first time since Erza had started to develop. “Erza, shirt! Shirt!” Natsu warned as he leaned back over the downed redhead to block anyone’s view. He was also emitting a low warning rumble from his throat at every male within his sight.</p><p>“What?” Erza questioned as her cheeks burned red when Natsu leaned back over her. Their faces would only be a few centimeters apart if the boy looked down at her. Hearing Natsu mention her shirt she looked downwards to see her breasts out in the open. With a muffled squeal of embarrassment a glow overtook Erza’s body as she re-quipped into her clothes from before the fight. “Thank you for protecting my modesty Natsu.” She managed to say after her face stopped being so red. The two separated with Natsu helping Erza to her feet. The redhead nodded to Natsu before her face went red again and she quickly went to sit next to Cana on the sidelines. ‘Natsu saw my breasts! What am I going to do?! I’m glad he shielded me from everyone’s view. But I wonder what he thought of them? Did he like what he saw? No! Bad thoughts, Erza! Stop thinking about it!’ Meanwhile Cana was simply sitting beside Erza confused at the myriad of emotions crossing Erza’s blushing face.</p><p>“You wanna fight now Mira?” Natsu asked as he stared at the eldest Strauss sibling. Mira smiled devilishly as she strutted out onto the field and stood across from Natsu.</p><p>“I’m not going to go easy on you Natsu! Especially since you look so cute when you pout!” Mira giggled as she teased Natsu.</p><p>“Hey! I don’t pout!” Natsu yelled back as he took a ready stance.</p><p>“You will when I beat you!” Mira laughed as she transformed into her Satan Soul form. The red leotard left a huge amount of Mira’s torso visible including her cleavage, a bit of her own B-Cup breasts and all the way down to just above her pelvis. The large scaled tail and bat-like wings that formed only further accentuated the demonic claws that Mira’s hands had become. She had truly turned her form into that of a demon.</p><p>“Are you brats ready?” Makarov questioned looking between Mira and Natsu. Getting a nod from both of teens Makarov raised his hand into the air. “Begin!” The old man started the fight as he chopped his hand down through the air once more.</p><p>“What do you think Natsu’s chances are this time?” Macao asked since he’d just watched Natsu defeat Erza.</p><p>“Not a clue.” Wakaba answered while shaking his head.</p><p>“Go Mira! Go Natsu!” Lisanna cheered on her sister and her friend.</p><p>“You can defeat her Natsu!” Erza yelled before her cheeks went red when Natsu smiled back at her. She sat down and began to gently run her fingers along her Fang Necklace while trying to hide her blush. Cana grinned as she watched Erza become flustered even as she held her own Fang Necklace against her chest.</p><p>Natsu didn't even have time to react before Mira launched herself at him, kicking him the stomach, and sending him stumbling back.</p><p>“Not bad, Mira!” Natsu growled before slamming his foot into the ground. “Earth Dragon’s Shrapnel Barrage!” Dozens of large rocks erupted from the ground at high speed aiming at Mira forcing the teen to take to the air to avoid the barrage of rock.</p><p>“You think you can beat me at long range?!” Mira questioned, before increasing her speed and diving at Natsu with her fist raised. The Dragon Slayer cocked his fist back and engulfed it in lava before throwing it forward. In a split second Natsu and Mira’s fists collided. The force of the blow blew through the area ruffling their guild mate’s hair and clothes. Mira quickly responded to this stalemate, by lashing her tail into Natsu’s side and knocking him away. Mira then brought her hands together, forming a massive orb of Dark Magic, before launching it at Natsu.</p><p>“Magma Dragon’s Roar!” Natsu roared out sending the stream of molten rock against the orb of darkness. The two attacks struggled for a moment before the orb was destroyed and Mira had to dive down to avoid getting a face full of lava.</p><p>“I’m winning this now!” Mira growled in an inhuman voice, as she formed a swirling mass of Dark Magic in her hands. The orb was smaller than the first but felt much more powerful. “Soul Extinction!” She then fired it at Natsu, who only unleashed even more magic in response.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t know Mira was this competitive! This is awesome!” Natsu cheered his magic flaring around him as the Soul Extinction was flying towards his position. “Magma Dragon’s Eruption!” A massive column of lava sprang from the ground all around Natsu and launched over a dozen meters into the air. The Soul Extinction hit the column of molten rock and slowly forced its way through. Before the orb could pass any further than a few centimeters it was quickly caught up in the lava’s upward stream and launched high into the air were it exploded in a black haze that temporarily blotted out the sun over the Fairy Tail Guild. With a roar Natsu launched himself at Mira with flames coming from his feet. Mira was shocked that Natsu was suddenly in the air with her and almost failed to block the first rock covered fist. The two rapidly exchanged blows as they fell to the ground. Every time Mira tried to disengage to gain altitude Natsu would blast himself into her guard with his fire and force her to block another strike.</p><p>The two mages landed roughly and quickly began to tumble along the ground as they threw blows at one another. For a moment Natsu would have the upper hand before being flipped by Mira. Then it would be Mira flipped by Natsu as they struggled to pin the other to the ground.</p><p>“Evil Spark!” Mira cried out discharging blue lightning from her body shocking Natsu and letting her pin him down.</p><p>“Earth Dragon’s Seismic Slam!” Natsu roared out as he grabbed Mira by the waist and slammed her into the ground beside him. The shockwave that shook the ground let every onlooker know just how much magic Natsu had put into that spell. The Dragon Slayer was quick to pin the She-Devil to the ground and encase her hands and feet in rock to secure her completely. Straddling Mira’s waist and with a lava coated fist hovering over her head Natsu growled lowly. “I win.”</p><p>“Well, this is a bit more than I was ready for Natsu.” Mira blushed bashfully as she realized she was not only pinned and straddled but also tied up at the same time. This situation wouldn’t be out of place in that adult novel she and Erza had taken a peek at a while back. Mira blushed even darker at that realization causing Natsu to cock his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>“Winner, Natsu!” Makarov declared as more mages grumbled about losing bets while others celebrated their winnings.</p><p>Natsu quickly released Mira from the rock and stood up. Mira sat up and huffed as she tried to get her blush to go away. Natsu held out his hand to help her back onto her feet and Mira gently took it and let the pinkette pull her up. Mira stood up but stumbled slightly only for Natsu to catch her in his arms and pull her into his chest. Mira’s blush returned full force as she was essentially pulled into a hug by Natsu.</p><p>“You okay Mira?” Natsu asked as he let Mira take a half step backwards so he could look her in the eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Natsu, I’m fine.” Mira mumbled as she tried to get the heat to leave her cheeks through sheer force of will.</p><p>“That was awesome, Mira! We should fight more often!” Natsu grinned making Mira smile shyly as she nodded along with the pinkette’s request.</p><p>It had been almost a week since Natsu had fought and defeated both Mira and Erza and the Dragon Slayer was looking for something to do. Lisanna was walking with him through the forest happily spending time with her friend. Natsu hadn’t found a job he’d been interested in today and Cana, Mira, and Erza were all on jobs of their own. Though he and Cana had made plans to hang out when she got back. The two had been spending time together like this since shortly after Natsu joined Fairy Tail. Often times it was the two of them just practicing their magic together, but every now and then the two would just find somewhere peaceful and simply enjoy each other’s company.</p><p>“So what are you hoping to find out here Natsu?” Lisanna asked as they slowed down a bit and Natsu looked around.</p><p>“No idea, Lisanna, just something to do for a while.” Natsu sighed as he looked around the forest for anything remotely interesting.</p><p>“Well we could always go fishing, that’s relaxing and has a chance to get us dinner.” Lisanna suggested with a smile getting one from Natsu in return.</p><p>“Not a bad idea, Lisanna, just you wait I’m gonna catch a huge fish for you!” Natsu exclaimed getting a happy cheer from Lisanna. “When I catch it I’ll give it one of these!” The pinkette boasted as he punched the tree he was standing next to causing some leaves to fall from the branches. Without warning a large object fell out of the tree and hit Natsu in the head. “Ow! What was that?!”</p><p>“It looks like an egg.” Lisanna replied as she looked the object over. “It has blue markings on it though.”</p><p>“What kind of egg is this huge?” Natsu wondered curiously as he sniffed at the egg.</p><p>“Well the only way to find out is to hatch it, right?” Lisanna questioned before glowing and taking on the form of a large bird with pink and green feathers. This was Lisanna’s Animal Soul: Bird, she often used it for scouting when she went on jobs with her siblings. With her new form Lisanna gently enveloped the large egg with her soft feathered wings in an attempt to start warming it.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s probably the easiest way, but maybe we should make a nest for it? You know, to keep it out of the rain and stuff.” Natsu suggested getting a nod from Lisanna. The two spent the next few hours making a small hut out of long grasses found in a field next to the forest. It was nothing amazing but for two kids without any building experience it was at least mostly water tight. They placed the egg in a nest inside the hut made from the same grasses and sat next it to warm it with their bodies.</p><p>“You know this is kinda like us being a mom and a dad.” Lisanna giggled getting Natsu to tilt his head in thought. It was sort of like that he supposed.</p><p>“I guess so.” Natsu nodded as he looked over at Lisanna to see the girl staring back at him.</p><p>“I’d like to be a mom if you were the dad, Natsu.” Lisanna smiled getting Natsu to smile back as he blushed slightly. “Then we could be happy together.”</p><p>“What about Mira, Cana, Erza and everyone at guild?” Natsu asked.</p><p>“I want them to be happy too, of course.” Lisanna replied while leaning against the egg. “But I think you could make me the happiest of all. If Mira, Cana and Erza wanted to be happy too we could just have one big family together.”</p><p>“Lisanna?” Natsu questioned as his face grew red. “What are you saying?”</p><p>“I like you at lot, Natsu, and I know Mira, Erza and Cana do too. But I don’t think we have to fight about it, love should bring joy not cause pain. We could all be happy together.” Lisanna answered as she locked eyes with the pinkette. “I’d like to have that kind of love-filled life with you.”</p><p>“Oh, really, well that’s…um…I don’t really know what to say.” Natsu stumbled over his words at what Lisanna was saying.</p><p>“I want to ask them about this, but I wanted to hear what you thought about it first. It’s different than what most people normally do but I don’t want any of us to be left out.” Lisanna continued as she looked out the small doorway of the hut. “So what do you think, Natsu? What do you want?”</p><p>“Lisanna, I really like all of you, but I’m not sure anybody would be willing to accept this kind of thing.” Natsu replied flustered, how was it that Lisanna was so insightful when she was a year younger than him?</p><p>“But what do you want, Natsu?” Lisanna asked again getting a sigh from the pinkette.</p><p>“I want all of you to be happy of course, but would I be able to make you all as happy as you deserve?” Natsu responded as he looked down at the floor of their hut. Natsu shifted over almost instinctively when Lisanna moved to sit in his lap and wrap her arms around him.</p><p>“You’re the only one that could ever do it, Natsu, the only one in the whole world.” Lisanna confirmed as she nuzzled into his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lisanna’s waist as he pulled her closer.</p><p>“But what if the others don’t agree?” Natsu questioned as they held each other.</p><p>“Just leave it to me. I’ll explain everything to them. Promise.” Lisanna promised as she and Natsu leaned against the large egg while holding each other. Natsu nuzzled into Lisanna’s soft white hair as he breathed in her scent.</p><p>“I’ll leave it to you then.” Natsu agreed as the two continued to take care of the egg while holding onto each other. Near sunset the two were still warming the egg with their shared body heat when Lisanna asked a question Natsu hadn’t been expecting.</p><p>“Hey Natsu?” Lisanna asked from her comfortable position in Natsu’s arms.</p><p>“Yeah?” Natsu questioned as Lisanna pulled back enough for them to be able to look at each other.</p><p>“Your dad taught you Dragon Slayer Magic, right?” Lisanna queried.</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Natsu responded.</p><p>“How did he teach you? Was it like when Master Makarov taught Mira, Elfman, and I?” Lisanna asked.</p><p>“Mostly, but I had to go through the Dragon Soul Ritual first, after that it was mostly just practicing over and over again until I got it right.” Natsu explained to the curious blue eyes of his friend.</p><p>“What’s the Dragon Soul Ritual?” Lisanna questioned. Natsu spent the next few minutes explaining everything Igneel had forced him to memorize about the Dragon Soul Ritual. Including how it was performed. Lisanna was quiet for a few minutes after the explanation before she spoke again. “Can you perform the Ritual yourself?”</p><p>“Yeah, at least Igneel said I could, though it would take me more than the three days that it took him. I’m just nowhere near as strong as him yet.” Natsu lamented getting a smile from Lisanna.</p><p>“Will you teach me?” Lisanna asked getting a soft smile from Natsu as he pulled her close again.</p><p>“Sure.” Natsu mumbled as he nuzzled into her hair again to take in her scent.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What’s this now? Is that a Harem I see beginning? Is Lisanna going to learn Dragon Slayer Magic? Or more specifically, Become a Dragon Slayer? What about the others? Will there be more? What about Happy? Will he learn Magic too? Plus next chapter Cana shares her secret with Natsu, what will a Dragon Slayer do when he feels like someone has hurt his loved one? Find out in the next chapters of Magma Dragon King!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ritual, Secret, Hatching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! This chapter Natsu spends time with Cana and learns her secret. Lisanna begins her Dragon Soul Ritual to become a Dragon Slayer. Then a certain mage returns to Fairy Tail for the first time in a year. What will a Dragon Slayer do to a person that has hurt someone they love? Also the egg hatches!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6 – Ritual, Secret, Hatching</strong>
</p><p>“So how do we start?” Lisanna questioned Natsu as the two sat in their self-made hut with the large egg. Natsu had asked that they wait until the morning before they started and now Lisanna was eager to learn this Lost Magic that her crush was willing to share with her.</p><p>“Well first off I feel like I should explain how the Dragon Soul Ritual takes effect.” Natsu began. “I covered how it’s performed yesterday but that’s only the how and not the why.”</p><p>“What’s the difference between the two, in this sense?” Lisanna questioned her head tilting cutely. Natsu couldn’t help but smile back at her.</p><p>“The ‘how’ of the Dragon Soul Ritual is that with enough Dragon Magic infused into any human mage they can take on the traits of a Dragon and become a Dragon Slayer, the ‘why’ of the Ritual is why this works the way it does. The simplest way Igneel ever explained it to me was that even though Dragons and Dragon Slayers emit a large amount of magic all the time, it is only capable of activating the Dragon Soul Ritual when they are focused on making a human mage into a Dragon Slayer. The intent behind the Ritual is to make the human mage in question part of the Dragon’s family.” Natsu explained getting a beaming smile from Lisanna.</p><p>“Like husband and wife?” Lisanna’s smile and the joy she put in those words made Natsu blush.</p><p>“Sort of? Any family member works it doesn’t have to be romantic or anything.” Natsu scratched the back of his head. “But the Ritual is meant to be a bond between family members, so it’s special and has a great deal of importance to Dragon’s. Igneel told me that the first version had flaws and that some human’s lost themselves to their Dragon Instincts. Most of them became mindless and destructive after getting strong enough. It was a bad time for both Humans and Dragons back then.”</p><p>“First version? So is the one you use the second?” Lisanna asked since Natsu was strong and he never showed any signs of mindlessness. He was a bit destructive though.</p><p>“Yeah, after the first Rituals showed these flaws the Dragons and Human Mages worked on it again. They eventually found a way to slow the progression of Dragonification. It gives the human mage’s body more time to build up anti-bodies against the Dragon Magic.” Natsu answered as he leaned forward to hold both of Lisanna’s hands in his own. Lisanna blushed slightly before smiling at Natsu as the two squeezed each other’s hands. “This Ritual means a lot to Dragons and their Human Children, the Dragon Slayers. I care about you Lisanna and I want you to be a part of my family. But you need to understand that a Dragon Slayer isn’t just a mage using Dragon Magic.”</p><p>“They’re not?” Lisanna questioned getting Natsu to shake his head.</p><p>“To learn Dragon Slayer Magic, a human mage has to first go through the Dragon Soul Ritual and become a Dragon Slayer. Igneel said that the mage becomes a ‘dragon in human skin’ and that they change on a fundamental level. The core of your being changes to become more like a Dragon and with it comes the potential for all the power that the Dragon’s wield. You’ll still be you and even be able to use your Take-Over Magic just like now. But your body will be stronger, more durable, and your Magic Power won’t have the limits that a Human body normally does.” Natsu informed her wanting to make sure Lisanna understood the entirety of what she was asking him to do.</p><p>“I still want to learn.” Lisanna smiled at him in the way that made Natsu care about her so much. “I want to be closer to you, Natsu. I want to understand you and see life through your eyes. I want to be with you, in all the ways possible.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lisanna.” Natsu smiled back his eyes expressing a sea of happiness and joy.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Lisanna chirped back as she leaned forward and rested her forehead gently against Natsu’s. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a time before separating.</p><p>“Normally when the Ritual is performed the mage takes on the Element of the Dragon, but the second version of the Ritual allows me to leave the Element ‘blank’ for lack of a better term. I’ll leave your Element up to you, ok?” Natsu stated getting a nod from Lisanna. With a grin Natsu leaned back against the edge of the hut and held out his arms to Lisanna. With a smile Lisanna moved over and sat down between Natsu’s legs. The white-haired girl sighed happily as she leaned back into Natsu’s chest and felt his arms wrap around her waist.</p><p>“Oh!” Lisanna gasped as she felt Natsu’s Magic reach out and envelop her. The warmth was expected but the depth of his Magic was amazing. She felt like she was in deep water, the pressure being similar. There was also the feeling of something old or ancient, primal maybe? What she was feeling from Natsu’s Magic was amazing, like she’d been given a glimpse of the primordial origin of Magic itself. With a pleasant sigh she sank deeper into her crush’s arms and let the Ritual begin. The two spent all day together, taking care of the egg and performing the Ritual. Natsu was actively using his Magic to perform the Ritual but it would still take two or maybe three weeks before Lisanna would be a Dragon Slayer. Lisanna was more than happy to spend all the time possible in her crush’s embrace.</p><p>-Three Weeks Later-</p><p>“There, your Magic shifted, did you feel it?” Natsu asked as he stopped infusing his Magic into Lisanna.</p><p>“Yes~.” Lisanna almost moaned as she nuzzled into Natsu’s chest. The feeling of her body fully integrating and accepting her new Magic and state of being was euphoric.</p><p>“You need to empty your Magic Power to set your Element. Did you decide on what you wanted?” Natsu questioned as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around Lisanna. He had been enjoying the last three weeks of being able to hold Lisanna as much as possible. Lisanna had happily told him that she enjoyed cuddling with him. Natsu still blushed at the look she’d given him when she said that almost two weeks ago.</p><p>“Fire, I want something a bit more offensive to balance out my agility from my Take-Over Magic.” Lisanna responded as the two exited the hut.</p><p>“That I can provide!” Natsu grinned as he stretched. Once Lisanna emptied her Magic Power her new Dragon Slayer physiology would allow her to consume any Element that was made by Magic. Fire was something he could provide to her in large amounts. He wondered if Lisanna had just wanted to taste his Magic and chosen Fire to suit that purpose.</p><p>“Here I go!” Lisanna exclaimed with a wink at Natsu. She rapidly began going through her various Take-Over forms. While each transformation didn’t take too much of her Magic alone, doing them back to back one after another would rapidly deplete her current reserves. After a dozen forms Lisanna sank to the ground and panted. “I’m done.”</p><p>“Feeling hungry?” Natsu asked since her body should be craving Magic right now.</p><p>“Starving.” Lisanna exhaled before showing off her new fangs as her stomach growled.</p><p>“Here.” Natsu chuckled as his hands were surrounded by flames and he knelt down next to Lisanna. With a slight hesitation the white-haired girl moved closer to the flames and acting on a powerful new instinct opened her mouth and chomped down on the fire.</p><p>“Mmm!” Lisanna groaned in joy. The fire actually had a taste! It was amazing! Like the best cooked steak she’d ever had! It was filling and rich and carried a bit of flavor that she couldn’t identify. Looking up at Natsu’s smiling face as she devoured his flames made her realize what the flavor was. It was Natsu! In the most pure and simple terms possible, this was the taste of Natsu’s life and being. She could eat this forever and never get tired of it. When she finished off the fire in his hands Natsu only smiled at her with such a warm look in his eyes that it made fire seem cold in comparison.</p><p>“More?” Natsu asked as he reignited his hands and Lisanna quickly devoured the flames. “Eat as much as you want, Lisanna.” He chuckled as Lisanna smiled up at him before kissing his palm making him blush. He kept the fire going for almost half an hour before Lisanna leaned back and patted her stomach fully satiated.</p><p>“Haa~, that was great.” Lisanna sighed happily.</p><p>“Glad you enjoyed it.” Natsu grinned as he picked her up in a princess carry causing Lisanna to yelp before giggling as Natsu carried her inside the hut. The two spent the next several hours, until sunset, resting and taking care of the egg.</p><p>The next day Cana and Natsu were hanging out and just enjoying each other’s company. The two had been having days like this since shortly after Natsu joined Fairy Tail. Cana had come to enjoy these times when she and Natsu could just be together and forget about everything else. Lisanna had gotten Erza, Mira and Cana together about three weeks ago and had a rather interesting conversation between the four of them. The topic of all four of them liking Natsu had caused many blushes and some denials. Lisanna wasn’t having any of that though and the youngest Strauss had laid out her desires to the other three girls. Needless to say all three of the older girls had blushed fiercely when they’d heard Lisanna’s proposal about all four of them having a large family together with Natsu. Cana adored Lisanna, it was hard not too with how sweet the girl was, but she had never pictured herself in such a relationship. Erza and Mira had almost immediately gotten into a brawl about why the other shouldn’t be allowed to join and Lisanna had tried to stop it while Cana was left to contemplate how she felt about the situation. Talking it over with Natsu had made her a small, tiny, slight bit more accepting of the proposal but she’d decided to think on it some more. Just the other day she’d decided to talk to Natsu about giving Lisanna’s idea a try. She couldn’t deny that she had some rather strong feelings for her pink-haired friend. He was kind, sweet without even meaning to be, helpful and just a good person all around. The only thing that was stopping her was the secret she was hiding from him and everyone else in the Guild.</p><p>“Hey, Natsu, I have something to tell you.” Cana started as she looked over at him from her place on the bench they were sharing in the park.</p><p>“What’s up?” Natsu asked as he saw the look on Cana’s face. She looked vulnerable and nervous, neither were looks he ever wanted to see on Cana’s face.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you that I’ve decided to give Lisanna’s idea a try.” Cana began only to be interrupted by Natsu pulling her into a hug. “Natsu?!”</p><p>“Thank you, Cana! This means more to me than you can imagine!” Natsu cheered as he held Cana against his chest. Cana rolled her eyes fondly at his excitable nature, but it was something she liked about him.</p><p>“But before I do, I needed to tell you something else.” Cana finished as Natsu let her out of his embrace but still kept one of her hands in his own. “If we’re going to try this then there shouldn’t be any secrets between us. So I need to tell you this before I lose my courage to do so.”</p><p>“You can tell me anything, Cana, no matter what.” Natsu replied the warmth in his gaze giving Cana more support than he’d ever realize.</p><p>“You remember Gildarts, right?” Cana asked deciding to get right to the heart of the matter.</p><p>“The old man that showed up for like a week last year? He was super strong! What about him?” Natsu replied excited about seeing Gildarts again whenever he wandered back to the Guild.</p><p>“He’s my father.” Cana stated dully a deep sadness in her tone. Natsu’s hand immediately squeezed hers gently.</p><p>“What? You two didn’t even talk when he was here though.” Natsu responded confused.</p><p>“He doesn’t know. I never told anyone. My mom and Gildarts were married, but she left him when he kept going on long quests and leaving her alone. I was born shortly afterwards. My mom got sick when I was still a baby, the healers couldn’t do much for her and she ended up passing away.” Cana began to tear up remembering some of her earliest memories with her mother being sick and having to watch as she slowly got worse. Natsu pulled her into his embrace again and Cana buried her face into his chest. After several moments she was able to resume with Natsu holding her and gently rubbing her back. “Before she died my mom told me that my father was a member of Fairy Tail. So after she passed I went to Fairy Tail to try and find him. But when I learned who he was and how important to the Guild he’d become; well, I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything. I didn’t feel like I was even worthy of being such a powerful mage’s daughter.”</p><p>“Cana you’re amazing. Gildarts would be a fool to not want you as his daughter.” Natsu comforted her getting the brunette to snuggle deeper into his embrace.</p><p>“I can’t tell him, Natsu. I’m only some B-Rank Mage from the same Guild; he’d probably never believe me anyway.” Cana muttered sadly as Natsu held her, feeling Natsu’s body heat up suddenly caused Cana to look up at Natsu only to see a look of anger on his face. “Natsu?”</p><p>“He’ll accept you, Cana, even if I have to beat it into his head!” Natsu practically growled as he tried to keep his anger in check and continue to comfort Cana.</p><p>“Natsu, he humored you when you challenged him to a fight last time he was here. You didn’t forget that he smashed you into the ground with one hand, did you?” Cana asked not wanting Natsu to do something foolish and get himself hurt because of her.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, no one gets’ away with hurting the ones I care about.” Natsu rumbled out as he pulled Cana closer and nuzzled her hair. Cana couldn’t help but smile at the proclamation from her pink-haired crush. Only Natsu would willingly throw himself at a monstrously stronger opponent because they’d made someone he cared about sad.</p><p>“Don’t do anything crazy, Natsu, I want you around forever you know.” Cana smiled up at him as Natsu blushed lightly getting giggles out of her. The two simply sat and enjoyed each other’s embrace for several minutes before an alarm suddenly blared out over Magnolia. The town itself began to shift and move and Cana couldn’t believe this was happening now.</p><p>“Gildarts!” Natsu practically roared as he almost vanished from the bench and Cana had to sprint to try and keep up with the pissed Dragon Slayer. She lost sight of him not a minute into her chase.</p><p>Natsu rushed through the restructured Magnolia heading for the lone path that led to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Gildarts was going to pay! How dare he neglect Cana! A small, still rational, part of Natsu’s mind tried to remind him that Gildarts didn’t even know Cana was his daughter but the angry side pushed it away. Spotting the orangette Crash mage walking down the path Natsu jumped down towards the man with a roar.</p><p>“Gildarts!!!” Natsu roared out as his fist was coated in lava and he swung as soon as Gildarts looked up to acknowledge him.</p><p>“That you Natsu? Whoa!” Gildarts exclaimed as he blocked the lava punch headed for his face. The ground under the Crash mage’s feet cracked from the force of Natsu’s blow. Gildarts himself didn’t even flinch however. “What the heck was that for?”</p><p>“How dare you hurt Cana?!” Natsu roared back as he launched his lava coated foot at the man’s torso.</p><p>“What?” Gildarts responded confused while also stopping Natsu’s kick with one hand.</p><p>“I’ll teach you not to hurt the ones I care about!” Natsu growled before inhaling deeply.</p><p>“Natsu don’t you do that!” Gildarts warned knowing how much power Natsu had ever since he’d first met the kid. If he unleashed the spell he was preparing in the middle of Magnolia there’d be hell to pay for the Guild.</p><p>“Magma Dragon’s Roar!” Natsu blasted out a huge torrent of molten rock at Gildarts only for the Crash mage to put on a serious face for a moment and unleash his own magic.</p><p>“Disassemble.” Gildarts stated as he held up his hand to the massive incoming wall of lava. The Roar dissipated into tiny cubes no bigger than a pebble though the heat in the area was still rising. Gildarts had only met Cana at the Guild a few times and barely spoke to her. Why was Natsu so adamant about attacking him for hurting the teen girl?</p><p>“Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Black Sky –.” Natsu had begun to chant causing Gildarts’ eyes to widen. Had Natsu gone feral?! The sheer amount of Magic he was building up was already raising the temperature in the area so much that the ground was starting to smoke. Gildarts would have to knock the teen unconscious before the dragon boy destroyed a good chunk of the town!</p><p>“Natsu!!!” Cana yelled out as loud as she could, instantly Natsu’s magic dropped as he aborted his spell and turned to look at Cana. The teen girl was huffing and panting as she walked towards the Dragon Slayer ignoring the heat that was slowly dissipating.</p><p>“Cana? What’re you doing here?” Natsu asked only for Cana to swat him upside the head. “Ow! What was that for?!” He questioned as Cana glared at him.</p><p>“I told you he doesn’t know anything about it! Yet you go charging off trying to fight him the second he gets here! Why wouldn’t I be upset?!” Cana demanded as she looked at Natsu with her arms crossed. Seeing Cana upset with him cooled Natsu’s head faster than one of Gray’s spells ever could.</p><p>“Sorry Cana, I just lost it a bit.” Natsu apologized getting Cana to sigh as she gestured to the area.</p><p>“I’d say it was more than a bit. You were getting ready to destroy a good chuck of the town with that spell! You dummy.” Cana reprimanded the pinkette getting Natsu to hang his head and agree with the girl he cared for.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Natsu spoke quietly getting a small grin from Cana as she forgave him. “I just couldn’t stand what you’d gone through and I lashed out. I was in the wrong. Sorry about that, Gildarts. You’re still a bastard though.” He grumbled out as Cana huffed and reprimanded him for insulting Gildarts.</p><p>“Can someone please explain what’s going on?” Gildarts asked more confused than ever. “Cana, did I hurt you in some way?”</p><p>“It’s not your fault; I’ve just been a coward for a long time.” Cana tried to brush the situation off. The look on Natsu’s face told a different story to the Crash mage.</p><p>“I’m willing to hear you out if you’re willing to talk.” Gildarts offered getting Cana to start for a moment as she realized the opportunity appearing before her. With an encouraging look from Natsu the brunette turned to look directly into her unknowing father’s eyes.</p><p>“Do you know if you have any children?” Cana asked since she didn’t know if Gildarts was aware of whether he did or didn’t have any children.</p><p>“What?” Gildarts asked as his face paled and his eyes went wide. “Are you…Cana…are you saying…”</p><p>“Guess that answers that question.” Cana sighed seeing her father’s reaction.</p><p>“Wait! Which one is your mother?! Sara? Naomi? Clara? Mina? Mary? Liza? No wait, the hair color is all wrong! Emma? Lila? Jenny? Sidney? Kate? The Yugo Sisters?” Gildarts rattled off as he panicked.</p><p>“Sisters?! Just how many women have you been with?!” Cana cried out in shock while Natsu’s eyes widened as Gildarts listed off names.</p><p>“No wait its Sylvia! It’s that face! She made it a lot!” Gildarts shouted seeing the angry look on Cana’s face.</p><p>“Seriously?! I finally tell you only to find out my old man is a deadbeat who can’t keep it in his pants! Whatever! Now you know! See ya!” Canna yelled as she turned to walk away. Natsu was still in shock from the list of names Gildarts had rattled off.</p><p>“Whoa! Hold up!” Gildarts exclaimed from his hunched over position on the ground.</p><p>“I don’t have anything else to say to you! Don’t worry I won’t be moving in! I would hate to ruin your game! Just carry on like I’m not around and…” Cana was cut off in her tirade as Gildarts suddenly wrapped her in a hug.</p><p>“You’re Cornelia’s daughter, no doubt about it.” Gildarts stated as he held his newfound daughter.</p><p>“Please, let go.” Cana requested as her father hugged her.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Gildarts asked as he kept the hug going.</p><p>“Like I said, I was being a coward. I thought I wasn’t good enough.” Cana replied as she let her father hold her.</p><p>“Your mother Cornelia was the only woman I’ve ever loved. Marrying her was the happiest moment of my life, but she left me because all I did was work and it killed me. When I heard she’d passed, it was like a shot to the heart. To think a part of her is still here with me. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know but I should’ve realized much sooner.” Gildarts apologized as he felt his daughter move in his arms.</p><p>“Don’t worry; I’m the one who didn’t tell you.” Cana explained as she moved Gildarts’ arms away and stepped back. “But it’s nice to finally get the weight off my chest. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”</p><p>“I had a daughter, all this time, and right in front of me.” Gildarts mumbled dejectedly.</p><p>“There’s no need for tears, Gildarts, I don’t expect anything from you. You don’t have to treat me differently.” Cana stated as she looked at her father. “But if you don’t mind, can I say this just once?” Gildarts looked up at his daughter’s face and listened with unshed tears in his eyes. “I’m glad I met you, Dad. I really am.”</p><p>“My little girl!” Gildarts cried as he brought Cana into another hug. “I’m sorry; I’ll never make you sad again. I’ll always be here for you.” The father promised with tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Cana replied but Gildarts just held her tighter as tears began to fall from both of them.</p><p>“All I ask is that you give me a chance to be a loving father.” Gildarts begged as the two continued to hug each other. Natsu smiled fondly off to the side, seeing Cana and Gildarts come together as father and daughter reminded him of his life with Igneel. He wondered how his scaly father was doing now days but he wouldn’t go looking for him until he was stronger than his old man.</p><p>“Come on, Natsu, we’ve got to tell the Guild and celebrate!” Gildarts called as he picked Cana up and started carrying her towards Fairy Tail.</p><p>“Put me down! I can walk on my own, Dad!” Cana struggled her face an embarrassed red. No way could she let the Guild see her carried in like a little kid, she’d never live down the embarrassment!</p><p>“I’m coming!” Natsu smiled as he watched Cana eventually struggle her way out of Gildarts’ arms. The trio made it to Fairy Tail and as soon as Gildarts walked through the door he loudly proclaimed that Cana was his daughter much to the shock of the rest of the Guild. Except Master Makarov who’d known for quite a while, you didn’t live to be his age without being able to pick up on subtle cues. The party that followed was one of embarrassment for Cana as Gildarts kept her by his side and doted on her. Seeing even Natsu getting a chuckle out of her embarrassment she smirked before walking over to him.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me tell Gildarts, Natsu.” Cana smiled.</p><p>“Sorry I kinda flew off the handle.” Natsu grinned only to go red when Cana leaned forward and kissed his cheek in the middle of the Guild Hall with everyone watching.</p><p>“Natsu!!!” Gildarts yelled as he rushed over from the bar to threaten the boy his daughter had given a kiss. He may have taken a liking to the boy but this and that were two different things!</p><p>“Cana!” Both Erza and Mira exclaimed as they rushed towards the other girl who was grinning at them unrepentantly. While Natsu was being interrogated by Gildarts and Cana, Mira and Erza were devolving into a three way argument about Natsu the doors to the Guild were thrown open and Lisanna rushed in carrying the large egg.</p><p>“Natsu! It’s hatching!” Lisanna called out. Suddenly Gildarts was talking to empty air and Natsu was beside Lisanna watching the egg move and the shell start to crack.</p><p>“What’s that?” Macao questioned looking at the large egg.</p><p>“No idea.” Wakaba replied staring at the hatching egg.</p><p>“Natsu! We aren’t done yet!” Gildarts called only for the egg to burst apart and reveal a tiny blue kitten with wings.</p><p>“Aye!” The little blue kitten exclaimed before it lazily floated down and landed on Natsu head.</p><p>“It’s so cute!” The entire Guild exclaimed looking at the tiny creature. Even Cana, Erza and Mira’s argument was forgotten as the three girls moved in to get a closer look at the small creature and coo at its adorableness.</p><p>“Aww, it made everyone happy instantly.” Lisanna cooed as she watched the Guild turn from rowdy and argumentative to happy and curious in seconds. “Just like a blue bird of happiness.”</p><p>“Happiness, huh?” Natsu thought as he pulled the small blue kitten off his head. “Sounds like a good name to me! How about you, Happy?”</p><p>“Aye!” Happy mewled back, getting even more cooing and squeeing over how cute the cat was.</p><p>“This will make a great painting!” Reedus chuckled as he quickly set up his easel and started sketching out the figures of everyone.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There we go! Lisanna has become a Dragon Slayer, a Fire Dragon Slayer specifically! What will Mira’s reaction be? Cana has admitted her feelings to Natsu and told Gildarts she’s his daughter four years earlier! How will that affect the story? Plus our adorable mascot has hatched! Will Erza and Mira eventually agree to Lisanna’s proposal? Will Cana want to become a Dragon Slayer as well? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dragon Slayer Training, Coming to Terms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! Let’s do a little Dragon Slayer Training. Spartan Style! Also two people have a much needed talk.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7 – Dragon Slayer Training, Coming to Terms</strong>
</p><p>“I’m ready Natsu! Let’s start!” Lisanna stated with determination. Her Magic had settled from the Dragon Soul Ritual and she was a Fire Dragon Slayer now. Technically a Fire Dragon Slayer that was also an expert Take-Over Mage, but she digressed; it was time to learn how to use her new found Lost Magic. Who better to train her than her boyfriend? ‘Ahh! Just thinking it makes me happy!’ Lisanna giggled in her mind as she thought back to the day after Happy was born.</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>“So you two want to make this official now?” Natsu asked to make sure he understood what Lisanna and Cana were saying.</p><p>“Yep! You’ve accepted our feelings and we’ve accepted yours, so we should make our relationship official!” Lisanna smiled while Cana giggled. Natsu grinned brightly at the two before nodding.</p><p>“Alright then, Lisanna, Cana, will you be my girlfriends?” Natsu asked as he held their hands in his own. Lisanna’s smile could have lit up the night and Cana’s was equally as blinding.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, yes, yes Natsu!” Lisanna cheered happily.</p><p>“Yes, you goof, of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” Cana giggled before they were both build into a warm hug by their new boyfriend. Both girls happily snuggled into Natsu’s embrace while he squeezed them gently.</p><p>“Thank you; I can’t even describe how happy you’ve made me right now.” Natsu mumbled as he nuzzled his face into their soft locks and breathed in their unique scents. He was the happiest Dragon Slayer alive, without question, nothing could beat this feeling of acceptance and love.</p><p>“My old man wants to try and teach me his Magic, so I’m afraid you’ll have to start your Dragon Slayer training without me.” Cana informed the pair with a soft smile before turning to Natsu. “But once I get a handle on Crash Magic I’ll be coming to you for some of that Dragon Slayer Magic of yours, mister.”</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready, Cana! It’ll always be here for you!” Natsu promised as he held her hands and gave them a soft squeeze. Cana blushed prettily before enveloping Natsu into a hug. Lisanna couldn’t help but smile while watching on, it was nice to know that she and Cana would share something else in common soon enough. Their little family would continue to get closer and happier in the future, she was sure of it!</p><p>-End Flashback-</p><p>“Alright Lisanna, let’s get started!” Natsu grinned as he stood in front of her. “I’ll show you the basic forms of the Fire Dragon Slayer spells, the stances you’ll need to take as well as the movements necessary to cast them. Then we’ll practice for a while before trying them out in a spar. Sound good?”</p><p>“Great! Let’s get started!” Lisanna nodded as Natsu moved beside her and moved into the first stance.</p><p>“This is the most basic of the Fire Dragon Slayer spells, ‘Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist’; you cock back your fist and push your Magic into it. Flames will cover your fist and then you punch forward. With practice you’ll be able to pack more Magic Power into the punch and the flames will get hotter.” Natsu explained as Lisanna copied his stance.</p><p>“Ok, I think I’ve got it.” Lisanna focused as she moved her Magic into her right fist. It took a few seconds for the white-haired girl to get the feeling right. This was rather different than transforming her body with Take-Over Magic. But after a minute she felt her Magic take hold and her fist was engulfed in flames.</p><p>“Not bad, Lisanna! You got it pretty quick!” Natsu praised his girlfriend as she looked over her flame covered fist.</p><p>“I did it? I did it!” Lisanna celebrated only to watch as the flames dispersed almost instantly once she stopped focusing. “Aww, I thought I had it?”</p><p>“You’re just starting out, you have to keep your focus or the fire goes out.” Natsu grinned. “Try it again. Just remember to focus.”</p><p>“Right!” Lisanna smiled as she focused on her fist again. This time was a bit easier and she had the spell ready much more quickly. “Ok, should I try using it?” She asked while looking over at Natsu.</p><p>“Sure thing! That’s why I drew a target on that boulder over there.” Natsu grinned as he pointed to the large rock at the edge of the field. The two had agreed to practice on the opposite side of the field that their self-made hut was in. Little Happy was currently napping in said hut and the two had moved far enough away to, hopefully, not disturb the slumbering kitten.</p><p>“Here I go!” Lisanna called out as she took six quick steps forward and launched her first Dragon Slayer spell. “Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” With the spell in full swing Lisanna’s fire coated fist hit the center of the large boulder. Flames erupted from the point of impact for a second before dying out. Lisanna pulled her hand back and looked it over. She’d felt some resistance from the rock but it hadn’t hurt her hand to punch the rock. Looking at the results of her spell she saw a small scorch mark on the large stone.</p><p>“That was good, Lisanna! The spell worked out! We’ll keep practicing a couple more times before we work on the next one.” Natsu praised getting a happy blush from his girlfriend.</p><p>“Usually punching a rock like this would hurt, why doesn’t it when I use the spell?” Lisanna questioned as she reignited her fist and got ready to punch again.</p><p>“Dragon Slayers are a bit more durable than normal. Plus it wouldn’t be much of an ‘Iron Fist’ if it didn’t use some of your Magic to strengthen and protect your hand, now would it?” Natsu explained with a chuckle as Lisanna’s face lit up with recognition.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” Lisanna called out again before punching the boulder again. The flames erupted like last time and a similarly sized scorch mark was left behind.</p><p>“Now try it with your left hand.” Natsu instructed as Lisanna nodded and shifted her stance. This time she focused her Magic into her left fist and ignited it.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” Lisanna called out for the third time before punching the boulder. The flames erupted once more while leaving a similarly sized scorch mark again. A few more repetitions of this and Natsu called Lisanna over to show her the next spell.</p><p>“Copy my stance and movements, this next spell is ‘Fire Dragon’s Wing Attack’ it uses both arms and a large circular motion to send a wave of fire across a wide area.” Natsu informed as Lisanna slowly copied his stance and then followed his motions.</p><p>“I’ll need to practice the movement a few times. This seems like it’ll be difficult to aim if I mess up the rotation of my arms.” Lisanna mused as she went through the motions of the spell again.</p><p>“You’re really smart, Lisanna, I didn’t figure that out for almost two hours when I started learning it. Igneel just laughed at me when I missed where I was aiming.” Natsu finished with a small pout at his father’s teasing from back in his training days. Lisanna couldn’t help but giggle at seeing Natsu’s adorable, in her and Mira’s opinion, pout.</p><p>Lisanna practiced the motions of the spell again and again. Making slight adjustments to better the rotation of her arms and keep them from swinging wide. Trying it from different directions and stances, she found that her flexibility came in handy for this particular spell. After a few more practice tries she felt ready to try the spell out for real.</p><p>“Ok, here I go!” Lisanna announced as she summoned fire to her hands and began the full rotation of her arms. “Fire Dragon’s Wing Attack!” She called out as she brought her arms down towards the boulder sending two waves of flame towards it. The waves of fire hit the boulder as well as the grass around it. Lisanna almost panicked when she saw that a fire started, only for Natsu to breathe in deeply and devour the flames.</p><p>“Mmm! Your fire tastes great Lisanna!” Natsu praised with a grin. Lisanna had a hint of pink on her cheeks and shifted her body back and forth slightly at the compliment. If Natsu liked her fire as much as she liked his then she wouldn’t mind just lazing about every now and then feeding each other their fire.</p><p>“Thank you, Natsu.” Lisanna smiled while Natsu grinned before urging her to try again. With a nod to her boyfriend Lisanna got back to work.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Wing Attack!” Lisanna evoked the spell again sending the waves of flame at the boulder. Once again she started a fire but with Natsu there to devour it there was no real issue. Adjusting her stance and bringing her arms in slightly closer to her body Lisanna tried again. “Fire Dragon’s Wing Attack!” The waves were much closer together this time and struck the boulder in a tighter grouping to her previous attempt but the grass at the very base of the large rock still ignited.</p><p>“You’ll get there Lisanna, no need to worry.” Natsu reassured as he devoured the small fire. “But let’s move on to the next one.”</p><p>“Right!” Lisanna cheered as she stood in front of Natsu.</p><p>“This is the third of the five basic spells.” Natsu informed as he placed his hand on the boulder. With a boom and gout of flames the boulder under Natsu’s palm exploded. When he removed his hand a large black scorch mark was left where his hand used to be. “Fire Dragon’s Grip Strike. You grab an opponent and set off a blast of fire where ever your grip is on their body. It’s a good move to both attack an opponent or to escape a grapple.” He explained as Lisanna nodded along with his explanation. Natsu showed her how to pull the fire into the center of her palm and then release it as a blast. Lisanna had to make a few attempts to contain the flames in a set point before she was ready to try it for herself.</p><p>“Haa~ Alright, I think I’ve got it.” Lisanna exhaled as she placed her hand on the boulder. When she had the fire built up in her palm she tightened her grip on the rock and unleashed it. “Fire Dragon’s Grip Strike!” The blast was loud and Lisanna was sent tumbling backwards. Natsu was quickly behind her and catching her in his arms. Lisanna shook her head slowly before looking up at her boyfriend. “Too much?”</p><p>“Maybe a little?” Natsu grinned back causing Lisanna to giggle as he helped her back to her feet. “Watch me again.” He requested and slowly went through the formation of the spell. Lisanna watched carefully before she mimicked Natsu’s example and tried again.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Grip Strike!” Lisanna called again as the boulder was blasted by the flames in her palm. She used less Magic this time and wasn’t sent reeling from the blast. Looking over the results of her spell both she and Natsu were satisfied at the scorched area on the rock.</p><p>“We’ll practice one more before we take a break, okay?” Natsu suggested.</p><p>“Sure, what’s the next one?” Lisanna questioned as he gave Natsu her full attention.</p><p>“This one isn’t too difficult; it’s sort of like a kicking version of ‘Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist’. It’s called ‘Fire Dragon’s Talon’.” Natsu explained as he demonstrated the spell. His foot was surrounded by flames and he let loose a roundhouse kick into the boulder. Small pieces of rock broke off from the boulder from the force of the spell. “Like that!” He grinned at her.</p><p>“I think I can do this one!” Lisanna’s bubbly personality came out with her excitement. With a bit of adjustment she was able to ignite her foot just like her fist. It took a little longer to get her foot to ignite than it did her hand but she was sure she’d get used to it with practice. “Should I hit the boulder?” She asked since if the spell failed she’d probably need a Healer.</p><p>“No, just in case the spell fails I’d rather you practice with it by kicking at the air. Healing Magic is expensive.” Natsu replied as Lisanna chirped out an ‘Ok.’ in response.</p><p>The Healing Magic in use today had been salvaged from what records could be found from a Great War that had happened on Ishgar around three hundred years ago. It had actually become classified as a Lost Magic for over a century until a few books and scrolls on different Healing Magics had been found. Unfortunately, there were no complete records or tomes that explained any one Healing Magic in full. So Magical Researchers had worked for the better part of the last fifty years putting together working spells from what they did have. Now days a Healer that was proficient in Healing Magic could heal up cuts, scrapes, bruises, lacerations, and simple broken bones. But it was a costly service as modern Healing Magic was still being refined and the current spells were huge Magical Power drains. Thankfully Healing Potions, Draughts, and Tonics had never been lost as the recipes were written down and sold to any amateur Herbalist or Potioneer in scroll or book form since ancient times. Porlyusica, Fairy Tail’s resident Healer, didn’t practice Healing Magic. But her Potions, Tonics, and Draughts were of far better quality than anything you could buy in town. Unfortunately they didn’t fix broken bones like Healing Magic could. Though they did promote and accelerate the healing process, a fracture that would normally take six or eight weeks to heal would be good as new in three or four weeks with a Potions regiment from Porlyusica.</p><p>“That’s good, you have nice kicks Lisanna!” Natsu praised his girlfriend as he watched her kick the air with flame covered feet.</p><p>“Really? I just copied you, Natsu.” Lisanna smiled as she threw another kick.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re good kicks; you chamber them well and everything.” Natsu assured as he watched her throw another one. “Those legs aren’t just for show!”</p><p>“Do you…do you like my legs, Natsu?” Lisanna questioned with a blush as she slowly extended her right leg and stretched it. Watching Natsu’s eyes rove up and down her extended leg made her want to squirm in pleasure. ‘I’ll wear more skirts and shorts if Natsu likes my legs.’ Lisanna thought to herself with a blush.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re nice, Lisanna. They’re toned and strong but still cute and feminine.” Natsu mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head trying to keep the red off his cheeks. He was using terms he didn’t normally use but he had overheard them in Fairy Tail so he knew he was using them right at least.</p><p>“Thank you, Natsu.” Lisanna giggled with her face red as she lowered her foot back to the ground and tried to keep herself from fidgeting in happiness.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Lisanna.” Natsu grinned back his blush fading.</p><p>“So what’s the last of the five basic spells?” Lisanna questioned as she walked over to Natsu.</p><p>“One of my favorites, the breath attack!” Natsu fist pumped and Lisanna clapped happily. She’d been hoping that the Roar spell was a basic spell, it was the kind of offensive firepower she was looking for to balance out with her high agility that her Take-Over Magic favored.</p><p>“So how do you perform a Roar?” Lisanna questioned eagerly sparkles in her eyes.</p><p>“Hey now, I said we’d take a break for a bit first, remember? You’re probably starting to run low on Magic.” Natsu reminded her before quickly scooping her up in his arms, much to her surprise.</p><p>“Natsu?!” Lisanna squeaked out before realizing her boyfriend was carrying her across the field to their hut; the same hut where their ‘son’ was currently napping. She couldn’t help but giggle as she wrapped her arms around Natsu’s neck and snuggled into his chest. The two arrived quickly and Natsu set Lisanna down next to the sleeping blue kitten.</p><p>“Wow, he slept through that big blast earlier and everything.” Natsu stated in amazement; they had been a bit louder than they intended. “You hungry?” He asked his girlfriend getting a nod back. “Well let’s see what the barmaids packed for lunch.”</p><p>“Um…if it’s not too much trouble, could I have some fire first?” Lisanna requested with puppy dog eyes. Natsu had absolutely no resistance to that look and immediately caved to her request.</p><p>“Sure Lisanna, here.” Natsu replied instantly as he held up his hands and ignited a large fire in his palms.</p><p>“Thanks for the food!” Lisanna quietly cheered so she wouldn’t wake Happy. Without hesitation she quickly set about devouring Natsu’s flames. It was still just as amazing as the first time she’d tasted it. ‘I could eat this everyday~.’ She mused happily her mind daydreaming of the future as she ate. After a few minutes Lisanna pulled back having eaten all of the fire and motioned towards the basket containing their actual lunch. As the two ate the sleeping kitten woke up and flew towards his ‘mother’. Lisanna quickly settled Happy in her lap and helped the small kitten drink from a saucer of milk. The barmaids having known Happy was going to be with them had made sure to pack a bottle of milk for the couple. It wasn’t long before their lunch was over and Happy had fallen back asleep. Lisanna smiled gently as she covered the kitten with a tiny blanket before heading back out into the field with Natsu.</p><p>“You ready to learn how to ‘Roar’ like a Dragon?” Natsu questioned with a grin that showed off his fangs.</p><p>“Show me, show me, show me!” Lisanna bounced up and down in her excitement.</p><p>“First you pool your Magic Power into your stomach and lungs. You don’t convert it until you exhale it out during the Roar itself.” Natsu explained as he demonstrated taking in a large breath and holding it. Lisanna mimicked him and they practiced deep breathing and holding her breath for a few minutes before moving on. “Once you’ve pooled your Magic Power and taken your deepest breath, then you exhale with a roar and convert the Magic Power into fire as you launch it. That completes the spell and is how you utilize a breath attack.” He explained as Lisanna followed along. “I’ll demonstrate one for you and then you’ll try, ok?” Lisanna nodded in understanding as Natsu turned to the side and aimed at the boulder from earlier. “Fire Dragon’s Roar!” He exclaimed after taking a large breath. From Natsu’s mouth a torrent of flames rocketed forward and slammed into the boulder. The grasses under the spell ignited near instantly and Natsu held the Roar for about fifteen seconds before ending the spell.</p><p>“I want to try!” Lisanna cheered after seeing the spell up close she was sure she could perform it. “Just let me eat that first.” She grinned before jogging over to the still burning grasses and consuming all of the fire.</p><p>“Alright, just like I showed you.” Natsu instructed as Lisanna prepared for her first attempt. Lisanna gave a nod before inhaling deeply and holding it for a moment.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Roar!” Lisanna roared out as her own torrent of fire raced across the field. Unlike Natsu’s however, Lisanna’s Roar had missed the boulder and lit up the field of grasses behind it. “I missed?!” She cried out in dismay as Natsu rushed forward to consume the spreading fire.</p><p>“Might have to put a hold on the sparring for a bit!” Natsu called back as he inhaled the flames as quickly as he could. Through all of this Happy slept on inside the hut, completely oblivious to his ‘parents’ and their practice troubles.</p><p>-Meanwhile – Fairy Tail Library-</p><p>“Ok, why did you call us in here?” Mira demanded of Cana while Erza simply sat next to her brunette friend before looking towards her expectantly.</p><p>“Because you two need to talk to each other.” Cana replied getting both Erza’s and Mira’s eyes to widen before they turned to glare at one another.</p><p>“I have nothing to say to the tin can.” Mira huffed as she turned away.</p><p>“The harlot finally speaks reasonably.” Erza sniped at the She-Devil getting a growl from Mira.</p><p>“Stop!” Cana demanded intentionally raising her Magic Power to press down on the other two girl’s senses. This was one of the first tricks Gildarts had shown her in preparation for her Crash Magic lessons. ‘It usually shuts people up for a second.’ Gildarts had told her with a smile while she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Internally though she was beyond happy to be able to finally interact with her dad and learn from him. “None of that bullshit!” She growled out as she stared the other two down. “You two need to talk to each other! A real conversation! No insults, no barbs, no comments about each other’s looks, hair, or clothes! You can’t keep going on like this!”</p><p>“Why not? She just hates me because I’m stronger than her!” Mira growled back while pointing at Erza.</p><p>“You’re not stronger than me! You’re not prettier or more talented and Natsu doesn’t like you more! None of the drivel you constantly spew forth is true!” Erza roared back glaring fiercely at the white-haired girl.</p><p>“Well he certainly doesn’t like you more than me, you rusty tin can!” Mira snarled as she got in Erza’s face.</p><p>“Enough!” Cana thundered her Magic Power almost exploding out of her body causing the two arguing girls to go silent. If one looked closely they would even see small tremors travelling up Erza’s and Mira’s spines as their eyes widened in unconscious fear. “This is what I’m talking about! You two have never had a real conversation with each other. You instantly decided you didn’t like each other almost as soon as Mira came out of her shell and got comfortable at Fairy Tail. I know you both care for Natsu just like Lisanna and I, but he won’t accept either of you if you keep acting like this!” The brunette grumbled as Mira and Erza both slowly sat down across from each other.</p><p>“He won’t?” Erza breathed out quietly as she looked down at the table.</p><p>“I didn’t think about that.” Mira solemnly stated as she stared at the table too.</p><p>“Finally.” Cana sighed as she sat back down. “Natsu won’t show interest in dating either of you if you’re both at each other’s throat all the time. He cares about you both you know.”</p><p>“He does?!” Mira perked up as she locked eyes with Cana.</p><p>“Truly?!” Erza asked as she met the brunette’s eyes.</p><p>“Duh, why else would he have given you one of these?” Cana asked as she held up her Fang Necklace. Both girls immediately placed their hands on their own necklace that they wore near constantly. “But you two need to stop this hatred for each other. Natsu has problems speaking up against what you two do because he cares about you. Your rivalry with each other is fine, a lot of mages in Fairy Tail have a rival member, but you two have gone way past that and actually started to hate one another. Just talk to each other…please…for Lisanna, for me and for Natsu, ok?” The brunette sighed as Mira and Erza turned to look at each other. Both girls took a deep breath before exhaling, the tension in their bodies visibly relaxing as they looked back at each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” They said at the same time, only to blink at each other owlishly for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t hate you Mirajane. I never did, it was just your attitude and the way you dressed that rattled me. I’ve done things a certain way since I came to Fairy Tail and you didn’t do any of them the way I did. I guess I just had problems dealing with that.” Erza admitted to what had started her dislike of the eldest Strauss sibling.</p><p>“I wasn’t any better. I knew my style and abrasiveness bothered you and instead of toning it down or trying to talk it out with you, well, I just turned it up to eleven. Your strictness just kind of rubbed me the wrong way and the only way I thought to respond was with more of the opposite. But I don’t hate you either Erza, I just thought you hated me.” Mira admitted to her own mistakes in dealing with the redhead.</p><p>“See? You two don’t hate each other. In fact I think you two actually respect each other’s strength. Why not try and make a new start together? You don’t have to give up your rivalry, just keep it friendly, a playful barb here and there or teasing each other isn’t bad. You two wouldn’t be who you are if you didn’t disagree and clash a little from time to time.” Cana mediated as the two teen girls turned to each other with questioning gazes.</p><p>“She’s right; I do respect your strength, Mira. Shall we try this again?” Erza asked as she broke into a small smile.</p><p>“I can respect your strength too, Erza, you’re one of the few that can actually keep up with me in the Guild after all.” Mira smiled back softly as she stuck her hand out. “My name’s Mirajane Strauss, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Erza Scarlet, the pleasure is all mine.” Erza responded as she took Mira’s hand and shook it.</p><p>“Kinda wish I had a Vision Lacrima to take a picture.” Cana smiled as she watched her friends finally get along.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Mira glared at the brunette.</p><p>“This is personal.” Erza agreed as she and Mira both stared Cana down.</p><p>“Relax, it was a joke.” Cana replied as she held up her hands.</p><p>“More importantly, you and Lisanna made your relationship with Natsu official. You’re sure he feels the same way about us?” Mira questioned as she looked deep into Cana’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes, you just have to show him you’ve stopped hating each other. Tell him you’re interested in trying out Lisanna’s idea and he’ll welcome the both of you with open arms. We’ll have to let each other know when we want some one-on-one time with Natsu, but you know he’ll run himself ragged to make this work. So let’s take the pressure off him and work this out between us, ok?” Cana explained getting nods from the two other girls.</p><p>“Do you think more girls will want to be with him in the future?” Erza suddenly asked as her eyes went wide. Mira’s and Cana’s eyes also widened at the thought before Mira summed up their thoughts in a single word.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lisanna is training! Cana is learning Crash Magic! Plus she wants Dragon Slayer Magic in the future! Erza and Mira have decided to try and start again with help from Cana. Will more girls show up? Yes! Will these four stake their claim? Also yes! But they’ll be open to adding a new ‘sister’ if she truly loves Natsu. Just not too many! They want personal time with him too! Also sexy time in the future! *Cue adorable blushing from all four girls*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mira and Erza Join, A Family Hunt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! Erza and Mira have expressed their interest! What does Natsu do in response? With both Strauss sisters going after Natsu, how does Elfman react? How does Natsu react to Elfman?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8 – Mira and Erza Join, A Family Hunt?</strong>
</p><p>“Really? You two are trying to get along now?” Natsu asked Erza and Mira as the two teens sat across from him in the clearing he and Lisanna had constructed their hut in.</p><p>“Yes, we’ve come to understand that we don’t hate one another. We simply have different ways of doing things. But we respect each other and we’re members of Fairy Tail, so we’re family and we should get along better.” Erza explained with Mira nodding at Natsu in confirmation.</p><p>“We’re still rivals though, I’m not letting Erza try and take the spot as strongest from me!” Mira smirked only getting an eyebrow raised in challenge from Erza.</p><p>“I’ll fight you anytime, Mira.” Erza grinned as an air of challenge filled the space between the two mages.</p><p>“That’s awesome!” Natsu cheered before both girls practically melted at the warm and caring smile he gave them.</p><p>‘I really like that smile.’ Erza thought to herself as her cheeks became red.</p><p>‘Ahh, Natsu’s smile is so cute! I just want to eat him up!’ Mira squealed in her mind her body wiggling slightly as her head was filled with lovey dovey thoughts.</p><p>“Natsu, Cana has told us that you would be willing to give Lisanna’s idea a try if we agreed to it. Is that true?” Erza asked while Mira stared at Natsu in anticipation.</p><p>“Well yeah, I care about you two a lot, I don’t want anyone else to have you.” Natsu stated before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “That sounded way better in my head. Sorry Mira, sorry Erza.”</p><p>“It-its fine, Natsu, I feel the same.” Mira stuttered out with her cheeks burning, though the wide smile on her face showed her joy.</p><p>“Ha-ha-have? Natsu! Th-that soun-sounds so…so…naughty.” Erza’s face was as red as her hair while her mind took a sharp turn straight into the gutter. She should probably stop sneaking adult novels into her room.</p><p>“Sorry…” Natsu started to apologize before Erza interrupted him.</p><p>“I accept!” Erza shouted out her face burning red while she leaned forward and got in Natsu’s face.</p><p>“Ok…” Natsu replied as he leaned back a bit.</p><p>“I’ll accept too, Natsu. You’re not getting away from me so easily, mister.” Mira smiled as she leaned forward as well. As if by some unknown signal both girls leaned forward and kissed one of Natsu’s cheeks. The Dragon Slayer felt his own face heat up as the two sets of soft lips left his cheeks and Mira and Erza leaned back while looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“Erza, Mira will you two be my girlfriends?” Natsu asked before instantly getting tackled by the two teens.</p><p>“Yes!” Mira accepted with a smile, wrapping her arms around Natsu.</p><p>“Yes, Natsu!” Erza agreed as she wrapped her arms around Natsu’s neck and the two girls lay on top of the stunned Dragon Slayer. A few seconds passed before both girls felt Natsu’s arms move to wrap them in the most, warm and comforting hug they’d ever experienced.</p><p>“You two, I can’t tell you how happy you’ve made me right now. I swear I’ll do everything possible to give you all the love and happiness you can take.” Natsu promised as he nuzzled into the red and white locks of these two amazing girls. Both Erza and Mira shivered pleasantly as they snuggled further into Natsu’s embrace. They knew without a doubt that Natsu would keep his promise to them and they’d never know a day of loneliness or neglect.</p><p>“Careful with those promises, Natsu~.” Mira teased as she tightened her arms around her new boyfriend. “I might need more loving than you can imagine.” She finished with a giggle.</p><p>“Don’t…don’t hog Natsu, Mira!” Erza mumbled as she tightened her hold and nuzzled against Natsu’s neck. Natsu pulled both girls tighter against him as he breathed in their scents. Just like with Cana and Lisanna, he was going to burn their unique scents into his memory forever. They were his girlfriends, his loves, his mates.</p><p>‘Dial it back there instincts, we’re still a bit young for that.’ Natsu mentally scolded himself as he pushed his hormones aside and focused on giving Mira and Erza all the affection they wanted right now.</p><p>“So…how do we become Dragon Slayers like Lisanna?” Mira asked as she pulled back from the hug. Erza pulled away and sat back as well letting Natsu sit up himself. “Lisanna wants us all to be a big, happy family together. Why not make it a family of Dragon Slayers?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind…” Erza trailed off with a smile. “It would bring us closer together.” The Requip mage sighed happily getting a warm grin from both Natsu and Mira.</p><p>“Right? So how ‘bout it Natsu? You want to teach me and Erza too?” Mira questioned her boyfriend with a grin.</p><p>“Of course, whatever you want.” Natsu smiled before he started explaining the Dragon Soul Ritual to both girls.</p><p>“So we get to snuggle with you every day for three weeks?” Mira asked her eyes shining at the thought. Erza had similar stars in her eyes at the thought of all the cuddling she and Natsu would do together.</p><p>“Pretty much, it took about that long for Lisanna to make the change. Though I can only do one person at a time. The Dragon Soul Ritual is about family, it’s not something that can be done in mass.” Natsu explained before an eruption of Magical Power surrounded the two girls in front of him.</p><p>“You heard him, Mira, only one at a time.” Erza stated as her power spiked.</p><p>“Yeah, and we both want to go first. So how about we settle it right now?” Mira responded her own Magical Power rising to match Erza’s.</p><p>‘I probably should have expected this.’ Natsu thought to himself as he scooted back several meters to get out of the line of fire.</p><p>“Ready?” Mira asked as she took a stance.</p><p>“Always.” Erza replied as she took her own stance.</p><p>‘Maybe I should stop this?’ Natsu thought to himself but Erza and Mira were already moving.</p><p>“Rock, Paper, Scissors! Again! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Again! Rock, Paper, Scissors!” Mira and Erza shouted as they engaged in what had to be the most Magically Powerful game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, in Magnolia’s history. Natsu face-planted in shock as he was completely certain that he was about to see another brawl between Mira and Erza.</p><p>“Well, at least it’s peaceful.” Natsu stated before one of the trees closest to the match was toppled over from the Magic being exuded from the two girls. “Mostly peaceful.”</p><p>Several minutes later a cry of victory rang out through the clearing. Erza stood with her arm raised in triumph her index and middle finger extended in the ‘scissors’ position. Mira was pouting and had her arms crossed while kicking the dirt.</p><p>“I’m first Natsu! Let’s begin immediately!” Erza declared only for Mira to dash forward and wrap Natsu in a hug.</p><p>“Natsu! I lost! Comfort me!” Mira pouted with tears threatening to spill from her pretty blue eyes. Natsu, who had absolutely no resistance to any of his girlfriends’ ‘puppy dog eyes’, caved immediately and wrapped Mira in a hug and ran his fingers through her platinum hair while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Mira sighed and snuggled into her boyfriend’s embrace while Erza stood in front of them and pouted at Mira for using her loss to get more snuggle time with Natsu. After several minutes of snuggling Mira finally removed herself from Natsu’s embrace and winked at Erza playfully before waving and heading back towards the guild. She wanted to tell Cana the news and see what her siblings were up to anyway.</p><p>“Ready Erza?” Natsu asked as he stood up and held out his hand to the beautiful redhead.</p><p>“Yes, Natsu, let’s begin.” Erza smiled softly as she took his hand and let him lead her inside the hut he and Lisanna had built. Once they were inside Natsu leaned against the wall of the hut and gestured for Erza to sit with him. With red cheeks Erza sat between Natsu’s legs and laid her back against his chest. Natsu gently wrapped his arms around her waist before grimacing at her armor.</p><p>“Hey, Erza, can you remove your armor? It’s kinda in the way.” Natsu requested and after almost a full minute Erza complied requipping her armor away and lying back against Natsu in her normal white button-down blouse. “That’s better, thanks Erza.” He grinned as he held her softly and initiated the Ritual. Erza gasped as she felt the Magic envelop her and finally understood what Lisanna had tried to explain to them after her own Ritual. This primal, primordial Magic that resided within their boyfriend couldn’t be accurately described with words. Erza sank back into the feeling and rested her head on Natsu’s shoulder.</p><p>It was almost an hour later when Natsu noticed that Erza was fidgeting slightly. Perplexed by his girlfriend’s movement Natsu readjusted his arms around her waist. Erza jerked slightly at the motion and Natsu felt the tremor that racked her body. With gentleness one wouldn’t normally associate with Natsu, the Dragon Slayer nuzzled Erza’s soft scarlet locks and whispered into her ear softly.</p><p>“What’s wrong Erza?” Natsu whispered wondering why Erza was so fidgety.</p><p>“Nothing Natsu, I’m just not used to being out of my armor for this long during the day.” Erza replied as she tried to stop her shakes.</p><p>“You do only take your armor off every once in a while, I’ve noticed. Do you want to tell me why?” Natsu asked as he held her. Erza drew in a breath and Natsu could practically hear the internal debate she was having with herself. After a minute Erza nodded to herself before turning around in his embrace so they could look each other in the eye.</p><p>“I think I should tell you Natsu, especially if we’re going to be together like this.” Erza quietly said before looking up and meeting Natsu’s gaze.</p><p>“Take your time, Erza, I’m not going anywhere.” Natsu assured his girlfriend getting a weak smile in return.</p><p>“Alright…” Erza sighed before taking a steadying breath. “I was raised in a place called Rosemary Village…”</p><p>Almost an hour later Natsu was holding Erza close as he rubbed gentle circles on her back while she cried. So help him if this Jellal guy was still alive out in the world somewhere and he ever ran into him…well…murder wasn’t quite strong enough a word to describe what he’d do to the bastard. No one made Erza cry and got away with it, no one! But for now he had a much more important job, comforting Erza and letting her know how much he cared for her. To let her know he wasn’t going anywhere and would never leave or betray her. He held her close and poured all the love and affection he had for Erza into his embrace and the Magic he was using for the Ritual.</p><p>“Natsu~…” Erza breathed softly with a pleasant tingle going up her spine. She didn’t know what her boyfriend had just done, but she was overcome with the feelings of love and acceptance that seemed to be coming from Natsu endlessly.</p><p>“I’m here Erza, I’ll never leave you.” Natsu promised as he held her and nuzzled into her hair breathing in her scent and relaxing at the peace he felt from having her so close.</p><p>“Thank you, Natsu. Thank you.” Erza mumbled as she dozed off, emotionally exhausted from sharing the terrors of her past with the one who held her in his arms. Natsu continued to hold her pouring all his love for her into the Magic of the Ritual, immersing the sleeping redhead in a feeling of joy even in her dreams.</p><p>-Three Weeks Later-</p><p>“Oh Natsu~.” Erza let out a moan that sounded lewd even to her own ears. The blush that graced her face was at least hidden from Natsu’s gaze as she buried her face into his chest.</p><p>“I guess you felt your Magic shift?” Natsu chuckled getting a nod against his chest from Erza. “So you still want Earth as your Element?” He asked making the redhead look up at him.</p><p>“Yes, I can use it interchangeably for both offense and defense, so it fits with my style of requipping into the most appropriate armor and magic for whatever job I’m on.” Erza explained her choice. With her amount of Magic Power if her Requip Magic wasn’t enough to defeat an enemy then her Earth Dragon Slayer Magic would finish the job. Though she’d almost never use it against a human opponent if she could help it, this was Magic meant to kill a Dragon! Using it against a human without absolutely proper control would almost assuredly kill them.</p><p>“Are you sure you just don’t want to taste my Magic like Lisanna?” Natsu teased making Erza shake her head in denial. Lisanna had tried to describe the taste of Natsu’s Magic to them before as well, but the younger Strauss girl would often start drooling slightly before going to look for Natsu instead of finishing her explanation.</p><p>“Lisanna had a perfectly valid point for choosing a heavily offense oriented Element, Natsu. I’m simply choosing the Element that I feel fits best with my style of Magic.” Erza justified her friend’s choice, while also trying to get Natsu to stop looking into her own decision.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m just teasing.” Natsu smiled as he helped his girlfriend stand up and they walked out of the hut together. Spending almost eight hours a day here to perform the Ritual made it hard to go on Quests but it was the fastest way to get the Ritual completed. Erza stretched as she loosened up her muscles and prepared to drain her Magic Reserves like Natsu had told her about.</p><p>“Stand back a bit, Natsu, I’m going to let loose and try and drain my reserves quickly.” Erza warned as she requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor. Quickly jumping into the air Erza unleashed a massive lightning bolt at the ground. Switching to a different armor, Purgatory if Natsu remembered right, Erza came down swinging the massive mace-like weapon and cratered the ground from the force of her strike.</p><p>‘I should make her re-fill that hole once her Dragon Slayer Magic stabilizes.’ Natsu thought with a grin as he watched Erza requip again and again. With each new armor she let loose a powerful strike or spell that had as much Magic as she could put behind it. In less than ten minutes Erza had stopped and requipped into her normal clothing before sinking to her knees in exhaustion.</p><p>“So I just eat magic infused Earth now, right?” Erza asked as Natsu walked up to her.</p><p>“Yep, I can make you plenty of that!” Natsu grinned fondly at his scarlet-haired girlfriend as his hands filled with dirt and rocks. “It might seem gross for a bit but your new physiology will take care of that.”</p><p>“Thank you, Natsu.” Erza smiled revealing her newly formed Dragon Slayer fangs. With a small bit of hesitance Erza took a bit of the dirt Natsu had made and placed it in her mouth. Chewing slightly made the taste spread in her mouth and she struggled to swallow it. About thirty seconds passed before Erza reached for the next piece and ate it as well. Another dozen seconds and Erza had taken another piece. After that Erza was quickly picking out dirt and small rocks by the handful and eating them almost as fast as her favored strawberry cakes. Natsu chuckled as he continued to produce more Earth for his, apparently, ravenous girlfriend.</p><p>‘So good~…’ Erza moaned internally as she tasted Natsu’s Earth Magic for the first time. Like a delicious cake that tantalized the taste buds she couldn’t stop eating! This richness, the satisfaction, the outright pleasure~ that came from just the taste of Natsu’s Magic was enough to get Erza hooked. ‘No wonder Lisanna could never try describing it without going to get more! Will I ever enjoy consuming Earth that isn’t Natsu’s?’ Erza wondered as she practically inhaled the Earth Magic her boyfriend was producing for her.</p><p>“Wow, you must have even more Magic than I thought you did.” Natsu commented several minutes later. Erza was still eating to replenish her own Magic Reserves and didn’t seem inclined to stop. Another few minutes passed before Erza slowed down and eventually stopped eating. With a happy sigh and an almost delirious look of joy, Erza rubbed her full stomach before blinking and smiling up at Natsu.</p><p>“That was delicious~.” Erza smiled before grabbing Natsu’s hand and pulling him down next to her. “Cuddle me.” She requested with only a hint of pink on her cheeks.</p><p>“Sure thing, Erza.” Natsu chuckled before pulling his girlfriend into his lap and holding her close. The two spent almost an hour in that position murmuring sweet things to one another and basking in their affection for each other.</p><p>“Hey, it’s my turn now!” Mira called out breaking the two apart and making Erza pout at her rival.</p><p>“Mira! We were in the middle of something!” Erza grumbled with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, but your Ritual is done and I want to start mine!” Mira glared back with her own arms crossed. “Plus you haven’t been able to take any job outside of Magnolia for three weeks and rent at Fairy Hills is due next week. Do you have the one hundred thousand Jewels or are you a bit short?” She questioned her rival.</p><p>“I might need to take a larger job.” Erza mumbled while looking away.</p><p>“Don’t do it until tomorrow at the earliest, Erza.” Natsu interjected getting looks from his two girlfriends. “Your Magic will be unstable from the Ritual for several hours. It’s best to just sleep it off and see how you’re feeling in the morning.”</p><p>“Alright, Natsu, if you say so.” Erza nodded before kissing his cheek with a smile.</p><p>“You know where I’ll be if you want to talk, hang out, or whatever.” Natsu smiled before kissing Erza’s cheek making the redhead ‘Eep!’ cutely before she walked away with her face red.</p><p>“Ok, mister, my turn!” Mira stated as she stood in front of her boyfriend. Natsu chuckled before pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheek as well.</p><p>“I’m ready if you are, Mira! We’ve still got a few hours of daylight to get started with.” Natsu agreed as Mira smirked before grabbing Natsu’s hand and leading him into the little hut. The fact that her face was just as red as Erza’s had been was something she was going to ignore!</p><p>Over the next few days Lisanna had made it her duty to bring Natsu and Mira lunch every day. While the two took a short break from the Ritual to eat Lisanna would take the opportunity to snuggle with her boyfriend. She would also get him to give her some fire with her ‘Puppy Dog Eyes’ and Mira couldn’t help but laugh at the happy grin Lisanna got whenever she ate Natsu’s fire. Sadly Gildarts had taken Cana to an out of the way spot far from any town or village now that she was practicing actually casting Crash Magic. Mostly because Makarov flat out refused to pay for the, inevitable, damages that would occur with such a destructive Magic. They were all hopeful that Cana’s latent potential for Magic would see her getting Crash Magic down soon so that she could return to them and go through her own Dragon Soul Ritual.</p><p>Natsu also spent these breaks playing with Happy as the kitten was growing and becoming more active. Where the flying cat used to sleep most of the day, now he was up and awake except for a short nap or two during the day. Lisanna had been teaching Happy some words and the blue cat could now say Lisanna, Natsu, Mira, Erza, Cana, fish, hungry, milk, and aye. Natsu chuckled when Happy started pestering the barmaids at the guild with the word ‘fish’ near constantly.</p><p>-The End of Mira’s Ritual-</p><p>“Mmm, yes~.” Mira moaned out as she clutched tightly onto Natsu and buried her face into his neck. Why didn’t Lisanna or Erza warn her that the end of the Ritual felt like that?! She’d just moaned into Natsu’s ear! She could feel the heat in her cheeks spreading across her face and even down her neck!</p><p>“You feel that? Your Magic just shifted.” Natsu murmured into her ear softly. How could she NOT have felt THAT! It was euphoric! Why did it feel so good? Whatever, she had a surprise for Natsu. He’d been asking her what Element she’d wanted so that he could prepare it for her but she’d only told him she had it taken care of. She’d been talking to almost every member of Fairy Tail while Erza was going through her own Ritual trying to find something that would balance out with her Take-Over Magic. She was a huge force to be reckoned with but had little in the way of defensive ability. She could take most hits with barely a flinch in her Satan Soul Forms after all. After talking with nearly every member of the guild she’d found what would give her more balance with her style of Magic. Now the two she requested should be here soon enough and she’d surprise Natsu with her choice of Element!</p><p>“Natsu? Mira? You two in there?” A voice called from outside the hut.</p><p>“Was that Laki?” Natsu asked wondering why the Wood Make Mage would be out here at all.</p><p>“Mira did say to be here today, right?” Another voice asked the first one. Natsu’s eyebrow quirked up as he looked at Mira confused.</p><p>“Droy too? Why are they both here?” Natsu asked as Mira grinned and stood up. The two walked outside and met their guild mates and Mira thanked them for coming.</p><p>“Now that you two are here, stand back! I’ve got to exhaust my Magic Reserves and you don’t want to get caught up in it!” Mira smirked as she transformed into her Satan Soul and flew off into the forest. Explosions were heard shortly after as Mira let loose her Magic.</p><p>“So why are you two here?” Natsu asked the Wood Make Mage and the Plant Mage confused.</p><p>“Mira asked us to come here today…we didn’t want to question Mira.” Droy replied with a nervous look on his face.</p><p>“I like staying on Mira’s good side if at all possible.” Laki nodded as a large explosion went off deeper in the forest. “On her good side.” She nodded again.</p><p>“Ok…?” Natsu shrugged and waited for his girlfriend to return. Almost fifteen minutes passed before Mira walked out of the woods looking spent. Natsu pulled her into a hug until her breathing evened out. Once she caught her breath Mira smiled at Natsu before kissing his cheek and leaving his embrace.</p><p>“Alright you two! I have a favor to ask!” Mira pointed at the two mages. “Can you grow edible food with your Magics?”</p><p>“I can grow almost any plant, but the thing is any vegetable or fruit that I grow with Magic is really bland. It’ll fill your stomach but it’ll be almost tasteless.” Droy explained while Mira nodded.</p><p>“I can grow a tree but it’ll be about the same as Droy’s when it comes to taste. No matter the fruit or nuts that grow they’ll be almost tasteless.” Laki shrugged while Mira smiled at the purplette.</p><p>“That’s fine. Just grow as much as you can in this field please, I’m going to need it to finish my Ritual.” Mira requested and Droy and Laki looked at each other before shrugging and beginning to cast spells.</p><p>“So this is what you chose for your Element, Mira?” Natsu asked his girlfriend. Mira turned and smiled at him before nodding.</p><p>“Having Plant and Wood Magic would give me defensive options. I also found out in the guild library that the higher levels of Plant-based Magic can grow fruits and vegetables with mild Healing properties and some of them can even help restore Magic faster when you eat them. So not only do I get some defense to go with my Take-Over, but I get a bit of Support Magic once I learn enough too. Two birds, one stone!” Mira explained with a grin as Natsu nodded along with her explanation.</p><p>“Wow, you really thought this out didn’t you Mira?” Natsu questioned with an impressed grin. Mira felt her cheeks warm at her boyfriend’s praise and she turned away a bit before she responded.</p><p>“Of course, I didn’t want to have a Magic that did something my Take-Over could already do after all.” Mira stated with her hands on her hips. “Though I’m not sure if this will make me a Plant Dragon Slayer or a Wood Dragon Slayer.”</p><p>“Neither actually.” Natsu answered getting Mira to turn and face him with a confused head tilt. “With both Plant Magic and Wood Magic you’d be a Forest Dragon Slayer. Igneel told me about a few different Types of Dragons he’d met in his life. Forest Dragons are somewhat rare as they’re usually more docile than other Dragons. Until you piss them off of course, then they’ll lay waste to entire regions until they calm down again. Igneel said that the oldest Forest Dragon sleeps on the northern continent, Giltena, and that some people had started to call him a Dragon God or something like that. Supposedly he’s so massive you could build a huge city on his back if you wanted to.” Natsu grinned at Mira’s shocked face.</p><p>“That’s crazy! How could something that big exist?” Mira questioned as she tried to wrap her mind around the supposed size of this Dragon.</p><p>“No idea, I guess Forest Dragons just keep growing?” Natsu shrugged before Laki and Droy called out to them.</p><p>“Whoa, that’s a lot.” Mira stated while Natsu nodded in agreement. Laki and Droy had filled a large section of the field with trees and plants, all bearing something edible on them and looking ripe.</p><p>“Is this enough, Mira?” Droy asked while Laki looked on with curious eyes.</p><p>“I think so.” Mira started only to be interrupted by her stomach growling loudly. “I’m starved. Let’s eat!” With that the pretty teen walked over and picked one of the vegetables off the vine. With a grin she took a bite and ate. “I see what you two were talking about, this tastes more like water than anything else.” She commented getting shrugs from the two mages. “Thanks for helping me out, you two; I’ll return the favor later.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Mira.” Laki nodded as she began to head back to the guild.</p><p>“No problem, Mira, just helping a friend.” Droy gave a thumbs up before walking back to the guild hall as well.</p><p>“Now let’s eat until I’m not hungry anymore!” Mira cheered with a laugh as Natsu watched his girlfriend with a smile. Mira ate and ate, picking every fruit, nut, and vegetable from the plants. When they were all gone her stomach had still been growling and so, with a shrug, she started eating the plants themselves. Stalks, leaves, vines, and even the wood of the small trees Laki had grown. It all disappeared into Mira’s growling stomach until; at last, the platinum-haired girl sighed contently and let out burp. “Excuse me.” She mumbled as she walked over to Natsu with a smile.</p><p>“Hungry were you?” Natsu teased only for Mira to stick her tongue out at him.</p><p>“You hush, mister. Now, how long do I have to wait before I can start practicing with Dragon Slayer Magic?” Mira asked as she licked one of her new fangs inside her mouth. Thanks to her Take-Over Magic she was at least partially used to having fangs so at least she’d be able to get used to them quickly.</p><p>“Wait at least a full day before we start using it. Your Magic should have stabilized by then and I’ll be happy to walk you through some spells. Though I’m sure adjustments are going to have to be made for your Forest Dragon Slayer Magic compared to my Magma Dragon Slayer Magic.” Natsu responded as Mira sighed at not getting to try out her new Magic yet.</p><p>“You doing anything else today?” Mira asked with a small smile.</p><p>“Not really, why?” Natsu replied with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“Because that means you can take me on a date!” Mira giggled only to gasp when Natsu took her hand in his and started leading her towards Magnolia.</p><p>“Great idea, Mira! Let’s go!” Natsu cheered as Mira grinned and quickly matched his pace so that she could wrap her arms around his left arm. Needless to say, the two turned quite a few heads as they entered Magnolia proper. It wasn’t every day that the townspeople got to see the ‘She-Devil’ of Fairy Tail acting so giggly and girlish.</p><p>-A Week Later-</p><p>“Hey Elfman!” Natsu called out as he walked up to the three Strauss siblings. The siblings were all sitting together and chatting when Natsu approached waving a Quest from the board over his head.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up Natsu?” Elfman greeted with a wave while Mira and Lisanna smiled at their boyfriend. The male of the Strauss siblings had been a little leery of the pink-haired Dragon Slayer when Lisanna and Mira had shown romantic interest in the teen. How could he not be? He was the brother of two pretty girls; he’d done quite a bit of intimidation, something he’d actually picked up by watching Natsu, to keep punks away from his sisters. But he’d known Natsu for a few years now and knew he was a good guy. Truth be told Elfman had only really come out of his own shell by interacting with Natsu through Lisanna and Mira. He wouldn’t be the ‘Man’ he was today if not for the Magma Dragon Slayer.</p><p>“Got a quest and you’re coming with us to help out!” Natsu proclaimed as he slapped the Quest down on the table so the siblings could read it.</p><p>“Wyvern Slaying Request.” Elfman read the top of the paper. “A small flock of Wyverns has appeared near Foraoise Village. They’ve destroyed some of the fields and attacked the livestock of the village. In total seven Wyverns have been counted and the villagers have retreated to Abhainn Village to escape. Reward for elimination of the flock is, whoa, three hundred fifty thousand Jewels!”</p><p>“Nice! We’d have the next three months of the house payment taken care of!” Mira exclaimed with a grin. It would be another thing she wouldn’t have to worry about when it came to caring for her siblings. “Not to mention the grocery budget would be set for a while too.”</p><p>“Plus you and Lisanna can get real experience with your Dragon Slayer Magic. Wyverns are Dragonkin after all, even if they are probably the dumbest of the lot.” Natsu grinned getting a cheer from Mira while Lisanna got a determined look on her cute face. “Plus,” Natsu turned to Elfman. “Wyverns are still considered Beasts, right? Your Take-Over should work on them and you’ll get a new form; one that can fly at that!”</p><p>“That would be pretty great.” Elfman nodded. “All of my forms so far have been land-based Beasts.” Elfman turned to Natsu with a confused look. “But why’re you inviting me? This seems like a Quest that was made for a Dragon Slayer.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I invite you?” Natsu questioned his head tilted to the side slightly. “You’re my girlfriend’s brother, twice over in fact, that makes you family to me as well.” Lisanna and Mira both absolutely beamed at their boyfriend for his words and the fact he considered Elfman family too. They’d have to give him a reward for being such a good boyfriend. The next thing Natsu knew he was being kissed on both cheeks by two happy platinum-haired girls.</p><p>“You’re so sweet, Natsu.” Lisanna smiled as she pulled her lips back.</p><p>“You’re so kind.” Mira cooed into his ear softly. “I’m glad you think of Elfman as family.” Natsu just grinned as he wrapped an arm around each of the girl’s waists and pulled them into a hug. Both of them quickly snuggling up and enjoying the warm embrace.</p><p>“I would’ve invited Erza, but she’s still on her Quest to escort that merchant caravan, so I figured we could make this Quest a Family Hunt! Bring down this flock and Elfman can Take-Over one of the Wyverns then we can all eat the remaining six! I guess we should probably bring some back for the Guild too. I don’t want Erza to miss out; or Cana if she and Gildarts come back while we’re gone.” Natsu explained getting nods from the Strauss siblings. Elfman was smiling at the thought of this Quest now. ‘A Family Hunt, huh? I like the sound of that.’ The large teen thought to himself as he got excited about the upcoming Quest.</p><p>“How big do Wyverns usually get?” Lisanna questioned as the group of four sat down at the table to discuss the details of the Quest.</p><p>“Usually not more than about four or five meters from snout to tail.” Natsu answered, long having learned about almost all Dragonkin from Igneel. “Unless they’re old enough to have reached Alpha status, then they can be around seven or eight. A flock this size might have an Alpha that’s trying to establish territory, be careful if you see one that’s larger than the rest. Alpha Wyverns are old enough that they’ve learned how to utilize their Magic. Though the worst we should have to deal with is their bullet-like Breath Attack.”</p><p>“Bullet-like?” Elfman asked having seen both Lisanna and Mira’s Dragon Roar spell. That was just a stream of destruction for whatever it was aimed at.</p><p>“Yeah, a Wyvern’s body isn’t capable of sustaining a long, deep breath. So they can’t execute a Breath Attack like a Dragon can. Instead an Alpha Wyvern will fire off a compressed Breath Attack, like a bullet.” Natsu replied and Elfman nodded, it seemed logical that a smaller Dragonkin wouldn’t be able to output the same attacks as their larger distant relations.</p><p>“What kind of Magic are we looking at though?” Mira questioned as she looked at her boyfriend. “What Element is most common among Wyverns?”</p><p>“Either Wind or Fire, Wyverns are most commonly known to use those two Elements. Though if it has bright coloration stay further away, it might be a Poison Wyvern and they can poison their prey with their Breath Attack, their fangs, or their claws.” Natsu explained.</p><p>“Better to limit its attack options by keeping our distance then.” Lisanna nodded getting a proud smile from her brother and sister; they were both pleased by Lisanna’s quick deduction.</p><p>“Exactly!” Natsu grinned as he pulled Lisanna into another hug getting a happy giggle from his girlfriend.</p><p>“Well, let’s go put our names on the Quest so someone else from another Guild doesn’t take it.” Mira stated as the group nodded together and headed over to the bar to get the paper stamped with their names.</p><p>“Let’s meet in the morning, after breakfast, at the train station. The sooner we get there the faster me and Lisanna can try out our Dragon Slayer Magic for real!” Mira grinned excitedly getting quick acceptance from her siblings. Natsu sighed and hung his head, he really hated trains. Mira and Lisanna may not have a problem with them yet, but eventually they’d come to hate them just as much as he did.</p><p>“Aye!” Happy chimed in as he floated down onto Natsu’s head. Natsu grinned as he petted the small blue kitten.</p><p>“Did the barmaids finally stuff you with enough fish and milk, buddy?” Natsu chuckled feeling a slight increase in his little feline friend’s weight on his head.</p><p>“Aye!” Happy exclaimed as he glided from Natsu’s head and into Lisanna’s arms. The younger sister smiling beautifully as she held onto the blue kitten. Within a few moments the cat had snuggled into Lisanna’s arms and dozed off getting coos from both Strauss sisters about how cute it was.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll see each other in the morning then.” Natsu smiled before raising his fist and softly, so he wouldn’t wake Happy, proclaiming. “To our first Family Hunt!”</p><p>“Yeah!” The Strauss siblings, quietly, cheered as they also raised their fists in agreement.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We’re going on a Hunt, we’re going on a Hunt, oh yes indeed we’re going on a Hunt! Next chapter it’ll be time for our newest Dragon Slayers to put their Magic to the test! Plus Elfman will join in with his Family, both blood and (eventual) in-law! But the truest question is…how best do you cook a Wyvern? Roast it or Grill it? Broil it maybe? Or do you just stick in on a spit and slowly rotisserie it over a big fire? What? It’s an important question!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wyvern Slaying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! We’re going on a Hunt! Time for Lisanna and Mira to test out their Dragon Slayer Magic! Will Elfman get a new Take-Over Form? What kind of Wyverns are they going to fight?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9 – Wyvern Slaying</strong>
</p><p>“I hate trains…” Natsu groaned as he and the Strauss siblings stepped off the train at the station closest to the rural Abhainn Village.</p><p>“I didn’t have a problem.” Mira stated with a tilt of her head. “Did you Lisanna?”</p><p>“Nope.” Lisanna chirped happily. Though from the large smile on her little sister’s face, Mira would bet money that it was because she’d let Natsu rest his head on her lap the whole train ride. Mira would have to call dibs for taking care of Natsu on the ride back.</p><p>“The sign says that Abhainn Village is three kilometers west of here.” Elfman informed everyone as he read the sign just outside of the station. This station in Floraunt Town was the closest train station to Abhainn and the slightly further out Foraoise Village where the Wyvern flock had attacked.</p><p>“Well I guess we should get walking then.” Mira commented as the group of four made their way down the road and were soon on the dirt road leading towards Abhainn Village. In just under an hour the group of mages found Abhainn and entered the small village. They were shown to the Village Elders for both Foraoise and Abhainn to explain the most recent updates on the situation.</p><p>“So they haven’t left Foraoise yet?” Natsu questioned getting shakes of the head from both Elders.</p><p>“Not yet, they don’t seem interested in leaving the village.” The Elder of Foraoise stated.</p><p>“So they are trying to establish territory.” Natsu mused. This behavior fit with what he’d learned about Wyverns from Igneel growing up. They’d run out any competition for prey from their chosen area and begin to settle in. After the territory was secured the flock would then focus on nesting and reproduction to grow their flock’s numbers.</p><p>“So we can keep the bodies correct? You don’t care what we do with them?” Mira clarified with the Elders. Getting nods of agreement from both brought a smile to her face. Ever since Natsu had started bringing Dragonkin meat back from his missions involving the beasts she’d developed a liking for it. Wyvern wasn’t bad when cooked and a bit of seasoning went well with the meat. Salamander was thick and filling with richness that Mira enjoyed. She was looking forward to eating her fill on this mission.</p><p>“Then we’ll be happy to dispose of them for you!” Natsu smiled widely, a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth was visible though.</p><p>“Please be careful young mages, we’d hate to see you injured or worse because of our request.” The Foraoise Elder sighed not likely the thought of young teens fighting those terrors that had attacked his village.</p><p>“Don’t worry old man! We’ve got an advantage over them already!” Mira smirked as she and her siblings stood up followed by Natsu.</p><p>“We’ll see you soon!” Lisanna smiled as she and Elfman gave a polite bow to the Elders before the four left the Abhainn Elder’s house.</p><p>“Well, let’s get started.” Natsu stated his normally cheerful demeanor becoming a bit more serious. This was quickly copied by Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira. One thing Natsu had impressed on all of them from his experience was that you never went into a fight against Dragonkin carefree. A single misstep against a Dragonkin would more than likely see you becoming its next meal. Natsu had the scars to prove what happened when you made mistakes on a Hunt.</p><p>“Right.” Elfman nodded as they headed towards Foraoise.</p><p>“Okay.” Lisanna stated as she tightened her fists.</p><p>“We’ve got this.” Mira stated her eyes sharp and determined.</p><p>The group only had to walk two kilometers to get to Foraoise from Abhainn. In that time they discussed strategy for how to deal with the Wyverns and whatever Magic the Alpha Wyvern might possess. Making strategies for dealing with Fire, Wind or Poison were all discussed and Natsu would take point against the Alpha regardless. Upon getting near the village Natsu halted the group under the shade of a large tree and pointed to the closest house from their position. Perched on top of the wood and stone building was a Wyvern. Green scales covered most of the beast’s body but the underside was colored sky blue with smaller scales. It was a bit difficult to tell since the Wyvern was perched but Natsu estimated it to be around five meters in length.</p><p>“A lookout?” Lisanna questioned as she looked the Wyvern over.</p><p>“It is new territory, they’re probably still on alert for predator competition.” Mira suggested while Elfman nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Mira, think you can get a bit closer and let them know we’re here?” Natsu asked his Forest Dragon Slayer girlfriend with a fanged grin. Mira grinned back, fangs and all, before nodding and slipping away from the group. The platinum-haired teen quietly made her way through the shadows of the trees slowly getting closer and closer to the perched Wyvern. She stopped just over fifteen meters from the Wyvern when she noticed it perk up and start scanning the forest. Either it had heard her or her scent was different enough that the Wyvern had picked up on it amid the normal scents of the village and forest.</p><p>“Time to say hi.” Mira grinned before taking a deep breath. “Forest Dragon’s Roar!” Mira roared out as a swirling vortex of wood, leaves, thorns and other bits of plant material were expelled towards the Wyvern at high speed. The Wyvern barely had time to try and roar before the spell hit it. The Wyvern was engulfed by Mira’s Roar and sent flying backwards into the village. The shrieks from the Wyvern letting Mira and the others know her spell had done some damage.</p><p>“Let’s move!” Natsu ordered as he Lisanna and Elfman dashed into the village followed quickly by Mira. Finding the lookout Wyvern struggling back to its feet wasn’t a surprise but the six loud roars they were met with indicated they’d gotten the flock’s attention.</p><p>Another green scaled Wyvern came rushing around the nearest corner with a roar. It was roughly the same size as the lookout and Elfman leapt into the fray to engage it.</p><p>“Take-Over: Beast Arm: Black Bull!” Elfman chanted as his arm was covered in yellow squares before turning into a large, heavily muscled, arm covered in dark skin and black fur. The Wyvern attempted to snap its jaws on Elfman only for him to sidestep the bite and slam a punch into the side of the Wyvern’s head. The beast was sent stumbling across the dirt road and staggered to stay upright.</p><p>A third Wyvern launched itself up from further in the village with its wings. A few beats and the Wyvern spotted the four mages and dived towards them. Lisanna dashed past her brother and activated her own Take-Over Magic.</p><p>“Take-Over: Animal Leg: Colossal Rabbit!” Lisanna chanted her spell and her legs turned into large rabbit legs with purplish fur. With her legs transformed she leapt upwards and met the Wyvern in the air. ‘Only Mira can fly with her Take-Over and still fight. I need to make this Wyvern unable to fly and keep it on the ground.’ Lisanna decided quickly as her right hand erupted into flames. “Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” She roared out and slammed her fist into the Wyvern’s wing. The blast of fire and sharp crack of a breaking bone let Lisanna know she’d succeeded in her plan. The loud shriek of pain as the Wyvern dropped to the ground informed the rest of the mages. The Wyvern crashed down onto the dirt road as Lisanna used her transformed legs to land safely behind the fallen Wyvern.</p><p>“Where is the Alpha?” Natsu questioned himself as he scanned the village looking for his primary target. Three more Wyverns launched themselves into the air from around the small village and were quickly upon the four mages. “Finish this first, and then find it!” He stated with a growl as he slammed his foot into the ground breaking the dirt and rock of the street. “Earth Dragon’s Shrapnel Barrage!” Dozens of large rocks and pieces of compressed dirt launched at the incoming Wyverns but only struck two of the three as the furthest one had time to dodge. The other two fell to the ground and Natsu rushed them both. “Magma Dragon’s Eruption Fist!” Natsu chanted as both of his fists were covered in magma. He punched both Wyverns before they could separate themselves from the pile they’d landed in. Both punches exploded into miniature volcanic eruptions sending the Wyverns reeling as they shrieked in pain. The last Wyvern that had dodged Natsu’s spell dived towards Natsu.</p><p>“Forest Dragon’s Roar!” Mira roared out as she launched her Breath Attack at the diving Wyvern.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Roar!” Lisanna launched her own Breath Attack at the same time aiming to protect her boyfriend. The two Roar spells impacted the Wyvern simultaneously causing a large explosion as Mira’s Roar fueled Lisanna’s Roar. The Wyvern was sent careening into a small firewood shack from the blast and smashed through the structure. Smoke rose from the downed Wyvern and even from a distance Natsu could see that a large patch of scales had been blasted off the Wyvern’s flank.</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Mira yelled to Natsu before dodging a bite from her Wyvern.</p><p>“Thanks!” Natsu yelled back as he breathed deep and unleashed his next spell on the two injured Wyverns he’d brought down. “Magma Dragon’s Roar!” The two Wyverns were instantly engulfed in the molten rock and sent tumbling down the dirt road. When the dust cleared a burning pile of lava coated the two, very dead, Wyverns sending smoke into the air.</p><p>Elfman was having a bit of trouble as his punches, even enhanced by his Take-Over, weren’t able to knock out the Wyvern he was fighting. The Wyvern swung its tail at him forcing Elfman to jump over the swipe and watch it smash into the wall of a house. The wall shattered and the Wyvern roared at the mage. Elfman transformed his left arm into the Black Bull Form as well before slamming both fists together. “Guess I’ll have to hit you harder then!” With that he rushed the Wyvern. The Wyvern lashed out with another bite but Elfman dodged by sliding under the beast’s jaws. “Take this!” He yelled as he launched a barrage of punches into the less protected underbelly of the Wyvern. The Wyvern stumbled as its body took blow after blow and Elfman felt at least two ribs break under his transformed fists. Thinking quickly Elfman grabbed one of the injured Wyvern’s legs and heaved with all the strength his partial Take-Over granted. The Wyvern shrieked as its leg was jerked out from under it and it hit the ground on its side. “Rargh!” Elfman roared as he moved to stand by the downed Wyvern’s head and lifted both of his transformed fists over his head. The mage slammed both fists into the Wyverns head with a sickening crack. The Wyvern flailed while Elfman grunted at the pain in his hands. “One more!” He roared as he brought both of his fists down on the Wyvern’s head again. Elfman felt part of the beast’s skull give way to the second blow and the Wyvern went still. Looking down he saw blood starting to leak out of the Wyvern’s nostrils and eyes. “I did it…” He panted out before he winced as he looked at his transformed hands. They’d been cut by the Wyvern’s hard scales and he’d probably need Mira or Lisanna to bandage them up after the fight. Turning to look for his siblings he made his way over to his sisters seeing that they were wrapping up their fights.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Talon!” Lisanna called out as she brought her foot down on her Wyvern’s leg. The scales broke and sheared off after some resistance, the beast’s Magic Resistance unable to block Lisanna’s spell. The Wyvern shrieked as another of its limbs was debilitated. ‘I have to finish this quickly. We still don’t know where the Alpha is. If we get got off guard it’ll be bad.’ Lisanna thought as she picked her target. Moving forward Lisanna dodged a tail swipe easily, the attack slowed greatly by the damage she’d just done to one of the Wyvern’s legs. Spinning to the right to avoid the snap of the Wyvern’s jaws Lisanna curled her fingers into a ‘claw’ position and both her hands burst into bright flames. “Fire Dragon’s Claw!” She roared as she slashed both of her hands across the Wyvern’s less protected neck. A weak point Natsu had pointed out; the Wyvern’s neck couldn’t be as armored as the majority of its body without hindering the movement of the Dragonkin’s head. This made it a vulnerable spot and an ideal target for a Dragon Slayer. The Wyvern’s neck spewed blood from the two lacerations and the beast flailed as it backed away from Lisanna. “Sorry.” The platinum-haired teen apologized to the flailing beast before moving in to finish it off. She moved in avoiding the flailing of the Wyvern’s one good wing and its tail before grabbing the lacerated area of its neck. “Fire Dragon’s Grip Strike!” With a boom the Wyvern’s neck lost a huge part and nearly decapitated the beast. Lisanna felt the blood splatter onto her face and clothes but chose to ignore it. She’d used more Magic than she’d intended but she wanted to end the Wyvern’s suffering quickly. Turning her head to survey the surroundings, Lisanna’s eyes landed on her brother jogging towards her his own Wyvern completely still further down the main dirt road of the village.</p><p>“You okay, Lisanna?” Elfman questioned as he stopped in front of her.</p><p>“Yeah, I dodged its attacks.” Lisanna answered. “Are you ok? Your hands look hurt.” She fretted as Elfman smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, just some small cuts and maybe some bruising. These things are tougher than they look.” Elfman assured his worried little sister. Both siblings turned to look over at their older sister’s fight when they heard the shriek of the first Wyvern.</p><p>“Forest Dragon’s Horn Strike!” Mira called out as her hands and arms were encased by wood that spiraled into sharp points. The first ‘horn’ was used to stab through the Wyvern’s wing, permanently grounding it, before the second was stabbed into its less protected underbelly. Blood poured from the body stab and Mira pulled her hands from both of the wooden constructs, leaving them stabbed into the Wyvern. The eldest Strauss sibling kicked off the ‘horn’ left in the Wyvern’s body and launched herself at its head. “Forest Dragon’s Talon!” Mira roared as her right foot was covered by a thick wooden spike which she drove straight up in a high kick. The wooden spike pierced the bottom jaw of the Wyvern and punctured straight through into the inside of its mouth. This effectively nailed the Wyvern’s jaw shut and stunned it simultaneously. “One more shot!” Mira determined as she removed her foot from the spike and charged her next spell. “Forest Dragon’s Roar!” Another spiraling vortex of wood, thorns, and leaves slammed into the Wyvern and forced it to the ground as its underbelly was torn up by the Breath Attack. Mira stood before the, now dead, Wyvern while taking a few heavy breaths. Natsu hadn’t been kidding about Dragonkin’s Magical Resistance. She’d had to put a good amount of Magic behind her spells to take advantage of the natural strength Dragon Slayer Magic had against Dragonkin.</p><p>“Mira watch out!” Elfman roared as he shoved his sister out of the way of an incoming bullet of wind. The attack hit the already transforming Elfman and sent him smashing through the house behind him.</p><p>“Elfman!” Mira and Lisanna yelled as they looked to where their brother had been launched.</p><p>“Earth Dragon’s Roar!” Natsu yelled as he came charging across the village. The blast of rock and dirt raced toward the, much larger, Wyvern only for it to flap its large wings and ascend out of the Breath Attack’s range. “That’s the Alpha!” He roared out letting Lisanna and Mira know they needed to keep their eyes on the beast. The house that Elfman was launched into suddenly had debris tossed out of it as a large, black-furred, Minotaur emerged from it.</p><p>“Beast Soul: Black Bull.” Elfman huffed from his transformed state. Both Mira’s and Lisanna’s eyes teared up slightly in happiness seeing their brother alive and, mostly, unharmed.</p><p>“You did a Full Body Take-Over.” Mira stated before her face broke out into a grin. “I knew you could do it!”</p><p>“Elfman you’re great!” Lisanna cheered as she hugged her, much larger, brother. This Minotaur form made him almost three meters in height with the durability to shrug off attacks that would kill a normal man.</p><p>“Earth Dragon’s Land Flip!” Natsu called out as he appeared between the Strauss siblings and the Wyvern. Jabbing his hands into the ground Natsu suddenly lifted a huge slab of earth and flipped it into a standing wall which blocked another wind bullet. “I’m glad you’re ok, Elfman, but you guys have to focus!” Natsu yelled to the siblings as another wind bullet slammed into the earthen barrier.</p><p>“Right, sorry Natsu!” Mira replied while Lisanna and Elfman refocused.</p><p>“So that wind bullet was the Alpha’s Breath Attack?” Lisanna confirmed as another blast rocked Natsu’s wall.</p><p>“Yeah, we need to ground him too, Mira can you take care of his wings?” Natsu asked and Mira nodded before using her Take-Over: Satan Soul. Mira rocketed into the air drawing the Alpha’s attention. “Alright, Elfman, when Mira grounds the Alpha can you hold it down?”</p><p>“Leave it to me, Natsu! I should have enough strength in this form to keep it from getting away.” Elfman nodded as he clenched his fists.</p><p>“Great! Lisanna, you and I are going to torch him as soon as Elfman has him pinned. Focus on the head and let’s try and blast it before the Alpha can retaliate with another Breath Attack.” Natsu instructed getting a nod from his girlfriend.</p><p>“Got it!” Lisanna nodded as she looked up to watch her sister try and deal with the Wyvern’s flight.</p><p>“You’ve got to have a limit for those!” Mira yelled at the Alpha Wyvern as it launched another wind bullet at her. She easily evaded in her Satan Soul Form. This form was the one she was most familiar with of all of her Take-Over Forms; so she had no problem bringing out a hundred percent of her power while in it. Seeing the Alpha pause the Breath Attacks to actually breathe, Mira shot towards it and at the last second launched herself up and over the Alpha with a strong flap of her demonic wings. “Evil Explosion!” With a huge blast of Dark Magic the Alpha roared out in pain as its wing joints were damaged and it began falling out of the sky. Mira huffed as she watched the large Dragonkin fall. “That was almost everything I had left and it only broke a few scales and cracked the joints? How old is this thing to have such high Magic Resistance?”</p><p>The Alpha slammed into the ground sending up a plume of dust and dirt as it cratered the area it crashed into. Elfman charged forward and threw the full weight and power of his Minotaur form into grabbing the Alpha’s damaged wings and holding them tightly. The Wyvern was still too stunned to process the pain of having its damaged wings roughly jerked backwards. Natsu and Lisanna moved in to finish it off before it could even hope to recover.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” Lisanna and Natsu roared from either side of the Alpha’s head. Their flame coated fists slammed into both the left and right side of the Alpha’s head and exploded into a blast of flames. The sheer pressure of the two spells created a shockwave that penetrated the Wyvern’s skull and concussed its brain so badly that multiple hemorrhages occurred throughout the vital grey matter. The Alpha collapsed dead near instantly as the flames died down and Lisanna and Natsu withdrew their fists.</p><p>“Ow, its head is so hard!” Lisanna groaned as she held her right hand softly seeing a bruise forming already. Natsu vaulted over the dead Wyvern to get to Lisanna and look over her injury.</p><p>“Let me see.” Natsu requested and Lisanna let him take her injured hand into his. “Doesn’t look like you broke anything, we’ll put some ice on it and get you some food. We Dragon Slayers are pretty durable so you’ll heal up quickly, I promise.” Natsu smiled as he softly kissed the back of Lisanna’s hand making her giggle happily.</p><p>“Thank you, Natsu.” Lisanna smiled as she kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. Natsu grinned back while Mira landed near them and transformed back into her human state. Elfman climbed down off the Alpha’s back and cancelled his transformation as well. The four grouped up and looked over the battlefield. A few spots of damage, the house Elfman’s Wyvern had smashed the wall out of, the firewood shed the Wyvern Lisanna and Mira blasted out of the air crushed, the hole in the one house Elfman had been blasted through, and of course the road throughout the village was torn up and cratered.</p><p>“Quest complete!” Natsu cheered as he pushed down his instincts for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah!” The Strauss siblings cheered as they raised their fists into the air.</p><p>“Is it weird that I feel like roaring out my victory?” Mira asked a second later.</p><p>“You feel it too?” Lisanna questioned looking at her big sister.</p><p>“That’s normal. Just let it out!” Natsu grinned before taking a deep breath. Mira and Lisanna copied him and then all three threw back their heads and roared to the sky.</p><p>“Rarrrrgh!” The trio of Dragon Slayers announced their victory over another Dragonkin with their own Draconic Roars. The celebratory roars ended a few seconds later and both sisters looked shocked at how good they felt.</p><p>“Feels better, right?” Natsu asked with a toothy grin.</p><p>“It really does.” Mira laughed as Lisanna nodded with bright smile.</p><p>“Mira can you help Lisanna find some ice? She bruised her hand helping me finish off the Alpha.” Natsu asked and Mira was instantly beside her little sister and checking her over.</p><p>“Come on Lisanna, one of these houses should have some ice left. The people haven’t been gone for more than eight or nine days. The Magic Ice Box can keep ice frozen for two weeks according to their advertisements.” Mira said as she guided Lisanna to the nearest house to search for ice.</p><p>“What can I do Natsu?” Elfman asked as he looked over the Alpha’s body.</p><p>“Help me drag these Wyverns over to the edge of the village. We’ll find some butchery tools in the village and get to gutting and cleaning these guys afterwards. We’ll take as much meat, scales, and bones as we can. We can eat the meat and share it with the Guild; we can sell the scales to the armor smith in Magnolia that Erza goes to and we can grind the bones down into that ‘Dragon Powder’ stuff they use for potions and elixirs and sell it too. That’ll be bonus money on top of the reward. Though I think we might be losing about fifty thousand Jewels for the damage we did to the town.” Natsu explained getting a nod from Elfman.</p><p>“That seems about right.” Elfman sighed as he looked over the damage to the village. “Well, better get to it, we can have one heck of a lunch once we’re done with these guys.”</p><p>“First you need to Take-Over this big guy though.” Natsu grinned at Elfman’s shocked look. “The Alpha is the only one that can utilize Magic, so it’ll be a stronger form for you, flying and wind bullet Breath Attack, two birds with one stone right?”</p><p>“Are you sure? You and Lisanna brought it down.” Elfman questioned.</p><p>“Do it Elfman, its ok!” Lisanna smiled as she and Mira walked towards the guys. Lisanna had a cloth filled with ice resting on her right hand and Mira was beaming at Natsu for thinking of Elfman’s benefit.</p><p>“Go for it.” Natsu nodded and Elfman couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Thanks you two. Alright, here it goes.” Elfman stated as he placed both hands on the dead Alpha. “Take-Over.” With that command yellow light slowly engulfed the Wyvern. When the light got its brightest the Alpha Wyvern’s body disappeared and merged into the light flowing into Elfman. The male Strauss sibling’s form suddenly grew large and changed into an almost perfect match of the defeated beast.</p><p>“How’s it feel, Elfman?” Mira asked as the light faded.</p><p>“This is going to take some getting used to.” Elfman’s distorted voice came from the Wyvern Form’s jaws. “It’s like I’m crawling but I also have wings for arms at the same time. It’s really weird compared to my other Forms. Actually learning to fly is going to take a while, I can already tell.” He sighed as the glow of Take-Over enveloped him and he returned to his regular state.</p><p>“Well, I’m ready to get to work on the rest of these guys now. Anyone else getting hungry?” Natsu asked getting rumbles from three other stomachs.</p><p>“Starving, now that you mention it.” Mira grumbled as she rubbed her stomach.</p><p>“I could go for some Wyvern with a side of Fire.” Lisanna smiled at Natsu making the Magma Dragon Slayer sigh playfully.</p><p>“I guess.” Natsu grinned as Lisanna cheered.</p><p>“Well let’s get them over to the edge of the village then. Lisanna can you find the village butcher shop? We’re going to need some tools to carve these things up.” Elfman stated as he made his way over to the nearest Wyvern body.</p><p>“I’m on it!” Lisanna chirped as she went looking for the butcher shop.</p><p>“Pick up the pace, Natsu! I’m hungry!” Mira called back to her boyfriend, she was already dragging the Wyvern she’d slain towards the edge of the village.</p><p>“Coming.” Natsu responded as he jogged over to the Wyvern on top of the smashed woodshed. “I think I’ll rotisserie you, buddy.” He grinned as he yanked the Wyvern off the wood pile by its tail.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quest Complete! Now we have meat to eat and materials to sell! Hopefully enough to make up for how much of the reward they’re going to lose! Elfman’s got a bit of work ahead of him to learn how to use his new form. I’m sure his sisters will be willing to help him out. Cana will return soon and the Element she chooses will be rather shocking for everyone! What’s next for Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cana Returns! The Burrowing Calamity!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! Cana is back! Celebrate! We’ll need another Dragon Soul Ritual! Maybe a new Quest will come in too!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10 – Cana Returns! The Burrowing Calamity!</strong>
</p><p>“Hahaha! We made a killing!” Mira cheered as the Strauss Siblings and Natsu finally returned to the Guild Hall after finishing selling the last of the Wyvern Bones, Scales, Fangs, Horns, and Claws. They were keeping all the meat they brought back for the Guild to share and eat. They’d lost seventy thousand Jewels from the Wyvern Slaying Quest Reward, because of the damage to the village. But since they’d gotten to keep the slain Wyverns the group had come out well into the black. The total they made for the six Wyverns they’d broken down and sold came out to four hundred fifty thousand Jewels, adding that to the remainder of the quest reward made the group of four a profit of seven hundred thirty thousand Jewels. Needless to say they were all ecstatic!</p><p>“Let’s go stuff ourselves with Wyvern meat!” Natsu cheered and got laughter from the siblings, though none of them disagreed. Suddenly Natsu’s nose twitched and he straightened up just outside of the Guild Hall. Seeing his actions both Mira and Lisanna looked at their boyfriend.</p><p>“Are you alright, Natsu?” Lisanna asked; concerned for the one she loved.</p><p>“What’s going on, Natsu? You’re acting funny.” Mira questioned as she looked her boyfriend over.</p><p>“She’s back!” Natsu grinned before kicking the Guild Hall doors open. “Cana, we’re back!”</p><p>“Cana?” The Strauss Siblings blinked before looking into the Hall and seeing the pretty brunette sitting at the bar next to her father, Gildarts.</p><p>“Natsu! Welcome back!” Cana grinned at her boyfriend. The Magma Dragon Slayer dashed across the Hall and Cana stood up to meet him. The brunette smiled happily as she opened her arms and Natsu enveloped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him back for all she was worth. Natsu took it a step farther and lifted her up to spin her around happily.</p><p>“You’re back!” Natsu beamed at her. “I missed you!”</p><p>“I missed you too, you goof!” Cana giggled before being set back onto her feet. “Kiss.” She smiled as she pulled Natsu’s lips to hers and engaged in a soft lip lock for a few moments. When the two pulled apart Gildarts was staring right at Natsu with a look that promised severe injury should he do ANYTHING to hurt Cana. Natsu just grinned back before the Strauss Siblings caught up and welcomed the Card Mage back. Hugs were exchanged between Cana, Lisanna, and Mira while Elfman and Natsu welcomed Gildarts back.</p><p>“So did you get your old man’s Magic down?” Mira asked and Cana smiled before her left hand glowed white and she placed it on the barstool next to hers. The stool instantly glowed before separating into cubes of wood and falling to the floor.</p><p>“I’d say I’ve got a good handle on it.” Cana grinned as Makarov looked at the destroyed barstool.</p><p>“You’re paying for that Gildarts.” Makarov informed the Crash Mage. Gildarts almost choked on his beer before turning to the old Master.</p><p>“What?! Why me! I didn’t do it!” Gildarts argued only for Makarov to huff at him.</p><p>“She’s your daughter and you’re the one that taught her that Magic. So it’s your responsibility!” Makarov informed the orange-haired man. Gildarts raised his right hand, index finger extended, to try and say something against it. But he ended up closing his mouth and lowering his hand without saying a word.</p><p>“Fine.” Gildarts agreed before finishing off his mug and asking for a refill.</p><p>The group of teens spent the next few hours chatting and catching up with each other. It was during this time that the group found out that Cana had learned to drink alcohol from Gildarts. The brunette even had a taste for it, and preferred wine to beer or hard liquor. Gildarts was thankful to find something he and Cana shared in common, even if that was the love of the Drink. Though Cana was sweet enough to reassure him they had plenty enough in common, she even demonstrated by calling up the white glow of her Crash Magic, which brought a smile to Gildarts’ face as the father and daughter shared a hug.</p><p>“So, when do I get to have my own Dragon Soul Ritual and learn some Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu?” Cana teased the pink-haired teen that she was still snuggled close to on the bench at the table their group had sat at.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready, Cana, just like I told you.” Natsu grinned at his girlfriend while he pulled her closer into a sideways hug. Mira and Lisanna both grinned at Cana, already deciding NOT to tell her about the end of the Ritual and the feelings it evoked. A little prank between ‘dragon sisters’ as Lisanna, Erza, and Mira had taken to referring to their group as.</p><p>“How about we start tomorrow morning?” Cana smiled and Natsu agreed. “Now I want to sample some of this Wyvern meat you guys brought back. So let’s eat!” The brunette cheered and the rest of the teens followed suit. It was a fun, laughter-filled, dinner among the group and by the end of it Cana could agree that Wyvern was tasty! Especially grilled with a good seasoning rub and some smoky flavor!</p><p>-Next Morning ~ The Hut-</p><p>“This is where I’ve done all of the Dragon Soul Rituals for everyone.” Natsu smiled at the fond memories. “I’m thinking about buying this whole area and building my house near here.”</p><p>“That’s sweet, Natsu.” Cana smiled at him as she let him lead her towards the hut. Once the two teens had gotten inside the hut Natsu leaned back against the edge of the hut and opened his arms for Cana. With a soft smile Cana moved over and sat down between Natsu’s legs. The brunette teen sighed in content as she leaned back into her boyfriend’s chest and felt his arms wrap around her waist.</p><p>“Ooh, is that Dragon Magic?” Cana asked as she felt Natsu’s Magic move and envelop her. She had been expecting the warmth, but the depth of his Magic was surprising. She felt a warm pressure all around her; it brought her happiness to be wrapped in Natsu’s Magic like this. There was also the feeling Lisanna had tried to describe; the feeling of something old or ancient, primal and wild. With a happy sigh she sank deeper into her boyfriend’s embrace and let the Ritual begin. The two spent all day together performing the Ritual. Natsu had told her that it would be about three weeks for the Ritual to be completed. Cana had smiled and leaned her head back onto his shoulder. The brunette was fine with spending all of that time snuggling with her boyfriend; they’d been apart for far too long in Cana’s opinion anyway.</p><p>-Three Weeks Later-</p><p>“Did you feel it? Your Magic just shifted.” Natsu murmured into Cana’s ear as the brunette tightly clutched onto him.</p><p>“Mmm~.” Cana pleasurably sighed into Natsu’s neck. The feeling of her body and Magic changing and fully assimilating the Dragon Magic she’d been basically bathing in for three weeks was, ‘climactic’, to say the least. Cana made a promise to herself then and there that she was going to get her ‘sisters’ back for not warning her about this. Right after she stopped feeling like her cheeks were on fire, of course.</p><p>“So are you going to tell me what Element you’ve decided on now?” Natsu asked his brunette girlfriend. Cana giggled before standing up and, reluctantly, leaving her boyfriend’s arms.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Cana grinned. “After I deplete my Magical Reserves.”</p><p>“You’re just as bad as Mira.” Natsu pouted and Cana couldn’t help but giggle at his expression.</p><p>“Come on, pouter, I’ll show you some Crash Magic for making you wait.” Cana teased her pink-haired boyfriend.</p><p>“Cool!” Natsu exclaimed as he followed her out of the hut. Cana stretched a bit as she stood in the field and prepared to use her Magic. Noticing Natsu’s eyes on her stretching form the pretty brunette got a naughty idea. Without giving any signal at all Cana bent forward and touched her toes. This just so happened to give Natsu, who was standing behind her, one hell of a good look at her Capri-clad booty.</p><p>“See something you like, Natsu?” Cana smirked wickedly as she caught her boyfriend’s eyes as she straightened back up.</p><p>“Uh…huh? Yeah…” Natsu nodded dumbly as the image remained in his mind’s eye.</p><p>“I’m glad you find me such a sight for the eyes.” Cana giggled as Natsu snapped out of it and turned away, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. “You can stare some more later, Perv Dragon, for now I’ve got some Magic to do.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not a perv!” Natsu shouted, sending Cana into another round of giggling at the indignant look on his face.</p><p>“It’s fine as long as you’re only perving on us!” Cana winked at him before her hands glowed white and she picked out a nice spot. “Crash!” The area she was looking at was suddenly covered in a grid of tiny white lines. The marked area then burst into pebble sized cubes of dirt and rock. The result of her spell was a large hole in the ground about a meter deep.</p><p>“Awesome!” Natsu cheered as he watched his girlfriend use her Crash Magic.</p><p>“Hmm, make it a bit wider and it’ll be a good size.” Cana nodded thoughtfully before directing her next spell. “Break!” The area around the large hole suddenly glowed and shattered sending more dirt and rock flying. The space affected by her spell was much shallower this time. ‘Perfect for a private outdoor hot spring bath.’ Cana nodded at her handiwork before turning to Natsu. “You ready for the biggest one I can do?”</p><p>“Heck yeah! Go Cana, go!” Natsu cheered her on, his eyes sparkling at her Magical Display. Cana smiled at seeing Natsu so excited by her Magic before raising both of her hands towards the sky.</p><p>“Fracture!” Cana called out and the very air several dozen meters up in the sky appeared to crack. This was followed by a loud booming sound and gales of wind blowing everywhere sending the trees swaying from the force. Cana put her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths before exhaling slowly. That was the strongest Crash Magic Spell she could use right now. It was so powerful it could even ‘break’ the air for a short time. Gildarts had warned her to only use it as an absolute last resort. There was no ‘Reassemble’ Spell capable of restoring anything hit with the ‘Fracture’ Spell. So whatever she destroyed with it would remain in pieces after it was used, including people.</p><p>“Ow…my ears are ringing.” Natsu hissed as he held his ears. He hadn’t been expecting the boom at all. After several moments the ringing went away and he approached Cana who had finally gotten her breathing steady again. “That was crazy, Cana!” He congratulated the brunette.</p><p>“Thanks Natsu.” Cana smiled at him. “But it takes almost everything I have to cast that spell. So it’s not something I can do more than once, at least not right now.”</p><p>“So you’re ready to set your Element, then?” Natsu asked and Cana nodded before moving over to the box she’d brought with her this morning. She’d forbidden Natsu from opening it to find out what was inside of it until she was ready. Opening the box Cana pulled out a bottle. Natsu looked confused as he saw the label on the bottle, ‘Vigne d'or Brassée par Magie’ was printed on it. “Is that wine?”</p><p>“Yep!” Cana replied ‘popping’ the p. “This particular variety is brewed with Magic! So it’s perfect for this!” She grinned happily as she pulled out two more bottles. “I’m going to be an Alcohol Dragon!” Natsu face-faulted straight into the ground at his girlfriend’s declaration.</p><p>“That’s what you decided?” Natsu questioned and Cana smiled widely.</p><p>“What? I have a perfectly valid reason, mister!” Cana stuck her tongue out at him. “I looked into it during my training with Dad. Alcohol Magic exists and it’s full of Status Affliction Spells. You can leave enemies so tipsy they just pass out, mess with their sense of balance, cloud their minds and slow their thinking; you can even mess with their senses! It’s something not many Mages can do, especially not in our guild! Plus being able to use Status Affliction Spells covers up one of the last things my current Magics can’t do. Aside from Healing Magic, I’m basically an all-rounder!” She explained and Natsu slowly started to see her reasoning.</p><p>“This is also so you can drink whenever you want and not have to worry about hangovers isn’t it?” Natsu inquired with a small smirk.</p><p>“No…” Cana denied, unconvincingly, as she looked away. “But now that I think about it Alcohol Dragon sounds kind of stiff. How about Booze Dragon?” She looked at Natsu for his thoughts.</p><p>“Igneel never told me about any kind of Alcohol Dragon.” Natsu replied before turning a bright smile on his girlfriend. “You might actually be the first!”</p><p>“Heck yeah!” Cana cheered with a delightful laugh. “Get ready for the first Booze Dragon!”</p><p>“All hail the Booze Dragon Slayer!” Natsu teased and Cana blew a raspberry at him.</p><p>“Time for a drink!” Cana smiled as she uncorked the first bottle and started drinking. Natsu walked over and sat beside the box before motioning for Cana to sit next to him. The brunette smiled as she sat next to her boyfriend before leaning against him. Natsu’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Cana sighed and relaxed as she enjoyed her boyfriend’s warmth and the tasty wine.</p><p>“You’re amazing.” Natsu whispered into her ear after she’d finished her drinks, all six bottles, and felt her Dragon Slayer Magic take on the Element she wanted. Technically Alcohol Magic was a derivative of Plant Magic, which in and of itself was one of the subsets of Earth Magic. So Cana’s unique choice made her ‘Element’ a derivative of a derivative Element.</p><p>“Hmm, how long does it take to get used to the fangs?” Cana asked as she turned to show off her new fangs and the slit pupils that all Dragons Slayers possessed.</p><p>“Shouldn’t be too long, they’re a part of you now.” Natsu smiled at her. “Only took Erza about a week to stop hurting her tongue!” Cana snorted before bursting into laughter. The two sat with each other for a while longer just enjoying their closeness. Then Natsu’s stomach growled and Cana raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.</p><p>“Hungry?” Cana teased. Natsu simply nodded.</p><p>“Want to get something to eat together?” Natsu asked with a grin.</p><p>“Like a date?” Cana inquired a cute little smirk.</p><p>“Not ‘like a date’. A date!” Natsu responded moving his face closer to Cana’s.</p><p>“I’d be happy to.” Cana murmured as their lips met for a soft kiss. The two slowly broke their lip lock before getting up and heading for Magnolia together.</p><p>-Ackerland ~ Northwest of Crocus-</p><p>It started with a light tremor, a small rumble of the land. Everyone blew it off as a rare minor earthquake. It was time to tend to the vast fields that produced upwards of forty percent of Fiore’s agriculture. The many farmers that made the large, flat grasslands their home continued on without a care. It wasn’t until a much larger tremor passed through the area and sent people stumbling and the animals into a panic that people started to get worried. By then it was too late. The ground erupted and a massive creature emerged with a deafening roar. None of the younger farmers had ever seen such a beast. But one of the old timers stood from his seat and yelled the first warning of the disaster.</p><p>“WYRM!!!” The old man yelled as loud as he could and that sent people scrambling for cover and trying to get as far from the beast as possible. The Wyrm roared loudly again before locking its eyes onto the fleeing people and panicking livestock. With a speed that belied its massive size the Dragonkin slithered along the ground and tore into the herds of livestock and any person that was unlucky enough to be in its path. A few of the farmhands knew some Magic and launched spells at the beast. The Wyrm barely noticed and when it did it reared up high and opened its mouth wide.</p><p>“BREATH ATTACK!!!” One farmhand yelled out but he and the others nearby were silenced when the Wyrm blasted the area they’d been in with its rock-based Roar. The land hit by the Roar was devastated. A massive trench tore through the land and ended well over a hundred meters away from the initial point of impact. With the nuisances gone the Wyrm continued its meal of livestock. When the first area was cleared of animals, the large Dragonkin practically dove back into the ground and tunneled through the earth before emerging near the next farm and continuing its feeding rampage.</p><p>One farmer and his family were hiding in their home as the land shook and the Wyrm roared loudly. The man slowly made his way to the Communication Lacrima in the house and input the number for the closest Branch of the Rune Knights. The land shook again and screams were heard as the Wyrm launched another Roar.</p><p>“Rune Knight Squadron Fourteen, what seems to be the issue?” The woman on the other end of the Communication Lacrima inquired.</p><p>“We’re under attack!” The farmer yelled and the woman on the other end flinched at the volume.</p><p>“Under attack by whom? Dark Mages?” The woman questioned.</p><p>“No! A Wyrm came tearing out of the ground! It’s destroying everything! It’s killed I don’t know how many people already!” The farmer exclaimed and the Rune Knight on the other end stilled for a second before snapping herself out of it.</p><p>“How large is the creature? Is it possible for you to run?” She demanded and the farmer shook his head, even though the Rune Knight wouldn’t be able to see it.</p><p>“No way!” The farmer denied. “It has to be well over thirty meters in length!”</p><p>“Th-thirty?!” The Rune Knight stuttered before forcing herself to calm down. “We’ll be sending the whole Squadron! Just try to hold out! Where are you located exactly?”</p><p>“Ackerland, District Twenty Six! But the Wyrm is burrowing through the ground to travel! It’s emerging all over the place!” The farmer informed the Rune Knight.</p><p>“District Twenty Six, got it! The Squadron is on the way!” The female Rune Knight promised as she slammed her hand down on the emergency button next to her. A loud, blaring alarm sounded out across the Squadron Fourteen building and every Rune Knight present immediately stopped what they were doing and started suiting up.</p><p>“What the hell?!” One Rune Knight questioned.</p><p>“Emergency! Everyone get ready!” An Officer yelled as he ran through the building.</p><p>“Rune Knight Squadron Fourteen! A thirty meter Wyrm has attacked Ackerland District Twenty Six! All Knights are to mobilize at once!” The female Rune Knight announced over the Intercom Lacrima.</p><p>“A Wyrm?” One female Rune Knight questioned.</p><p>“A type of Dragonkin!” Another informed her. “Big as hell when they get older and deadly as well. We’re going to need the cannons!”</p><p>Within fifteen minutes every Rune Knight of Squadron Fourteen was assembled and the Magic Cannons were loaded into the one Airship they were in possession of. The Squadron moved with all haste towards District Twenty Six hoping they’d be in time to save as many people as possible. The female Rune Knight on Communications had called up all the surrounding Squadrons and informed them of the situation. Squadrons Fifteen and Sixteen reported that they’d be moving to assist them in subduing the Wyrm. Squadrons Thirteen and Seventeen would be sending some of their members to cover the patrols of the three Squadrons while they were away.</p><p>Upon arrival the Rune Knights of Squadron Fourteen were shocked at the devastation below the Airship. Huge swathes of land were torn asunder. Large trenches hundreds of meters long littered the area. The farms they could see from the air were all destroyed. Many of them couldn’t even speak at the level of devastation they were witnessing. Finally the Leader of Squadron Fourteen spoke up.</p><p>“Yes it’s horrible, but that’s to be expected with a Wyrm of this size!” The Leader spoke loudly. “We’ll be disembarking to look for survivors! The Airship will scout the area to try and locate the Wyrm!” Here he turned to the two Pilots and the crew of six Gunners. “If you spot the beast you are cleared to fire! Take it down as fast as possible! Make sure you're in constant contact with Squadron Fifteen and Sixteen so their Airships can meet up with you! I want this monster to look like hamburger meat when you’re done with it!”</p><p>“Yes Sir!” The Pilots and Gunners saluted as the Airship descended. The Rune Knights disembarked and immediately set out in teams of four to scout the farms for survivors. The Airship quickly ascended back into the air and moved to follow the trail of devastation. As the search went on over a dozen survivors were found and were being escorted to a ‘Relief Station’ that the Rune Knights had set up and concealed with Magic. On the off chance the Wyrm returned to this place they didn’t want to be spotted. Explosions were heard off in the distance and the Rune Knight Leader contacted the Airship.</p><p>“What’s going on?” The Leader demanded.</p><p>“Sir, we found the Wyrm!” One of the Pilots responded. “We’ve engaged the beast!”</p><p>“Good, fire at will!” The Leader replied.</p><p>“Sir, it’s not looking good!” One of the Gunners came over the Lacrima. “The cannons are barely damaging this thing’s scales!”</p><p>“Where are Squadrons Fifteen and Sixteen?” The Leader questioned.</p><p>“Both are inbound!” The Pilot responded again. “Shit! Evasive maneuvers! Breath Attack!” The Lacrima went dead for several seconds and the Leader stood there in shock. Only when the Lacrima blinked back on did the Leader realize he hadn’t been breathing. “Sir, we’re pulling back a bit! We need Squadron Fifteen’s and Sixteen’s support! This thing’s more durable then the Capital’s walls!”</p><p>“Retreat to a safe distance!” The Leader ordered. “Continue the assault once the other two Airships get there!”</p><p>“Yes Sir!” The Pilot acknowledged before the line went silent. The Leader took command of the ground forces and expanded the search area a bit more. Another dozen survivors were found before the Lacrima in his pocket blared to life again.</p><p>“Sir, get the hell out of there! It’s burrowing through the ground and headed in your direction!” The second Pilot screamed into the Lacrima and the Leader’s face went white when he felt the ground rumbling. The eruption of the earth and the massive roar had him looking up at the towering serpentine Dragonkin.</p><p>“Oh shit…” The Leader mumbled as he saw the three Airships in the distance trying to catch up with the beast. The Wyrm’s wide open jaws and the explosion of rock launched towards the group of Mages in the area was the last thing he saw before everything went black.</p><p>-Three Days Later ~ Magic Council – Fiore Branch-</p><p>“So that’s the situation.” A messenger Frogman reported. The entire Council looked a bit perturbed at the news.</p><p>“We’ve lost almost three Squadrons of Rune Knights and we’re not even sure how many civilians, and we still can’t kill this Wyrm?” Councilwoman Belno questioned and received a nod from the Frogman.</p><p>“That is what has been reported, Ma’am.” The Frogman bowed somberly.</p><p>“Please tell me we’ve at least managed to confine it to a single area?” Gran Doma, Chairman of the Magic Council, asked and the Frogman looked through a few papers before nodding.</p><p>“Yes Chairman, the Airships have to keep their distance, but they’ve managed to drive the Wyrm into the foothills of the Centro Mountain Range. It seems the beast doesn’t move as well through the stone of the mountains. Currently it’s being contained within District Twenty Nine of Ackerland.” The Frogman informed.</p><p>“That’s very near to the Capital.” Councilman Leiji commented a look of worry on his face. “What can we do to stop it? Should we call in the Wizard Saints?”</p><p>“It seems we may have to.” Gran Doma looked worried. A voice spoke up and the Council turned to another member.</p><p>“We could call on Makarov.” Councilman Yajima spoke up. Several faces were made at the thought of asking the rambunctious Fairy Tail Guild for help. “He’s filed some rather interesting paperwork over the last several months to the Council about some of his members.”</p><p>“You mean besides the damage reports?” Belno groaned at the mere memory of some of the things she’d had to read regarding that Guild.</p><p>“Yes, actually, a rather specific ‘Lost Magic’ user joined up with Fairy Tail around three and a half years ago.” Yajima started and seeing the looks on the faces of his fellow Council Members, he continued. “This same ‘Lost Magic’, according to the updated paperwork Makarov has filed, is now known by five members of his Guild.”</p><p>“What Magic are you talking about?” Gran Doma inquired.</p><p>“Dragon Slayer.” Yajima replied and all of the Council Members perked up at hearing the name. After all, God Serena practiced the same Magic, if they could figure out where the eccentric man had run off to they wouldn’t be in this mess! “If we sent Makarov and his five Dragon Slayers, I’m sure this incident can be resolved before any more lives are lost. Hopefully before the Wyrm can destroy any more of Ackerland as well. If it continues to make its way through the heart of Fiore’s farmlands we’ll be looking at food shortages come harvest time.”</p><p>“That would be a calamity.” Gran Doma nodded before turning to the rest of the Council. “All in favor of sending Wizard Saint Makarov Dreyar and the five Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail to deal with the Wyrm; say ‘Aye’.”</p><p>“Aye!” The Council voted unanimously.</p><p>“Bring me a Communication Lacrima; we have no time to waste!” Gran Doma ordered and two Frogmen hurried into the Council Chambers with the requested item.</p><p>Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail had no idea they’d soon be receiving direct orders from Ishgar’s Magic Council. That these orders would be the only viable recourse the Council had to prevent a literal Calamity for the country of Fiore.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh damn! We’re getting dangerous over here! Where the hell did Serena run off to when you actually need the ego maniac?! But Cana is a Dragon Slayer now! A rather…unorthodox one, but a Dragon Slayer none the less! Plus she’s gotten Crash Magic down! Go Cana! Now how will Makarov and the Dragon Slayers deal with this monstrous Wyrm? On a side note…does Wyrm taste good?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Earth Wyrm, Dragon Slayers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! Direct orders from the Ishgar Magic Council! Slay the Earth Wyrm that’s destroying the heart of Fiore’s Farmlands!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 11 – Earth Wyrm, Dragon Slayers</strong>
</p><p>“Master, there’s an urgent call for you on the Communication Lacrima!” One of the barmaids informed the Master of Fairy Tail. Makarov quirked an eyebrow before sighing. He jumped off the bar and walked back to the Communication room in the back. Upon seeing the face in the Lacrima, Makarov stood straighter and cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p>“Chairman Gran Doma, it’s been quite a while. You don’t usually contact me directly.” Makarov greeted the other man. “What do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“We have an Emergency, Makarov.” Gran Doma stated firmly. “Three days ago a large Earth Wyrm emerged in District Twenty Six of Ackerland. Since its appearance, it has almost wiped out three full squadrons of Rune Knights and caused countless jewels in property damage. We do not even have an idea as to the total loss of civilian life yet. The damage that has been done to Ackerland as a whole has been catastrophic, and the situation isn’t even close to being resolved yet.”</p><p>“That’s horrible.” There was no levity in the normally-jovial master’s voice, “I assume you’re calling me as part of the Wizard Saints then.” Makarov guessed and Gran Doma nodded.</p><p>“Indeed, Wizard Saint Dreyar, the Council has determined that you and the five Guild Members of Fairy Tail in possession of the Lost Magic ‘Dragon Slayer’ are needed to eliminate this threat.”</p><p>“My brats are strong, to be sure.” Makarov began, his eyes wide at Fairy Tail’s Dragon Slayers being called on for this. “But if it’s Dragon Slayer Magic you’re requesting, why not just send for God Serena?”</p><p>“We can’t find him.” Gran Doma stated with something between a suppressed growl and an exasperated sigh. Makarov held back his own reaction to this news. Trust God Serena to disappear when his Magic would be the most applicable to a crisis. The eccentric man was hard to deal with and Makarov was glad he had only met the man on the rare occasion the Wizard Saints came together.</p><p>“It will take some time for us to get to Ackerland.” Makarov informed the Chairman.</p><p>“We have that covered.” Gran Doma informed the Guild Master. “An Airship is already in route to Fairy Tail. It will be there within the hour. Be prepared when it arrives.”</p><p>“Very well, I and Fairy Tail will see to it that this incident is taken care of.” Makarov gave a slight bow. Gran Doma nodded back and the Communication Lacrima switched off as the Chairman disconnected his Lacrima. With the orders relayed, Makarov left the small room the Communication Lacrima was in and hopped up onto the bar. “Alright brats! Listen up! I’ve just received an emergency summons from the Council! I and a select few members will be going to take care of this Emergency! Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Mira, and Cana will all be coming with me! The rest of you brats, stay out of trouble until we get back!”</p><p>“For real Gramps?” Natsu was, predictably, the first one to rush over to him. “What kind of Emergency requires you and all of us?”</p><p>“I’d like to know as well, Master.” Erza looked curious.</p><p>“An incredibly large Earth Wyrm has emerged in Ackerland and is annihilating the area. It has already destroyed large swaths of the land and killed many. The Council has decided that the best option for dealing with this crisis is to send in Dragon Slayers. As such, you five and I will be leaving immediately to deal with this incident. Hopefully, before any more lives are lost.” Makarov informed the quintet of teens.</p><p>“Master, I’ve only had just over a month of practice with my Dragon Slayer Magic.” Cana looked unsure. “Will I even be able to help with this?”</p><p>“What’re you talking about Cana?” Natsu asked his girlfriend as he gently turned her to face him. “You’ve been doing great! You’re definitely ready to put your Dragon Slayer Magic to the test!” Cana couldn’t help but smile back at her boyfriend when he beamed at her like that.</p><p>“Yeah! We’ve got this!” Mira cheered as she punched her right hand into her left palm.</p><p>“Master will be with us too, so we’ll be even safer!” Lisanna smiled at the brunette.</p><p>“With all of us together, we’ll take care of this beast.” Erza nodded a determined gleam in her eyes.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I get it.” Cana smiled at her ‘Dragon Family’ as they’d started to jokingly refer to themselves. “Let’s take this Wyrm down!”</p><p>“Yeah!” The group cheered as they raised their fists into the air. Makarov watched his brats with pride. They may be rambunctious and may cause him no end of headaches; but they were Family through and through.</p><p>“Alright you brats, go get ready! The Council is sending an Airship to pick us up and take us to Ackerland. It’ll be here in less than an hour, so make sure you’re ready in that time!” Makarov instructed the teens and all five of them went to prepare.</p><p>Just as Gran Doma had said, a Rune Knight Airship landed behind the Fairy Tail Guild Hall not an hour later. The group of six was quickly ushered into the craft which took off into the sky as soon as they were seated. The six were not quiet during the flight as they came up with their plans for the coming battle. Makarov would use his Magic to isolate the Wyrm and push it further into the mountains where it couldn’t move as well. Then the five Dragon Slayers would move in. Natsu and Erza would be able to deflect or consume the Earth Wyrm’s Magic Attacks. Mira’s Forest Dragon Slayer Magic would be used to try and bind the Wyrm, but its massive size may make it unfeasible to subdue it. Lisanna and Cana would be working together, using their complementary Elements to deal as much damage as possible to the Wyrm. With this strategy they would hopefully come out of this battle mostly unscathed.</p><p>“We’re landing, Wizard Saint Dreyar!” One of the Rune Knights informed Makarov as the Airship began to descend. The group from Fairy Tail stood and left the Airship as soon as it landed. Natsu let out a sigh of relief at being off the vehicle. He’d gotten a bit better with his motion sickness over the years, but he was always nauseous when it came to vehicles. His girlfriends’ hadn’t gotten to that point with their Dragon Slayer Magic yet it seemed, but Natsu knew it would happen one day. “Good luck!” The Rune Knight yelled to the group before the Airship took off again.</p><p>“Raaaargh!” A loud roar reverberated through the area and the Fairy Tail group all looked towards the mountains that they stood at the foot hills of. Circling the skies were at least a dozen Rune Knight Airships. Looking at the mountain quickly revealed their target. The massive Wyrm crashed through part of the rocky mountain. It was quickly fired upon by the circling Airships and the Wyrm retreated back into the large rocky landscape of the mountain foot hills. The large dark brown scales of the Wyrm stood out among the grey stone of the area. It even looked to have black, rock-like plates running along its back and horns crested the back of its snake-like head. The end of its tail was also covered in sharp, black barbs that matched the color of the plates going down the Wyrm’s back.</p><p>“That’s a big snake.” Mira commented. “This might be more challenging than we thought.”</p><p>“It seems so.” Erza nodded in agreement. “Regardless our mission is to slay this beast.”</p><p>“Stick to the plan, brats.” Makarov instructed the teens. “I want all of you finishing this mission with the fewest injuries possible.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Gramps!” Natsu agreed with a grin on his face.</p><p>“We won’t let you down, Master!” Lisanna smiled at the old man.</p><p>“We should probably hurry.” Cana noted seeing the Wyrm launch a Roar at the flying Airships. “I’m not sure how much longer they’re going to be able to keep that thing here.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Makarov nodded. “Let’s give this Wyrm a Fairy Tail ‘Hello’!” With that the short old man was surrounded in bright yellow light. He quickly grew in size with his Titan Magic. Soon he was towering over them all and could probably stare the Wyrm in the eye without much trouble. “Get on brats.” Makarov rumbled as he lowered his hand and let the teens jump on. Standing up to the full height of his new size Makarov walked towards the area the Wyrm was confined to. The Wizard Saint’s footsteps shook the ground as he closed the distance between himself and the Earth Wyrm.</p><p>The Wyrm turned to face the giant man and let out a deafening roar of challenge. Makarov winced at the volume before raising his hand up and letting the Dragon Slayers unleash their Magic. All five of the teens stood side by side as they inhaled deeply while the Wyrm was distracted by Makarov’s giant form.</p><p>“Magma Dragon’s Roar!” Natsu exhaled a blast of molten rock towards the Wyrm.</p><p>“Earth Dragon’s Roar!” Erza blasted her own swirling rock and dirt Roar at the beast.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Roar!” Lisanna unleashed a torrent of flames from her mouth.</p><p>“Forest Dragon’s Roar!” Mira sent the swirling maelstrom of wood, leaves, thorns and debris at the Wyrm.</p><p>“Booze Dragon’s Roar!” Cana let loose her own Roar as a vortex of clear liquid.</p><p>The five Roars slammed into the Wyrm and sent it reeling back with a shriek of pain. The magic resistant scales of the massive beast were partially bypassed by Dragon Slayer Magic’s innate effectiveness against Dragonkin. The alcohol of Cana’s Roar ran down the Wyrm’s body and was ignited by Lisanna’s flames. The beast thrashed as it was set ablaze. The flames burned out shortly though as the alcohol was the only flammable thing on the Wyrm. The Wyrm’s body bulged and it reared back. Seeing the telltale signs of a Breath Attack, Makarov raised his left hand and projected a strong barrier. The Wyrm unleashed its Roar almost point blank into the barrier. Rock and dirt went flying as the barrier held up under the assault. The air was filled with dust and the large beast took advantage to lash its barbed tail into Makarov’s left leg.</p><p>“Gah!” Makarov grunted out as he stumbled from the strike. “Wily beast, aren’t you.” The old man huffed before he swung his huge hand and cleared away a large amount of the dust. The Dragon Slayers took this chance to hop from Makarov’s hand to the ground as the old man needed both of his hands to grab the lunging Wyrm. “Vicious too!” He bit out as he held the Wyrm by its ‘throat’ and kept its fangs from reaching his face.</p><p>“Shhrrraaaaggh!” The Wyrm hissed out and Makarov applied more of his Magic Power to force the great beast to the ground. The slam kicked up dirt and dust and the Wyrm gave a shrieking hiss as it tried to flail.</p><p>“No you don’t!” Mira yelled out as she slammed her hands onto the rocky soil. “Forest Dragon’s Thicket!” From the rocky dirt large vines and branches emerged and wrapped around the Wyrm’s flailing tail. Several of the vines and branches were snapped and broken by the large barbed tail. Mira grimaced as the tail continued to move despite her spell working to restrain it.</p><p>“Allow me to assist, Mira!” Erza called out from several meters to the platinum haired teen’s left. The redhead stomped her foot onto the ground as her body glowed with her Dragon Slayer Magic. “Earth Dragon’s Landslide!” The ground in front of Erza erupted and slid forward in a rush of dirt and stone. The wave of Earth didn’t damage the Earth Wyrm much. Their identical Elements made that a challenge for both Erza and the Wyrm. But it did bury a section of the Wyrm’s body and drastically reduced the flailing of its tail. Mira’s spell rapidly began to restrain the now less mobile target, pinning the Wyrm’s tail to the ground.</p><p>“Lisanna, Cana, are you with me?!” Natsu called out as he ran towards the Wyrm’s shifting body.</p><p>“We’re right here, Natsu!” Lisanna yelled back as she and Cana ran towards him.</p><p>“What do you want to do, Natsu?” Cana questioned as they got closer. “It’s so big most of our spells won’t do much damage to it!”</p><p>“We’re going to combine our Roars again.” Natsu grinned at his girlfriends. “Let’s focus our attacks and break through its scales!”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me!” Lisanna agreed as they stopped just out of the swaying bodies’ reach. As the Wyrm continued to try and thrash its way out of the hold Makarov, Mira, and Erza had on it.</p><p>“Ready whenever you are!” Cana nodded to them.</p><p>“Magma Dragon’s…”</p><p>“Booze Dragon’s…”</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s…”</p><p>“ROAR!!!” Natsu, Lisanna, and Cana exclaimed together as they unleashed their Breath Attacks. The three focused on the same point on the large snake-like body and the resulting blast of the three attacks was large.</p><p>“Shhrrraaaaagggghhhkkkk!” The Wyrm shrieked as it felt its scales break under the attack. The immense heat of the combined spells burning its unprotected skin. Makarov slammed the Wyrm’s head further into the rocky ground as his brats worked to break through its scales and deliver a fatal blow.</p><p>Natsu, Cana, and Lisanna looked at the large, scorched area of the Wyrm’s body they’d just created for only a moment before moving on.</p><p>“Again!” Cana determined as the three rushed to a spot further up the Wyrm’s body. The three combined their Roars again and the Wyrm shrieked as another blast destroyed its scales and burned it horribly. The thrashing grew more desperate and violent.</p><p>“Damn it! Stop moving!” Mira growled at the Wyrm as both she and Erza’s spells were being destroyed by the thrashing beast.</p><p>It was sudden. Just an inkling from their connection to the Earth through their Magic. Natsu’s eyes widened as he grabbed Cana and Lisanna and ran in the opposite direction of the Wyrm. Erza quickly abandoned her spell and rushed towards Mira. Makarov was given no warning except when the Wyrm’s eyes glowed with an immense amount of Magic. The land trembled then erupted in a massive geyser of rock and dirt. The debris was launched so powerfully that it almost reached the Airships circling overhead. Several of the ships had to evade large rocks and debris thrown up by the eruption. The entire area was shrouded in dust and none of the Rune Knights could tell what was happening below.</p><p>“Mira…are you okay?” Erza asked her friend as she stood in front of the other teen. Mira looked at the redhead’s back; while she was covered in dust and had quite a few scrapes, bruises and cuts. That was nothing compared to Erza though. The Requip Mage and Earth Dragon Slayer’s armor was shredded. The plate mail almost completely gone from her body. Her hands, outstretched to hold back the Wyrm’s attack, were a mass of cuts and covered in blood. Erza’s clothes were likewise damaged and dirty.</p><p>“I’m alright, but you’re not.” Mira stood up shakily as she approached her friend. Erza’s face was cut here and there; blood ran down her face and dripped off her chin.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Erza forced out as she lowered her arms. “We have to finish this.”</p><p>“Erza, you’re barely standing.” Mira pointed out as she put Erza’s left arm over her shoulders to help the redhead stay on her feet. “We need to regroup with the others.”</p><p>“Raaaaargh!” The Wyrm’s deafening roar rang out through the dust filled landscape. This was followed by the swirling vortex of rock and dirt that was its Breath Attack sweeping through the area and tearing trenches into the land. Thankfully the attack completely missed the two injured Dragon Slayers. The Wyrm was panicking and firing blindly into the dust.</p><p>“Where are the others?” Mira questioned as she tried to see through the thick dust in the air.</p><p>“That way.” Erza pointed to their left and Mira heard something large collide with the ground. There was a large thud and a strong breeze swept through the area. The dust thinned enough for Mira to see and she gasped at what she saw. Makarov, still in his Titan size, was covered in wounds. Blood dripped from several of them but the look of rage on the old Master’s face was palpable. He slammed his fist into the dazed Wyrm’s head and Mira realized that the first thud was Makarov’s first punch hitting the Wyrm.</p><p>“Fire Dragon’s Brilliant Flame!” Lisanna’s voice was barely heard but the large ball of fire that exploded against the Wyrm’s head was impossible to miss. The Wyrm shrieked again and Mira and Erza both noticed that the youngest Strauss sibling had hit the beast’s eye with her flames. With the Earth Wyrm now blind in one eye Makarov’s next punch landed even easier. The snake-like head whipped around from the blow and the Wyrm unleashed another Roar. The blast of rock and dirt clipped Makarov’s arm as the giant man moved to the side to avoid the attack.</p><p>“Magma Dragon’s Tephra Burst!” Natsu roared out loudly. A compact ball of molten rock was launched at the Wyrm’s opened maw. The sphere impacted the inside of the beast’s mouth and seemingly detonated filling the Wyrm’s mouth with thick lava. The Wyrm thrashed in agony but its shrieks were dulled by the lava filling its mouth.</p><p>“Booze Dragon’s Acrid Mist!” Cana’s voice, much like Lisanna’s could barely be heard. The fine mist that engulfed the head of the Wyrm was almost indistinguishable from the remaining dust in the air. Every injury the mist touched burst into renewed pain for the Wyrm, as evidenced by it slithering away from the mist even as it hacked on the cooling lava in its mouth.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?!” Makarov yelled at the beast as he grabbed its tail and kept it from getting away.</p><p>“Hold it steady Gramps!” Natsu yelled out as he landed close to the lagging Wyrm. Makarov complied, stomping on the Wyrm’s tail and reaching out with both hands to wrap around its neck. Using his Titan Magic, the old man kept the Wyrm from moving. Natsu breathed in and exhaled, inhaled then exhaled, his body began to emit more and more heat. A large heat haze surrounded the teen and the ground around him began to smoke from the heat. “Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Black Sky,” Natsu chanted as he crossed his arms in front of him. A swirling mass of lava and ash building up only a short distance from his crossed arms. Taking aim Natsu inhaled and then exhaled flames. “Pyroclastic Obsidian Blade!”</p><p>There was no sound. Then the Wyrm had a perfectly circular hole missing from its body, right where Cana, Lisanna, and Natsu had blasted off its scales earlier. This was followed by a massive cloud of burning ash and lava rushing from Natsu’s position. The pyroclastic flow followed a straight line towards the hole in the Wyrm’s body and tore through it. The beast’s upper and lower halves separated and Makarov was left holding the severed upper portion.</p><p>“What was that?” Mira, Erza, Lisanna, and Cana all questioned at the exact same time. Makarov set the severed Wyrm down on the ground and started shrinking back to his regular size. Natsu breathed out slowly as he brought his temperature back down. At the moment the only one that would be able to get near him without being burned was Lisanna. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, his temperature dropped and eventually returned to normal. When he’d cooled off he quickly followed his nose to Erza and Mira, he smelled blood and it had been worrying him for too long.</p><p>“Mira, Erza!” Natsu called out as he saw the state the two were in. The Magma Dragon Slayer quickly helped Mira support Erza. The Earth Dragon Slayer was by far the most injured of all of them. “Did you take on that attack full force?” Natsu worried over the redhead as he gently helped her walk towards the now descending Airships.</p><p>“She protected me.” Mira spoke up with some self-loathing. “I didn’t even see that blast coming.”</p><p>“I’d do it every time, Mira.” Erza smiled at the platinum haired teen. “I’ll be fine; my Element negated a lot of the damage.”</p><p>“You don’t look fine!” Mira huffed as she pulled Erza into a gentle side hug. “Next time I’ll protect you, alright?”</p><p>“Sure Mira, I’m fine with that.” Erza smiled slightly, still in far too much pain for a full smile.</p><p>“Erza….” Natsu murmured into her ear softly. He gently nuzzled his injured girlfriend to make her feel even a little better until they got her to a Healer. Erza sighed and relaxed a bit into Natsu and Mira. Lisanna, Cana, and Makarov met them just as they got to the Airship that had landed nearest to them.</p><p>“Erza…are you alright?” Makarov’s concern for his ‘child’ was clear to everyone there.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Master.” Erza grimaced as the Rune Knight Healer directed Natsu and Mira to help her lay down. A light green glow soon enveloped Erza making her sigh. Natsu and Mira held her hands as they watched her injuries slowly heal. Lisanna and Cana were looking over their shoulders and offering Erza support and comfort with their presence.</p><p>“Wizard Saint Dreyar, are you in need of healing too?” A different Rune Knight asked.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Makarov waved the Knight off. “Once my children are taken care of I’ll worry about myself.” The Knight bowed to the Wizard Saint before turning their attention to Mira. By the time all of the teens were healed Makarov had been able to finish reporting the success of the mission to the Council. All were pleased with the prompt closure and Gran Doma promised that a total of Ten Million Jewel would be delivered to Fairy Tail by the end of the week to compensate the Guild for their assistance in this potential crisis.</p><p>“Can we have some of the meat?” Erza asked, a small part of her wanting one final victory over the Earth Wyrm.</p><p>“I’ll make sure of it.” Makarov chuckled as all the Dragon Slayers’ stomachs growled at the same time. The most likely scenario for the Wyrm’s meat was that it would be processed. It would then be used to help supplement any food shortage that happened at harvest time. But Makarov was sure that his friend, Councilman Yajima, would be able to get his brats a portion of the beast’s meat.</p><p>“Then there’s only one thing left to do!” Lisanna chirped with a smile.</p><p>“It is instinct.” Mira giggled.</p><p>“Come on, Erza, Cana, you’ll understand.” Natsu grinned at the redhead and the brunette. The two girls each took one of Natsu’s hands and the five Dragon Slayers walked back out of the Airship. “Just do what comes natural!” The pinkette laughed. With that Natsu, Lisanna, and Mira all inhaled deeply before roaring out their victory to the sky! Erza and Cana watched for a second before doing as Natsu suggested. The two girls breathed deeply before joining their ‘Family’ in roaring out their victory over the Wyrm.</p><p>“Is…is this normal?” A Rune Knight asked Makarov.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Makarov smiled at his brats. “You still have my bag?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” The Rune Knight nodded before he rushed into the Airship. A minute later he ran back out with Makarov’s bag in hand.</p><p>“Thank you.” Makarov nodded to the young man and pulled out his pipe. Packing it leisurely, Makarov ignited it with a small bit of Fire Magic. The old man inhaled, held it for a moment, and then exhaled with a sigh. Smoke rings were blown out and Makarov relaxed. The job was done, his kids were safe and uninjured now, and the day had gone well. The Ten Million Jewel would certainly be a boon for the guild. He’d make sure each of the brats got their fair share, of course. Maybe Natsu could buy that land he wanted now? The boy had been talking about for a while.</p><p>“We can take you all back to your Guild whenever you’re ready, Wizard Saint Dreyar.” A Rune Knight Captain informed the old man.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess we should be getting back.” Makarov nodded. “Who knows what my other brats have gotten up to in the hours we’ve been gone.”</p><p>“I’ll have the Airship ready to launch shortly, sir.” The Captain bowed and left into the Airship.</p><p>“Alright brats! Let’s head home!” Makarov called the five teens over. Natsu walked over, slowly, already not looking forward to the flight back. The girls however entered into what looked like a game of rock, paper, scissors. Makarov chuckled as he watched the girls play a few rounds. Form the bright smile on Erza’s face it would seem the redhead had won.</p><p>“Natsu, come here.” Erza smiled happily as she walked onto the Airship. The pretty teen sat on one of the long benches and patted her thighs.</p><p>“Thanks Erza, I appreciate it.” Natsu smiled to his girlfriend as he lay down and rested his head on her lap.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Natsu.” Erza smiled lovingly at him as she began to run her fingers gently through his hair. The other girls couldn’t even keep up their fake pouts at seeing the cute scene. For all that Erza was a rather strict girl with the Guild. She was still very much a young lady in love. Natsu smiled softly up at her and Erza returned the look. Their eyes meeting and sharing more emotion than any amount of words could.</p><p>“Taking off!” The Captain announced as the Airship began to move.</p><p>“I hate vehicles.” Natsu sighed as all of the girls giggled.</p><p>“Rest up, Natsu.” Erza smiled as she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend’s forehead. Natsu quickly fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Erza began humming lightly to herself as she continued to run her fingers through his soft pink locks.</p><p>“Lucky~” Mira playfully pouted. Cana and Lisanna both grinned when Erza didn’t even respond. Hopefully no other emergencies would come up for a while. That way their ‘Family’ could spend much more time together.</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well, the Wyrm is dead…almost tore Erza up though. Thankfully her Earth Element and her armor prevented that. We got to see Natsu’s first Dragon Slayer Secret Art. It blasted a hole through the already damaged part of the Wyrm. Then the secondary part of the spell tore the beast in half! Pretty damn powerful! I hope you enjoyed the battle, though with Makarov there it wasn’t likely that anyone would die.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, next chapter is the last chapter of the pre-canon story! Look forward to me tackling a certain ‘aspect’ of being a Dragon Slayer that isn’t talked about in Canon! After that, time for Hargeon and a certain beautiful blonde Celestial Spirit Mage!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Home Building, Season, Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! Time for some Homebuilding! Then on to the next stage of our Dragon Slayers' development, it's going to get steamy~!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 12 – Homebuilding, Season, Time</strong>
</p><p>"Alright, Mr. Dragneel, just sign here and you'll officially be the owner of the plot." The Magnolia Town Clerk smiled at the teen. Natsu grinned as he signed his name on the deed. Behind the pinkette Makarov proudly looked on. Another of his brats was growing up into a fine young man.</p><p>Natsu, as Makarov had predicted, took his share of the Ten Million Jewel from the Magic Council to buy the land that he and his girlfriends frequented. It was a lovely area, surrounded by the forest and with a large, mostly level field to build on. Nearby streams could provide water and Natsu already had some ideas for his home. The Dragon Slayer was looking forward to building!</p><p>With the deed signed and the land now officially his Natsu practically tore out of the Clerk's Office to race to the Guild. Makarov chuckled as he followed along sedately behind the rushing teen. It seemed like it might be time; it would be that time of the years again soon. He was blessed to have so many candidates to choose from. Erza, Mira, Natsu, Cana, all of them had the potential. The Trials this year were sure to be exciting to say the least.</p><p>-Fairy Tail Guild-</p><p>"Lisanna, Cana, Erza, Mira!" Natsu called out as he kicked open the doors to the Guild. He rushed in and found his girlfriends' looking at him with various expressions, though all appeared happy or amused.</p><p>"Did you buy it, Natsu?" Lisanna asked with a grin. Natsu grinned back at her and held up the deed to the land. All four girls congratulated Natsu on his purchase as the Magma Dragon Slayer laughed.</p><p>"So, when are you going to start building?" Cana questioned curiously.</p><p>"After I get a plan for the house down. Shouldn't take too long, I just need your ideas." Natsu smiled at her.</p><p>"Our ideas?" Erza tilted her head. "It'll be your home, Natsu, why do you need our ideas?"</p><p>"You're going to live there too, right?" Natsu inquired as he looked back at her blankly.</p><p>"L-L-Live th-there?" Erza's face quickly matched her hair as she furiously blushed at Natsu's suggestion.</p><p>"Oh my~" Mira giggled even though her cheeks were a warm red as well.</p><p>"Rushing a bit, aren't you Natsu?" Cana's face was almost as dark as Erza's and the brunette was twirling a lock of her hair around her right index finger. Clearly she was happy, but also embarrassed at Natsu's forwardness.</p><p>"Okay…" Lisanna agreed even as she covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. The white-haired girl had sparkles in her eyes at the thought of moving in with her boyfriend.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be right away," Natsu blinked a few times at the reactions of his girlfriends. "You can move in after it's done, or whenever you feel like it."</p><p>All of the girls exhaled softly, barring Lisanna who still looked eager, and smiled warmly at their boyfriend. Natsu smiled back at them. He loved seeing them all happy like this! It made him feel warm in a way no fire or even his own lava could. It was warmth from inside his heart.</p><p>Over the course of the next couple of days, Natsu and the girls worked out various ideas and a general layout that they liked. Reedus had chuckled as he'd been asked to come to the field to draw up the basic concept of the house and some rough blueprints for them to follow. For the next several days afterwards Natsu took no jobs at all. Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza all spent more time at the site of the future house than they did at the Guild Hall. Natsu could often be seen running into Magnolia to buy things; often leaving with some large bag of building materials thrown over his shoulder.</p><p>Cana had already made what she called a 'Hot Spring Pool' with her Crash Magic demonstration a while back. All of the girls loved the idea of having a private hot spring at home, so Natsu happily built the house around the idea. He and Erza used Earth Dragon Slayer Magic to move rock and dirt and form a solid foundation. Mira formed the frame with her Forest Dragon Slayer Magic. Lisanna and Cana found a large-ish stream and with Natsu and Erza's assistance, created a pipe underground to bring water to the home. The family happily built their future home together. While Erza and Natsu moved rock and soil to make walls along Mira's wooden frame; Cana and Lisanna would bring in bales of straw to act as insulation between two thick, compressed, walls of stone and dirt.</p><p>Once the walls were done, the family moved onto the roof. Starting with the wooden frame Mira made, the Forest Dragon Slayer then 'grew' the roof. The wood grew and fused together under Mira's Magic. When she was done there was a solid wooden roof over their future home. Gables were made on each end of the house, just under the roof overhang. This would let air flow and prevent the home from becoming too hot in the summer. Tarring and shingling the roof came next. It would protect the wood and prevent decay and leaks for many years to come.</p><p>Finally came the inside, and the family brought the home of their dreams to life. There was a large hearth in the big living room, with the kitchen open next to it. They had nice wooden cabinets and solid rock countertops. Natsu had bought a large double sink made of metal and a faucet. There was a stove that could be wood-fired or run on a Fire Lacrima. Finally they built a large round table for the whole family to have meals together.</p><p>Stairs to the second floor were made of wood, courtesy of Mira's Magic. Then window frames were made and windows were bought from town and installed. A large shower area was made just off the large hole that would become the hot spring. Since none of them had plumbing skills they had to hire a plumber from Magnolia. The man was a professional and easily made use of the underground pipe bringing in water from the stream. A few days of work and a fairly hefty bill later; their future home now had running water in the kitchen, the two bathrooms, and to the shower area just off the soon-to-be hot spring.</p><p>Near the end of their building Natsu had let the girls go to shop for furniture, drapery, bedding, and other essentials while he prepared a surprise for them. Opening up a small hatch on the stone floor of the hot spring area; Natsu smiled as he withdrew a fairly large, basketball-sized, Lacrima from within. Focusing his Magma Magic into the orb the opaque crystal began to change. First it gained an orange hue, then it darkened further, Natsu focused more of his Magic into the Lacrima until the sphere looked like crystallized magma in his hands. Like someone had captured moving magma flow into a crystal ball. Satisfied that the Lacrima was fully charged for a good, long while; Natsu placed it back into the hatch and shut it. With a grin Natsu turned the handle on the wall closest to the hatch and heard the telltale sound of water being released from a pipe.</p><p>It took a few seconds but the Magma Dragon Slayer cheered when hot water began to pour into the empty pool. The Lacrima would heat the water just like geothermal heat did for natural hot springs. The drain on the other end of the spring would let the water naturally cycle itself out over time as it constantly flowed. He'd taken the idea he'd seen used on his very first Quest, way back when, and applied the same concept. The water that constantly flowed into the spring came from upstream. The water that flowed out of the spring would then flow through another underground pipe that emptied out downstream. No water technically 'left' the natural cycle this way and Natsu felt that was better than altering the landscape to suit their needs.</p><p>The hot spring was filled and ready to use for the first time when the girls returned. Surrounding the spring was a thick earthen wall for privacy. Erza had made it herself and was satisfied that no one would be able to make any peepholes from outside. Though there was no separation on the inside at all. This was their private hot spring and only Natsu would be joining them in it! So that was fine. If they invited girls from the Guild over they'd let Natsu know in advance.</p><p>Needless to say all four girls had been ecstatic when they returned with their purchases to find a smiling Natsu who quickly showed them the completed spring. The pinkette had helped them set aside their purchases and encouraged them to enjoy themselves with the new towels and robes they'd bought.</p><p>"Thank you, Natsu!" Lisanna had happily thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. The two separated after a few moments of kissing with grins on their faces.</p><p>"My turn to thank him." Mira giggled as she pulled Natsu to her lips. The elder Strauss sister happily pressing herself close to Natsu to show her appreciation of his surprise. The two almost had to be pulled apart as Mira was very reluctant to let him go.</p><p>"Thank you, Natsu." Erza smiled warmly as their lips met and his arms pulled her close. The red-haired young woman moaned happily as the kiss continued. Pulling back a bit later to gaze at each other softly; the couple only separated when Cana playfully nudged Erza's side.</p><p>"Hey now, I still need to thank him too~" Cana teased before Natsu's hand gently cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. The brunette let out an eager moan as they kissed, her arms winding around Natsu's shoulders to pull them closer together. Natsu was the one to pull back this time; but that was only to prevent himself from getting 'too' into the kiss. They were all getting to the age where intimacy was almost always on their minds after all. Gildarts might not be too pleased with Natsu if he and Cana took that final step so soon.</p><p>"Enjoy your soak, girls." Natsu hugged them all and left them with a kiss on top of their heads. The girls were all smiles and giggles as they pulled out the new towels and robes they'd bought and headed for the showers. Scrubbing themselves clean the four girls were quickly soaking in the spring with content sighs.</p><p>"Mmm~ this is the best~" Cana sighed as she lounged against the edge of the spring.</p><p>"I'm so glad our current place is so close~" Mira hummed happily as she leaned over the edge a bit and used her arms as a pillow.</p><p>"This is wonderful~" Erza stretched and relaxed next to Cana.</p><p>"Ha~ I love Natsu so much~" Lisanna mumbled out with a sigh of relaxation.</p><p>"He's wonderful~" Erza agreed with closed eyes and a grin.</p><p>"We should probably talk about 'it' while we have the privacy." Cana spoke up with a giggle. Erza, Mira, and Lisanna all squeaked, embarrassed.</p><p>"Cana, how lewd…" Erza accused the Booze Dragon Slayer. Though her eyes were focused and a grin was tugging at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>"Let her speak." Mira giggled as she held up her hand out of the water.</p><p>"I don't mind…" Lisanna smiled bashfully. She was the youngest of the group at fourteen, but she was old enough to have 'those' kinds of feelings and desires.</p><p>"Look, we're all sixteen, except Lisanna," Cana began as they relaxed and enjoyed their soak. "Natsu's fifteen now and we all love each other. So we should start thinking about our first times."</p><p>"I agree," Mira spoke up with a saucy grin. "We should consider how to approach Natsu about this when we're each ready. Now that Natsu has a home of his own, we have a place to be alone with him. Like after a date maybe~?" The elder Strauss sister wiggled her eyebrows playfully.</p><p>"Mira~" Erza shivered as she was obviously imagining the scenario in her mind.</p><p>"What~? Does Erza like that idea~?" Mira teased the redhead with a giggle.</p><p>"I do~" Lisanna hugged herself, her eyes closed as she vividly imagined staying the night at Natsu's house.</p><p>"Anyway…" Cana rolled her eyes at her 'sisters'. "We need to make it clear to Natsu when we're ready. After all, he may not be ready when we are; so we need to be respectful if he declines the first time."</p><p>"Yes, you're right." Erza agreed with a nod. Just because they were ready to take that step didn't mean Natsu would be.</p><p>"Well, it's not like we have to rush it or anything." Lisanna smiled softly. "We can wait until the moment feels right; for us and for Natsu too."</p><p>"That's my sweet little sister~" Mira cooed as she pulled Lisanna into a side hug. Lisanna happily leaned into her sister's embrace.</p><p>"She speaks the truth." Cana agreed with a smile at the younger sister. "So…when should we invite him to take a soak with us~?" The brunette questioned with a teasing purr.</p><p>"Cana!" Erza sputtered and the 'sisters' all laughed together. Getting out of the spring and toweling off, the teens put on their new bathrobes and entered the house. It was time for a conversation with their boyfriend.</p><p>"Hey girls, enjoy your soak?" Natsu asked as he lay on the thick rug the girls had purchased and brought back home. The furniture would be delivered over the next few days so this was the softest thing in the house at the moment.</p><p>"It was great~" Mira groaned pleasantly as she stretched.</p><p>"We do have something to talk about though, Natsu." Erza smiled at her boyfriend.</p><p>"What's that?" Natsu asked curiously.</p><p>"It has to do with our first times." Cana answered and Natsu's face changed.</p><p>"Are you feeling different?" Natsu asked looking between Erza, Mira, and Cana specifically.</p><p>"Different?" Mira blinked.</p><p>"It would be way late for it, but you're all sixteen now." Natsu breathed out as he patted the rug to indicate they should sit down. All four girls sat in a circle with Natsu.</p><p>"What's going on, Natsu?" Lisanna questioned the pinkette. He was acting a bit differently now.</p><p>"It's something that Igneel and Anna taught me about before I left the nest." Natsu began and all four girls leaned in slightly. "They taught me about relationships, romantic ones like ours, and Mating. Both the physical aspect of intercourse and what the term means for Dragons."</p><p>"It means something different for Dragons?" Erza blinked at the new information.</p><p>"For Dragons there is the act of mating; which is purely for procreation." Natsu replied as he ran his hand through his pink locks. "In this scenario a male and a female get together and mate. The male either leaves right after or will be run off by the female after the egg hatches."</p><p>"That sounds pretty lizard-like." Mira commented and Natsu agreed with her.</p><p>"When it comes to taking a Mate; then the situation changes," Natsu continued. "Taking a Mate involves a Mating Display, usually a show of power from both the male and the female. If either finds the other's power insufficient, then the Mating doesn't happen."</p><p>"So when they do find each other's power sufficient, then what?" Cana leaned forward a bit.</p><p>"Then they mate and mark each other, they become Mates and the male and female stay together to raise their child." Natsu smiled and all four girls smiled back brightly. They much preferred this path. "This always occurs during the 'Mating Season' for Dragons. It's usually between the middle of spring and the early summer. Igneel said that some external factors like the weather or ecosystem can push it back or make it come early sometimes. But the thing that remains consistent is that it only affects Dragons that are sexually mature. For Dragons that doesn't just mean puberty, or the Dragon equivalent anyway; but it means the age at which a female Dragon can successfully produce a viable egg. For Dragons this can take well over a century of life. For Dragon Slayers it's supposed to be around sixteen years old." The pinkette looked at Cana, Mira, and Erza who all had pink cheeks.</p><p>"So this 'Season' happens every year?" Erza questioned with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, from sixteen to whenever the libido dies down. That's how Anna explained it." Natsu nodded to his red-haired girlfriend.</p><p>"Then why are we all thinking about it?" Lisanna questioned with rosy cheeks. "I'm only fourteen right now."</p><p>"Humans are able to have these feelings and desires before the 'Season' starts to affect them. The 'Season' only heightens desire and the instinctual urge to procreate. Igneel told me without the 'Season' many Dragons probably wouldn't bother mating much at all." Natsu shrugged; he couldn't explain it any better than it had been explained to him.</p><p>"So, come next spring or early summer the three of us are going to want to jump you constantly?" Mira teased and Natsu blushed slightly.</p><p>"Sort of, you can ignore it, or we can stay apart to cool the urge. It's not like we're forced to do anything. We'll just have a stronger desire to do so." Natsu explained to his girlfriends.</p><p>"What if we do give in to it?" Lisanna asked with sparkles in her blue eyes.</p><p>"Then we would probably barely separate for a few days." Natsu scratched his cheek with a lopsided grin. "During that time we'd be in a lower inhibition state and our libido would have almost free rein."</p><p>"So just primal, animal heat for a few days then?" Cana chuckled and Natsu shrugged.</p><p>"Basically, a lot of sex and not much else aside from the necessities." Natsu informed them. "It might be better to have our first times outside the 'Season' so that we're actually making love; rather than giving into primal instinct and rutting or fucking, I guess." Naturally all four girls had rather fierce blushes at this point. Though Natsu noticed the approving looks they were giving him. He assumed for his suggestion that their first times should be love making instead of fucking.</p><p>"Well…I'm ok with progressing our relationship a bit further if you three are." Mira looked at her 'sisters', especially Lisanna.</p><p>"I'd like that." Lisanna smiled warmly at Natsu.</p><p>"I agree…" Erza gave Natsu her own smile.</p><p>"I don't mind at all~" Cana grinned with half-lidded eyes at her boyfriend.</p><p>"What about you Natsu?" Mira asked with a teasing lilt; her hands reaching up to the edge of her bathrobe.</p><p>"As long as you four are okay with it." Natsu looked each of them in the eye. His gaze showed nothing but love and acceptance of whatever they chose. It was a bit of a surprise for the older girls when Lisanna was the first to pull the top of her bathrobe open. Her breasts bouncing from the movement and Natsu's gaze transfixed on the newly exposed flesh.</p><p>"Go ahead, Natsu~" Lisanna welcomed her boyfriend's gaze. "You can touch me~"</p><p>"Lisanna, you're so forward~" Mira playfully teased her little sister. She pulled the top of her robe open and let her girls bounce free. Natsu's gaze moved to her breasts and Mira welcomed his gaze with a purr.</p><p>"Shall we?" Cana giggled to Erza and the redhead smiled cutely as she nodded. They both pulled open the tops of their robes and let their own breasts free. Natsu's gaze shifted to their boobs as if he was trying to memorize each of the girl's bare tits. Natsu, to be fair, tossed off his vest and let his girlfriends' look over his torso. They got to see a lot of it every day with Natsu more often than not wearing only a vest. But this situation just made it far more intimate.</p><p>"Come here, Natsu~" Erza beckoned him towards the four girls with a 'come hither' motion. Natsu crawled across the rug and was quickly 'captured' by Lisanna. The girl smiled at him as she gently took his hands and placed them on her breasts.</p><p>"Touch me, Natsu~" Lisanna let out a cute moan as his warm hands touched her chest.</p><p>"Lisanna." Natsu breathed out as he began to caress and gently squeeze Lisanna's supple boobs. "You're beautiful~" Lisanna couldn't help herself; she leaned forward and captured Natsu's lips in a kiss. The two carefully began to explore Second Base together. Mira, Erza, and Cana all shared a knowing smile with each other as Lisanna and Natsu explored the newest aspect of their relationship.</p><p>"Natsu~" Lisanna panted after they finally released each other several moments later. "Mmm~ play with the others too~" The girl said with a dazed smile.</p><p>"Let's play, Natsu~" Cana giggled as she took his right hand and placed it on her breast. Being two years older her breasts were larger than Lisanna's by a bit. Natsu happily brought his hands to them and began to explore. Cana moaned softly as the pinkette's hands roamed and played with her tits. When he leaned forward to catch her lips the brunette moaned into the kiss and deepened it. It quickly progressed to French Kissing as Cana's tongue met his and her hands trailed up and down Natsu's exposed body.</p><p>"Natsu!" Erza gasped when Cana had separated from Natsu and then almost pushed him on top of her! The pinkette's lips met hers in a deep, passionate kiss and Erza wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth. She moaned hotly as their tongues wrestled and his hand played with her breasts. They were so warm, she loved this! The closeness, the passion, the heat, and the pleasure~ it was all so good! Erza gasped when they pulled their lips away from each other's. She kissed his jaw as he played with her nipples, drawing a lewd moan from her lips. "Natsu~ Ah~ don't tease them~" The redhead moaned into his neck before kissing it too.</p><p>"My turn~" Mira blew into Natsu's ear with a purr. Natsu turned to the platinum-haired beauty with a smile and captured her lips. Mira moaned and practically crawled into Natsu's lap to deepen their kiss. His warm hands found her tits and began to explore them to find out what Mira liked. The girl proved to be a more aggressive lover as he kissed her way down his neck and then bit him. Natsu jolted at the bite and grabbed Mira's ass. He hauled the elder Strauss sister up higher, forcing her to release his neck, before he captured a nipple in his mouth. "Natsu~!" Mira moaned loudly as her boyfriend's tongue and lips lavished attention on her left nipple.</p><p>"No fair~" Lisanna giggled as she pressed herself against Natsu's bare back. "You didn't do that to my breasts~" Natsu pulled away from Mira's tit to turn his head and kiss Lisanna. The younger sister moaned into their kiss while Mira panted as Natsu's hands happily groped her butt.</p><p>For the next several minutes Natsu and the girls indulged in the new aspect of their relationship. It was only when they heard the small Happy call out for fish that they realized that they'd forgotten the flying cat was in the house! The four girls hurried to make themselves decent as Happy flew down from the second floor where he'd been napping. The five teens took the opportunity that the small, blue cat presented to breathe and calm down a bit.</p><p>"Hungry, buddy?" Natsu grinned at the flying cat.</p><p>"Aye!" Happy called out with an adorable mewl. The five teens couldn't help but smile at the cute kitten. Lisanna happily took him into her arms and the family made their way into the kitchen to cook the first dinner in the home. All of them felt a sense of 'togetherness' as they cooked and ate. The house felt warmer and all of them smiled warmly at each other.</p><p>Over the following years many 'firsts' would take place in this home. For what else could this place now be called but their home? It was where their hearts were after all.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Home built! You can just feel the love! Truly home is where the heart is! Natsu and his loves are exploring their relationship more! You can guess where that'll lead! Next chapter will be the start of Canon! But before we get into the 'beginning' we'll have a nice flashback of the consummation of their Mating! Just because I know a lot of my readers are looking forward to some citrus!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good thing Natsu has a lot of stamina, right? *perverted giggling*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How will Natsu's first meeting with the lovely Lucy Heartfilia go?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mates and Hargeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! We head into Canon with this chapter! How will the story go now that so much has changed?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks to Primordial Vortex, check him out here and on FFNet, this story has a TvTropes Page! If you're a Troper feel free to check it out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 13 – Mates and Hargeon</strong>
</p><p>“Repeat that; please…” Natsu blinked at what Krov had just said.</p><p>“There’s a rumor that a Salamander is in Hargeon, or around there anyway.” Krov repeated with a shrug. “That’s just what I heard from a guy at the Magic Shop. He has a brother that lives there.”</p><p>“What the hell is a Salamander doing so far from the mountains?!” Natsu looked confused. The only reason a Salamander should be so far from the mountains was if someone was dumb enough to try and transport a live one! “Damn it!” He grumbled as he stood up from the table. “Happy, let’s go buddy!”</p><p>“Aye!” Happy replied as he quickly finished off the fish he was eating and flew over. The two left the Guild Hall together and Natsu smiled at his feline buddy.</p><p>“Do your thing, Happy!” Natsu laughed and Happy smirked.</p><p>“Aye, sir!” Happy raised his paw and glowed with a bright golden light. The small cat, normally only about forty centimeters in height, started to grow. Happy got bigger and bigger until he stood at close to five meters tall. The golden glow faded away and in a white flash of magic, Happy’s white wings appeared again. “All aboard for Hargeon!” Natsu climbed onto the massive blue cat’s back and with a flap of his wings, Happy had them airborne. They flew into the sky and headed southwest towards the port town. During the flight, Natsu reflected on the last three years at Fairy Tail.</p><p>Cana and Erza had become S-Class Mages in the summer the year their house was built. The next spring had brought on the ‘Season’ for Mira, Erza, Cana, and Natsu. They’d dealt with it the first time by staying apart for a full week until the ‘urges’ had cooled off. Lisanna and Mira had taken a week-long job for Sorcerer Weekly as models. Lisanna had modeled stylish clothing and Mira, as a legal adult of seventeen, had done her first swimsuit pin-up model shoot. Cana had gone on a Divination Hunt to help track down a lost treasure. The brunette had almost no alcohol even while she was away. She claimed it was to ‘keep up her resolve’ and not track Natsu down to satisfy the ‘urge’. Erza had gone on a Monster Slaying Quest in the northern badlands of Fiore. She’d returned with one of the large beast’s fangs as a trophy just over a week later.</p><p>That summer Natsu and Mira had joined the S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail. The Promotion Exam had been difficult, to say the least. Laxus was an outright prick! The blonde had been getting worse ever since his reclusive father -Ivan- had been excommunicated from the Guild. The Lightning Mage had given Natsu one hell of a fight though! There was a bare spot of blackened land on Tenrou Island that showed the intensity of their fight. Mira had managed to force Gildarts to actually put in effort for their battle. That had gotten her a pass on the Promotion from the Crash Mage. The platinum-haired beauty had grumbled about not actually kicking Gildarts’ ass. Fairy Tail currently had seven S-Class Mages in its ranks. Their rival Guild -Phantom Lord- had the next highest amount at five S-Class Mages. Getting two S-Class Mages recognized by the Magic Council, two years in a row, would have been more difficult if Makarov wasn’t one of the Wizard Saints. Even the Council rarely questioned the Ten on judgement of another Mage’s ability.</p><p>During this time the girls had continued to improve with their Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu loved to spar and train with them at their home. Eventually the girls had reached the point that they’d developed the motion sickness of Dragon Slayers. Seeing his family so miserable when forced to use transportation, Happy had asked the short Makarov to teach him Titan Magic. Makarov had chuckled and actually accepted. It had taken the young, blue cat over six months to get the magic down. Natsu still chuckled at the Guild’s shock when Happy’s head had hit the ceiling the first time he’d ‘gone giant’. Now Happy partnered up with Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, or Erza whenever they needed to travel. This had caused some issue when two or more of them needed to be in different places. Happy was most definitely developing his Magic Reserves, but the cat couldn’t maintain both Titan Magic and Aera Magic for more than a single trip. He’d then have to rest and eat to recover before he could fly them home.</p><p>Cana had found a solution, thanks to Porlyusica, in a potion that helped negate the effects of motion sickness. Unfortunately, it was <strong>horribly</strong> bitter and foul tasting. Whoever didn’t have Happy for travel, had to bite the bullet and down the potion to have any semblance of comfort for the trip. Natsu, on more than one occasion, had asked Happy to go with one of the girls to spare them the taste. The <em>rewards</em> he got for such actions made up for the horrid taste.</p><p>Shortly after Lisanna’s sixteenth birthday last year, the two of them had consummated their relationship. Mira, Cana, and Erza had agreed that Lisanna should go first. It was her idea to start their family as it currently was. The platinum-haired teen had hugged all of her ‘dragon sisters’ tightly for their decision. The love-making and Marking that had followed that night had been wonderful.</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>“Lisanna~” Natsu breathed hotly as the two held each other close.</p><p>“Natsu~” Lisanna mewled into his ear, their bodies pressed tightly together.</p><p>The two Dragon Slayers had stripped each other bare quickly. Now they were running their hands over familiar skin as they shared sweet kisses. Lisanna nibbled on Natsu’s neck as his hands explored her body. She moaned when he cupped her ass and brought her closer. She could feel his hard length against her tummy and it was turning her on so much! She deepened their next kiss and tongues moved against each other. Natsu picked her up, her long legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her to the large bed.</p><p>“You’re beautiful~” Natsu stated, looking into her warm blue eyes with love and affection. Lisanna pulled him into another deep kiss. The two thought of nothing but each other as they continued to explore and pleasure each other. Lisanna gasped when Natsu’s cock glided over her soaked sex. The spark of pleasure the contact had brought was wonderful! Lisanna moved her own hips to make it happen again and both Dragon Slayers moaned at the feeling.</p><p>“Natsu~ Yes~” Lisanna panted as her boyfriend’s lips descended down her neck, across her collarbone, and to her breasts. Her chest heaved when Natsu captured her left nipple in his mouth and began to lavish it with his tongue and lips. She pulled him closer to her tit as she wrapped her arms around his head. Natsu rolled his hips forward and brushed his erection against her drenched folds. Lisanna nearly came undone at the double stimulation. She tried to match her hips with Natsu’s to increase the pleasure, but she shook almost every time his length dragged across her clit.</p><p>“Lisanna…” Natsu rumbled and the platinum-haired girl mewled at the sheer intensity of the emotions she heard in his voice, only matched by what she saw in his eyes. “I love you.” Lisanna felt her heart thump in her chest at those words! The passion, the feeling, the sheer force she felt from Natsu’s declaration of his love for her sent her over the edge as she kissed him. The pink-haired Magma Dragon Slayer held her close as she shook in her first orgasm of the night.</p><p>“I love you, Natsu. I love you so much!” Lisanna had returned his love with everything she had as soon as she recovered from her climax. Their fingers entwined as their lips met again. Natsu lined himself up with Lisanna and began to ease into her heat. The teen could only gasp and mewl as they became one with each other. She was panting as Natsu filled her, stretching her and sending bolts of pleasure into her brain. She was so full, but their eyes never left each other’s. Natsu’s golden eyes stayed perfectly focused on her beautiful blue. Lisanna felt their pelvises come together and exhaled hotly. Natsu was pressing up against her deepest spot!</p><p>“So beautiful~” Natsu kissed her lips and Lisanna moaned. She knew she looked a mess right now. She could feel the sweat on her skin, knew her bangs must be sticking to her forehead, and still Natsu found her beautiful. An experimental roll of her hips made both lovers tremble in pleasure. Natsu practically exhaled fire as he tried to keep himself under control. Lisanna wasn’t any better, she was certain she’d exhaled smoke with her last gasp! Unbeknownst to either of them, the temperature in the bedroom had spiked considerably! Even with the windows open to let in the cool night air, the heat in the room was high. But that was probably to be expected from a Magma Dragon and a Fire Dragon.</p><p>“It’s okay, Natsu~” Lisanna graced him with her beautiful smile again. “I’m ready, you can move now.” Natsu kissed her lips again as he pulled back, Lisanna moaning at the friction, before he pushed back in until he was hilted to the base again.</p><p>“Fuck~” Natsu exhaled and Lisanna saw the orange flames emerge. She sucked them up and devoured them. The taste and the carnal act they were performing almost sent her over the edge. Natsu pulled back again, but this time Lisanna met his thrust with a roll of her own hips. The two moaned together and the pace began to pick up. The lovers quickly found their own rhythm with each other. No words were spoken as they made love. Their bodies communicated everything they wanted to each other. Their love, desire, anything and everything was experienced together on a deeper level than words could ever hope to convey.</p><p>The heat filled the room and the two paid it no mind. They had no thoughts for anything but each other now. Their bodies moving in sync, chasing greater pleasure as passion and love flowed through them more powerfully than anything the world could produce. Neither of them could tell how long they’d been at it, the constant motions of their hips as they mated for the first time was all they knew. Lisanna locked her legs around his waist. She wanted this! Needed Natsu to fill her with his seed! Natsu was already approaching his peak when he felt Lisanna’s tight sex flutter around his length. The two separated their lips to moan loudly, flames appearing in the air for but a moment. Their slit, dragon eyes met, and instantly they knew what to do.</p><p>Natsu’s opened mouth gently latched onto the juncture between Lisanna’s shoulder and neck. Lisanna’s own lips kissed the same spot on Natsu before her mouth opened and she bit him. Natsu returned the bite and their Magic spiked! Flames and heat emerged from their coupling and filled the room for an instant. Magic was exchanged between the Mates, tying them together deeper than any bond that could be made by vows or legal paperwork. While the physical marks would fade, the Magical Mark was now a part of them. It would remain until the end of their days. This was finished off by the earth-shaking climax that slammed into both of them. Natsu’s seed filled Lisanna completely as they kept their marking going. Even as their bodies shook and were rocked with mind-blanking pleasure, they never let go of each other.</p><p>“I…love…you, Lisanna…” Natsu panted out as their shared climax ended and he rolled to the side and collapsed. Lisanna trembled as his cock left her depths and she could feel his cum slowly pouring out of her.</p><p>“Love…you…too, Natsu~” Lisanna gasped as she was pulled into his arms and cuddled. She nuzzled into his neck, not caring about the blood-covered mark, and sighed contently. Now that the haze of love and pleasure was fading from their minds they could start to think again. Lisanna was glad that she and the others were on contraceptives right now. With how much of Natsu’s seed was pouring from her slit, she’d have definitely gotten pregnant otherwise. As they held each other close, Natsu nuzzled her hair and breathed in her scent. A few minutes of cuddling and soft kisses being exchanged and Lisanna blinked.</p><p>“Sorry…” Natsu murmured as he kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“Natsu… Are you already hard again?” Lisanna asked with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Natsu nodded as he held her. “I have a lot of stamina, remember?” Lisanna trembled in phantom pleasure. She remembered, indeed. Her Mate’s boundless energy apparently transferred over to this aspect too. With a naughty grin she rolled him onto his back before straddling his hips.</p><p>“Let me be on top this time~” Lisanna breathed out huskily. Natsu grinned at her as his hands found her hips.</p><p>“Go for it~” Natsu rumbled out and Lisanna let out a lewd moan as she took him inside of her again. They’d continue their love-making until the early hours of the morning when Lisanna had pretty much collapsed. Natsu was too much, Lisanna was nearly asleep in his arms when she’d felt grateful that her ‘dragon sisters’ were there to help bed their Mate.</p><p>When they’d woken up in each other’s arms the next morning, it had been wonderful. They’d kissed softly, and Natsu had carried Lisanna to the bath. They’d washed each other, freely playing and groping, and then enjoyed a soak in their private spring. Just as they’d gotten out, Lisanna had dragged him to the living room and pushed him onto the couch. With a naughty smile, Lisanna sank to her knees and began to stroke his cock. She giggled when it quickly hardened and reached its full size. She kissed the head and Natsu sighed pleasurably.</p><p>“What’s this for?” Natsu asked with a smile down at her.</p><p>“For making last night amazing~” Lisanna breathed over his length and kissed it again.</p><p>“It was amazing for me too.” Natsu gently ran his right hand through her soft locks. “Didn’t expect this though.”</p><p>“Not like this is the first time any of us has done this~” Lisanna reminded him with a sexy grin. Indeed, all of them had progressed to Third Base a while back. Natsu had become rather <em>talented </em>with his lips and tongue from all of the practice. With a wink, Lisanna descended on Natsu’s cock and the Magma Dragon Slayer groaned as she sucked him off.</p><p>-End Flashback-</p><p>“Natsu!” Happy called, his large form increasing the volume of his voice. Natsu was pulled from his memories by the call and blinked as he looked around.</p><p>“What’s up, Happy?” Natsu asked his buddy.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” Happy informed him. “I thought you fell asleep on my back again since you’ve been so quiet.”</p><p>“No, no,” Natsu shook his head. “Just thinking about things.”</p><p>“Well, think about how you’re going to take down a Salamander without destroying a good chunk of Hargeon in the process.” Happy snickered and Natsu huffed at the cat.</p><p>“One time, you accidentally destroy part of a village while fighting Dragonkin one time, and they never let you forget it.” Natsu grumbled while Happy continued to snicker.</p><p>“It was more than once, Natsu!” Happy teased and Natsu snorted while crossing his arms.</p><p>-Hargeon-</p><p>“This is the only Magic Shop in town?” A beautiful, blonde seventeen-year-old questioned the proprietor of the shop. The old man nodded back to her.</p><p>“Indeed it is, young lady.” The old shopkeeper answered. “The folks of Hargeon have always been more fishermen than mages. I’d say at best we have maybe four or five mages that actually live here. I mostly opened this store to sell to the travelling mages that pass through the port.”</p><p>“Oh man,” The blonde sighed. “That means it was a waste to come all this way.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, young lady.” The shopkeeper smiled at her. “I have all the latest Magics that’ve come out recently.” He pulled up a rectangular device that was colored pink and had what looked like a small mirror near the top. “This ColorS Magic is very popular with the girls. With it you can change your clothes to whatever color you’d like, instantly!” He demonstrated by turning his robe from pale yellow to a dark purple.</p><p>“I already have one of those.” The teen dismissed the man. “What I’m looking for are Gate Keys, strong ones if you have them.”</p><p>“Gate Keys? That’s pretty rare.” The shopkeeper commented, while the blonde looked at a locked case that contained Magical Trinkets.</p><p>“Ah! You have a Nikora, the white doggy!” The blonde cheered as she looked at the Gate Key in the case.</p><p>“If you’re looking for powerful, that certainly isn’t it.” The shopkeeper shook his head.</p><p>“That’s fine; I’ve been looking for one!” She smiled at the silver key, with her hands clasped in front of her chin. “How much?”</p><p>“Twenty Grand Jewel.” The shopkeeper informed her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, how much?” The girl asked with a smile.</p><p>“Twenty thousand Jewel.” The shopkeeper restated and the brown-eyed girl changed tactics.</p><p>“How much do you <em>really</em> mean, you wonderful man?” She asked again as she crossed her arms under her buxom breasts and pushed them up. The sheer size of her boobs forced the zipper of her top to open slightly further from the motion.</p><p>-On the Street-</p><p>“Tsk, he only came down a thousand Jewels!” The blonde mage -Lucy Heartfilia- fumed as she walked down the street. “Is my sex appeal only worth a thousand Jewels?!” She almost kicked the sign she was passing out of frustration. She heard the sound of excited screaming and looked down the street further. A large group of young women were crowding around something. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I can’t believe a famous Mage has come to our town!” A passing girl squealed as she rushed by with her friends.</p><p>“Salamander the Fire Mage!” Her friend cried out in excitement!</p><p>“Fire Mage?” Lucy blinked before clapping her hands together. “You mean someone that can do Fire Magic beyond anything you can find at a Magic Shop?” She glanced at the crowd of girls. “And he came to this town?” She started to walk in the direction of the crowd of girls. “He’s certainly popular… Maybe he’s really good-looking?” With a grin on her face she went to check it out.</p><p>-Natsu and Happy-</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t smell anything.” Natsu sniffed the air as he walked through Hargeon with Happy riding on his shoulder. “Nothing burning, no Salamander scent, no one is screaming at any rate.”</p><p>“Maybe the rumor was wrong?” Happy theorized and Natsu huffed.</p><p>“Salamander!” A woman’s voice called out and Natsu’s head whipped around to the source of the noise. Oddly enough, it wasn’t a cry of fear or shock, but the woman sounded excited?</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Natsu wondered as he made his way towards the source of the noise.</p><p>-Lucy-</p><p><em>‘Wh-wh-why is my heart racing like this?’</em> Lucy wondered as she stared at the blue-haired Mage surrounded by women. <em>‘Wait a minute; I don’t understand what’s come over me!’</em> The blue-haired man glanced at her and Lucy felt her heart clench. <em>‘Is it because he’s a famous Mage? Is that why my heart is beating like this?’</em> Lucy’s heart was practically thundering in her chest.</p><p>“What the hell?” She vaguely heard someone say. She was slowly walking towards the Fire Mage and didn’t pay it any mind.</p><p><em>‘Could I be falling in… ?’</em> Lucy’s inner questioning was abruptly stopped as a young man suddenly cut her off. Just as she was about to shove him out of the way she heard his voice.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Natsu questioned and the blue-haired Mage started in shock.</p><p>“If I said Salamander, would that ring any bells with you?” The man asked while holding his chin.</p><p>“Salamander? From what Guild?” Natsu fired back, his face calm but his eyes focused intently on the man. Unnoticed to the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, many of the young women surrounding them were blinking in sudden confusion.</p><p>“Haven’t you ever heard of Salamander of Fairy Tail?” The blue-haired Mage questioned; his hand still on his chin.</p><p>“Sounds familiar,” Natsu agreed as he stared the man down. “So you’re from Fairy Tail, huh? Let me get a good look at your face.” The man stared at Natsu unsuspectingly, and then reeled back in shock when Natsu grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“What are you doing?” The Fire Mage demanded.</p><p>“My name’s Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild, epithet ‘Salamander’, and I’ve NEVER SEEN YOUR FACE BEFORE!” Natsu shrugged off his coat, revealing his red Guild Mark on his shoulder. All of the women quickly stumbled backwards, realizing they’d been deceived. “Happy, who is this guy?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Happy looked at the panicking blue-haired wizard. “Oh! I know him! That’s Bora the Prominence; he was excommunicated from the Titan Nose Guild a few years ago for use of illegal Magics. He’s rumored to be involved in all sorts of nasty things now days, a full-on Dark Mage!” The blue cat informed everyone in earshot. All of the women shrieked in fear and ran off.</p><p>“Damn it!” Bora cried out at having his identity revealed. “Prominence Flare!” His hand was surrounded by pink-purple flames and he swung at Natsu. Happy flew off Natsu’s shoulders to avoid the flames. Lucy looked on in shock as a blast of fire engulfed the pink-haired Mage that had broken the hold the Dark Mage had over her.</p><p>“Oh no!” Lucy yelped, only to feel a weight on her shoulder. Looking over she noticed the talking, blue cat.</p><p>“No need to worry.” Happy grinned as he looked at Natsu and Bora. “Fire doesn’t work on Natsu.”</p><p>“Huh?” Lucy gaped as she noticed the pink-purple flames swirl around and be <strong>swallowed </strong>by Natsu!</p><p>“Ugh, are you really a Fire Mage? That was awful.” Natsu complained, his grip on Bora never loosening. “Not to mention the color was just for show. Real flames that’re pink-purple like that are <em>way </em>hotter than those!”</p><p>“What the hell are you?!” Bora cried out in shock.</p><p>“Shut up.” Natsu demanded as he punched Bora and drove the man into the ground with his fist. The Dark Mage lay on the paved street, unconscious and with a massive bruise already forming on his face. “What an ass.” Natsu breathed out with a sigh. “Hey, Happy can you call the City Guard over here? They’ll need to get the Rune Knights to lock this guy up.”</p><p>“Aye, sir!” Happy’s wings materialized and the cat flew high into the air to find the City Guard. For the first time Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. Lucy smiled at the pink-haired Mage.</p><p>“Anna?” Natsu looked shocked and Lucy blinked.</p><p>“What?” Lucy questioned as Natsu took a step towards her.</p><p>“No, you’re too young to be Anna.” Natsu shook his head slightly. He sniffed the air to get a read on the girl’s scent. Lucy, noticing the sniffing, took a half-step backwards. “Sort of similar…” He commented.</p><p>“Uh, well… I, uh, just wanted to say thank you.” Lucy held up her hands with a smile on her face. “You broke that guy’s <strong>Charm Magic</strong> and helped me and all of those other girls out.”</p><p>“Oh,” Natsu blinked and looked down at the unconscious Bora. “You’re welcome, but I didn’t know he was using any type of Magic like that.”</p><p>“Charm Magic was outlawed over a decade ago.” Lucy informed Natsu with a shake of her head. “The ban is absolute so you can’t buy it from any legal vendor. He had to have gone to some really shady places to get his hands on that.”</p><p>“That’s a Dark Mage for you.” Natsu shrugged as he stood over the downed Bora.</p><p>“Natsu!” Happy called out as he flew down the street with a group of soldiers behind him.</p><p>“Hey buddy! Great job!” Natsu praised the cat as Happy landed on his shoulder. The soldiers stopped and the one in charge, judging by his higher quality armor, looked over Bora’s face while holding up a wanted poster of the man for comparison.</p><p>“Well I’ll be; it is him.” The man said as he turned to look at Natsu. “Thank you, Mage Dragneel; we weren’t even aware this Dark Mage had come into town.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Natsu waved off. “But according to this woman,” Natsu pointed to Lucy. “He was using Charm Magic to enthrall young women. It almost caught her too.”</p><p>“Oh that’s just what we need in our peaceful port town,” The lead soldier growled. “A Dark Mage using illegal Magics! Shackle him up! When we get back to the garrison throw him in a solid stone cell! Then do a sweep of the docks. Any ship that’s odd, suspicious, or even gives you a bad feeling; call it in and we’re detaining it!”</p><p>“Yes sir!” The soldiers saluted before one of them stepped forward with shackles. The soldiers shackled Bora and carried the unconscious Dark Mage off.</p><p>“Well, that’s that.” Happy spoke with a smile. “Lunch?” He turned to Natsu hopefully.</p><p>“Sure thing, buddy.” Natsu grinned.</p><p>“Wait; let me buy you guys’ lunch as thanks for helping me out!” Lucy offered with a bright smile.</p><p>“Um, alright, if you want to.” Natsu shrugged and Lucy nodded as she led them to a restaurant she’d enjoyed when she first came to Hargeon the other day. In just a few short minutes, the group of three were eating and chatting in the seafood restaurant together.</p><p>“So you’re a Mage, Lucy?” Happy blinked at the blonde before stuffing a fish into his mouth.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t joined a Guild yet,” Lucy rubbed the back of her head. “But I’m a Celestial Spirit Mage.”</p><p>“I’m not familiar with that Magic.” Natsu tilted his head.</p><p>“It’s not the most common Type of Magic to be sure.” Lucy grinned as she set a ring of keys on the table. Natsu noticed three colors of keys; gold, silver, and copper. Three of Lucy’s keys were gold, three were silver, and the last two were copper. “I’ve practiced this magic for years now; so I like to think I’ve become proficient!”</p><p>“So it’s Holder Type Magic.” Natsu looked at the keys. “The keys are the medium, right?”</p><p>“Yep!” Lucy grinned fondly at her keys. “The copper ones are the most common; they’re the Item Constellation Spirits and you can buy them in most any well-stocked Magic Shop. The silver are rarer, but some shops have them for sale, you just have to find them. The gold keys are each one of a kind; they’re the Keys to the Zodiac Gates. Those are the most powerful of the Celestial Spirits.”</p><p>“Huh, interesting.” Natsu commented, after swallowing his mouthful of food. “So, three types of keys make up Celestial Spirit Magic?”</p><p>“Oh no, that’s only a part of Celestial Spirit Magic.” Lucy shook her head, she was having fun just talking about her Magic with Natsu. “There are also very rare Black Keys; that open the Gates of calamitous Celestial Spirits. They’re incredibly strong, but making a Contract with them is insanely difficult. Most Celestial Spirit Mages won’t even try because of how difficult it is to come to any sort of agreement with those Spirits.”</p><p>“Sounds dangerous.” Happy commented as he scarfed down another fish.</p><p>“Celestial Spirits can’t kill the Mage that summons them or the one they form a Contract with.” Lucy informed the duo. “But the Black Key Spirits will severely injure anyone that summons them and doesn’t form a Contract. That’s why most Celestial Spirt Mages won’t even attempt it.”</p><p>“Wow, not exactly friendly are they?” Natsu chuckled as he drank deeply from his glass of tea. Lucy shook her head with a giggle. “Is there more?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Lucy smiled brightly at Natsu. It was so nice to have someone show interest in her Magic! Especially a guy; considering most guys she talked to tended to stare at her chest for the majority of a conversation. “In the East there is another Branch of Celestial Spirit Magic! They even have their own Zodiac! But to use that branch of Celestial Spirit Magic you have to be able to speak the Eastern Languages fluently. The Spirits won’t respond in our language. I can read a bit of the Eastern Language, but speaking it is still not my strong suit. It would be amazing to see them though!”</p><p>“Huh, we’ve barely ever been out of Fiore.” Happy mentioned and Natsu nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right,” Lucy blinked, realizing she’d forgotten something important! “You said you were the real ‘Salamander’ of Fairy Tail, Natsu!”</p><p>“Yeah, though I don’t remember exactly when people started calling me that.” Natsu shrugged. “But getting an ‘epithet’ means you’re well-known and special request work can come your way, so it’s not a bad thing.”</p><p>“I have a few questions about Fairy Tail, if you feel like answering them, please?” Lucy clapped her hands together in the ‘begging’ position.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Natsu grinned at her. “Ask away.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Lucy beamed at him. “So, how exactly does Fairy Tail go about its acceptance of new members?”</p><p>“They come to the Guild, the Master takes their measure, if he thinks you’re suitable then you join.” Natsu answered simply. Happy nodded in agreement as he patted his full belly.</p><p>“That’s it?” Lucy blinked in shock. “There’s no interview process, no applications, no tests?” It couldn’t really be that easy to join the most popular Mage Guild in the country; could it?</p><p>“Nope! Just ask Master Makarov and if he says ‘Yes.’ Then you’re in!” Happy raised his paw into the air.</p><p>“That means I worried for nothing…” Lucy hung her head. “I thought there’d be a rigorous application process with interviews and a test of Magic and stuff!”</p><p>“Nah, we don’t much care about all that stuff.” Natsu waved off.</p><p>“Aye!” Happy laughed as he drank a whole saucer of milk in one shot.</p><p>“Well, that’s good to know at least.” Lucy chuckled lightly; she was still in a bit of shock.</p><p>“So, you want to join Fairy Tail?” Natsu asked the blonde with a knowing smile.</p><p>“I’d like to very much, please!” Lucy looked at Natsu with sparkles in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll get in just fine.” Natsu chuckled at the excited girl.</p><p>“What’re we waiting for?” Lucy stood up from the table as she placed enough money down to cover their bill. “Let’s head to the train station!”</p><p>“No trains.” Natsu shut her down immediately.</p><p>“Huh?” Lucy blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Just follow me for a bit.” Natsu grinned as he stood up and Happy leapt onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Okay…” Lucy shrugged and followed after the pink-haired Mage.</p><p>The duo walked down the street towards the edge of Hargeon. On the way, Natsu spied a shop and popped in to buy something. Blinking, but not questioning it, Lucy continued to follow him. Natsu popped into another store and bought something else. This time Lucy cocked an eyebrow; that was a ‘Liquor and Spirits’ shop Natsu had just bought from. By the time they’d gotten to the edge of town, Lucy couldn’t hold in her curiosity anymore.</p><p>“Natsu?” Lucy got his attention. “Why did you stop to buy things on our way here? Why are we walking to the edge of town? Don’t tell me you want us to walk all the way to Fairy Tail?!”</p><p>“You’re funny, Lucy!” Natsu laughed and Happy snickered as well. Lucy was now officially confused.</p><p>“Then why?” Lucy asked the Dragon Slayer.</p><p>“The stuff I bought is souvenirs! Gifts, you see!” Natsu held up the two small boxes containing his purchases. “As for why we’re out here, that’s so Happy can use his Magic.”</p><p>“Happy can use Magic?” Lucy stared at the short, blue, talking cat.</p><p>“Happy is a member of Fairy Tail; of course he can use Magic.” Natsu looked at her like she’d said something odd. Lucy restrained her urge to yell about how she couldn’t have possibly known that!</p><p>“One second,” Happy grinned as he flew a distance from the two of them. When Happy landed he began to glow with a golden light. Lucy looked on, her eyes almost bulging out of her head in shock, as Happy began to grow huge! “All aboard for Magnolia!” Happy chuckled as he stopped at five meters in height. Lucy just stood their stunned.</p><p>“Lucy?” Natsu called out, shaking the blonde from her stupor. “You coming or not?”</p><p>“I’m coming, don’t leave without me!” Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to the large cat and Natsu offered her his hand. Grasping Natsu’s hand, Lucy was pulled onto Happy’s back. The cat’s wings materialized, equally huge to match his new body size. With a flap of his wings they were in the air. A second flap and they’d cleared the height of even the tallest building in Hargeon. Lucy looked on amazed with the wind in her hair as they flew through the air. “This is incredible!”</p><p>“Happy is pretty cool, right?!” Natsu laughed as he enjoyed the breeze.</p><p>“Aye!” Happy exclaimed, his loud voice from being so large easily heard over the wind. Lucy would have to agree with that assessment!</p><p>Now she was on her way! She’d finally join the Magic Guild she’d always dreamed about! She was going to be a Fairy Tail Mage!</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mates acquired! We got to see Natsu and Lisanna’s first time together! They’re so in love! It’s adorable! Now we’ve gotten into Canon! Natsu is S-Class already?! Well, yeah, he’s quite a bit stronger and a bit more intelligent in this story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A bit of a different first meeting for Natsu and Lucy! Though almost a case of mistaken identity on Natsu’s part! But can you blame him? Anna, Layla, Lucy, they all look REALLY similar, right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How will Lucy react to Fairy Tail? We’ll she make it in? What kind of Quests will she take if she does?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lucy at Fairy Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! Lucy is coming to Fairy Tail! How will she adapt to Guild Mage life? Will she make new friends? Where will she live?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 14 – Lucy at Fairy Tail</strong>
</p><p>“Oh wow,” Lucy stared in awe of the three story building that was the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. “It sure is big!”</p><p>“Welcome to Fairy Tail!” Happy exclaimed as he hopped into the air. Natsu grinned at the blonde, letting her take in the moment.</p><p>As the trio walked into the Guild Hall the sounds of laughter were heard and Lucy got her first sight of the members of Fairy Tail. There had to be fifty or so people in the hall. Some were sitting at tables, eating, drinking, or chatting with each other. A few mages were looking at a large board with Quests posted on it. Various waitresses were walking around with trays of drink and food. The atmosphere alone brought a smile to Lucy’s face.</p><p>Lucy couldn’t help it; she was in the Guild of her dreams! Her eyes were roving over everyone and everything, trying to take it all in! She noticed long platinum hair and her eyes widened, that was Mirajane! Fairy Tail’s most notable model for Sorcerer Weekly’s Pin-up Shoots! She was wearing dark shorts that hung low on her hips and stopped just above mid-thigh. On her left thigh was the Fairy Tail Guild Mark in a dark-red color. A dark-purple, spaghetti-strap top clung to her voluptuous figure and left her midriff bare. Around her neck was a necklace made from what looked like a fairly large fang. She wore thigh high stockings with stylish short-heeled boots. Her long, platinum hair was held in a ponytail by a deep-purple ribbon that was tied in a bow. Her beautiful face was framed by two long locks of her hair while her bangs hung low, just short of getting in her eyes. Lucy might have had a small ‘girl crush’ on the famous mage.</p><p>“Mira, can we get three beers over here?” A mage asked from the table he and two others were sitting at.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, give me a minute.” Mira called over her shoulder to the man. She was already balancing a tray on her hand that was full of food and drinks.</p><p>“Hey, Mira-chan~” An older looking man, smoking a cigarette called out to the beauty.</p><p>“Yeah, what is it, Wakaba?” Mira raised a delicate eyebrow as she turned to face the older man. Wakaba blew out smoke that quickly turned pink, before forming itself into the shape of multiple stylized hearts.</p><p>“You’re looking as beautiful as ever today!” Wakaba flirted with a grin.</p><p>“Honestly...” Mira rolled her eyes before she waved her hand. A glow overtook her body for a second before she transformed into a plump, older woman with rosy cheeks, wearing a red dress. “You’re already married, Mister!”</p><p>“Ah! She turned into my wife!” Wakaba panicked while all the members around the pair laughed loudly at the man.</p><p>“Ah!” Mira turned back into her normal appearance and Lucy almost squealed when the model’s blue eyes noticed her and Natsu at the door.</p><p>“I’m back!” Natsu announced loudly, making every head in the guild turn to look at them.</p><p>“Natsu! Happy! Welcome back!” Mira smiled beautifully at her Mate.</p><p>“So Natsu, did you destroy anything this…” Krov began to tease only for Natsu’s fist to crash into his face. The brunette man went flying backwards and hit the ground hard.</p><p>“You jackass!” Natsu yelled at the buck-toothed man. “We flew out of here in a rush because of your dumb rumor! Next time you hear about Dragonkin in a populated area, GET CLEAR INFORMATION!” Krov may or may not have heard the pink-haired young man as he was still laid out on the floor.</p><p>“What the heck?!” Lucy exclaimed in shock at the sudden violence.</p><p>“Hey Mira,” Natsu walked up to his Mate with a warm smile. “I got a few souvenirs from the short trip.”</p><p>“How thoughtful of you.” Mira gave her own warm smile as they leaned close and their lips met for a soft kiss. Lucy’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the sight of Natsu and Mira kissing! She didn’t know they were together! With a mage as popular as Mirajane Strauss, the blonde figured Sorcerer Weekly would have done a full article on the model being in a relationship!</p><p>“Natsu’s back?!” A dark blue, almost black, haired young man called out as he approached the group. Lucy instantly noticed he was shirtless and had his Guild Mark on his right pectoral in a dark-navy color. He also had a silver necklace with a charm of some kind on it that sort of looked like a sword.</p><p>“Gray…really, in front of a guest?” Cana sighed at the Ice Mage from where she was sitting at a nearby table, a wine glass in her hand. She was wearing a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, it was held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif. She tied the shirt in a knot below her breasts, which were exposed by the shirt and covered in a black bikini top, with white edges. Her black capris were held up by a lavender belt, and she wore short-heeled sandals, secured to her feet by many striped bands, which ended at mid-calf. Lucy noticed her Guild Mark in a dark-red on he left waist, just above her hip.</p><p>“Gah! When did that happen?!” Gray panicked as he looked down at his lack of clothing. He quickly ran off when he spotted his pants on the other side of the Hall, hanging off the back of a chair.</p><p>“…” Lucy couldn’t find words for what she was witnessing. What kind of person stripped out of their clothes without noticing?!</p><p>“Cana,” Natsu smiled at his brunette Mate. Cana grinned back at him before he leaned down towards her. The Card Mage titled her head up a bit so their lips met. The two enjoyed a gentle kiss while Lucy’s eyes darted between the two kissing and Mirajane. How could Natsu kiss another woman in front of Mirajane?! Weren’t they together?! What was going on?!</p><p>“Welcome back, Natsu.” Cana grinned at her Mate once they separated.</p><p>“I brought souvenirs!” Natsu smiled as he pulled out the two boxes he’d bought in Hargeon. He set both of them on the table and gestured for Cana to open one while Mira opened the other. The two opened the packages to find a bottle of wine and a box of small, sweet pastries.</p><p>“Well, look at this.” Cana grinned as she pulled the wine bottle out of the box. “That’s a nice pairing, sweets with Moscato, someone’s been paying attention.” The Card Mage teased her Mate with a smirk.</p><p>“I do live with you.” Natsu smirked back, making Cana and Mira chuckle.</p><p>“Well, no reason to let these go to waste!” Cana smiled as she opened the wine and motioned for Natsu and Mira to join her.</p><p>“Alright,” Mira playfully rolled her eyes. She handed the tray she was carrying off to another waitress, along with the order for three beers, before she joined Cana and Natsu. Lucy blinked as the three sat down together without a care. How was Mirajane okay with Natsu kissing another woman? Was Natsu some kind of playboy?</p><p>“Natsu! You prick!” Krov yelled from behind as he tossed an empty beer mug at the pinkette. Lucy watched, as if in slow motion, as the mug travelled through the air. It took her only a fraction of a second to realize that the mug wouldn’t hit Natsu, but Mirajane who was sitting next to him!</p><p>“Look out!” Lucy called, even though she was sure it would be too late. Mira’s hand shot up and snatched the mug out of the air. The beautiful Take-Over Mage’s arm almost blurred as she tossed the mug back the way it came! Lucy’s hair was blown back by the wind the thrown mug caused! A crash was heard followed by yelling!</p><p>“Oh shit! I think he’s dead!” Someone yelled, standing over the bleeding Krov.</p><p>“No, wait…he’s still breathing…he’ll probably be fine.” Another guy stated after checking on the injured Krov.</p><p>“Did you just throw something at my sister?!” A tall, white-haired man in a dark navy outfit roared at the group of three mages. Without a chance to defend themselves both of the standing men were punched in the face! The duo crashed into another table causing a ruckus to start!</p><p>“Huh?” Lucy watched in disbelief as a full-on bar brawl started on the other side of the Guild Hall.</p><p>“These are good!” Mira smiled happily as she tried the pastries after a sip of the wine.</p><p>“Mhmm~” Cana nodded in agreement as she savored the pairing.</p><p>“Glad you like them.” Natsu’s warm smile made both young women swoon just a bit. They adored that smile that was only for the four of them.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you stop that?” Lucy spoke up as she pointed to the escalating bar fight.</p><p>“Oh! Are you new here?” A soft, kind voice spoke up from behind Lucy. The blonde turned to face the newcomer and almost fangirled again.</p><p>“Eee! You’re Lisanna Strauss, in person!” Lucy trilled at seeing another famous mage. Mirajane and Lisanna often graced the pages of Sorcerer Weekly, whether for modelling clothes or pin-up shots, the issues with the sisters in them always sold well! Lisanna was wearing a light-blue striped, V-neck shirt that showed off the barest hint of her cleavage. Along with green short-shorts that showed off both her toned butt and her legs, including the red Guild Mark on her left thigh, almost identical in color to Natsu’s Mark. On her feet were nice, blue sneakers from a brand that Lucy knew to be expensive. She shook her head before pointing at the brawl again. “Shouldn’t someone stop them?”</p><p>“This happens all the time,” Lisanna smiled at the rambunctious mages fighting each other. “It’s best to just let it run its course.”</p><p>“R-Really?” Lucy sweat dropped as she saw another person go flying.</p><p>“Besides, it’s more fun like this, right?” Lisanna tilted her head with a beautiful smile on her face.</p><p><em>‘More terrifying is what I’d call it!’</em> Lucy shouted in her own head.</p><p>“Natsu! You’re back!” Lisanna beamed at her Mate as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and hugged him. Natsu grinned at the hug, also the feeling of Lisanna’s buxom chest practically engulfing the back of his head!</p><p>“Hey Lisanna,” Natsu smiled at her as he turned to face her. Lucy just stood there in shock as she watched their lips meet for a kiss. How many women was Natsu with?!</p><p>“Ooh sweets!” Lisanna noticed the pastries and the wine.</p><p>“Join us, Lisanna!” Natsu grinned as he pulled her into his lap. Lisanna giggled as she settled into her Mate’s lap happily. Cana poured her a glass of the wine; meanwhile Mira got her a pastry.</p><p>“That’s actually really cute…” Lucy trailed off, seeing the warmth and care the group of four had for each other. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that this wasn’t some lust-fueled group. They clearly loved each other and were a family. Maybe not the <em>traditional</em> idea of a family, but Lucy could already tell it was real and built on a foundation of genuine love and trust. She felt her heart beat in her chest as she watched the four of them.</p><p>“What a disturbing racket.” A man spoke up, commenting on the ever-growing brawl. Lucy looked over at the man and her eyes widened!</p><p>“It’s Loke! One of the men that always makes Sorcerer Weekly’s ‘The Mage I’d like to be My Boyfriend’ List!” Lucy exclaimed at seeing the orange-haired man.</p><p>“Are you entering the fray?” The woman on his left arm asked with a giggle.</p><p>“Teach them a lesson!” The other woman that was hanging onto his right arm laughed. Loke laughed along with both of them, clearly enjoying the attention of the ladies.</p><p><em>‘There goes another illusion!’</em> Lucy slumped over a bit seeing the obvious playboy. She looked between Loke with his two groupies and Natsu, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Cana. <em>‘It’s like night and day.’</em> The Celestial Spirit Mage noted to herself as she looked between the two groups. Lust and fun times on Loke’s end; while love, affection, and joy was practically pouring from Natsu, Cana, Mirajane, and Lisanna.</p><p>“That’s it!” Gray yelled as he entered a stance. Lucy noticed that his pants were back on at least. “Now I’m mad!” His hands began to glow with a light-blue aura.</p><p>“Bring it!” The large, white-haired man challenged as his arms changed, becoming stone-like in form.</p><p>“Magic?!” Lucy nearly panicked as she saw more and more mages preparing spells!</p><p>“Hey, pipe down!” Natsu growled out at the fighting mages. Lucy actually trembled when she felt the magic rolling off the foursome sitting at the table! All four looked less than amused at their time together being interrupted. Also, did all four of them have slit-eyes? She hadn’t been paying that close attention to their eyes before, but they definitely had slit-eyes!</p><p>“Why don’t you make me?!” Gray yelled back in challenge.</p><p>“One sec, apparently I’ve got to go beat Gray’s face in!” Natsu rumbled as he made to stand up. Lisanna refused however and forced him to stay as her seat. The short-haired girl held onto the bench to prevent her Mate from leaving. Just as the first spells were about to me thrown a large figure appeared and stomped on the floor, startling everyone in the Hall.</p><p>“<strong>That’s enough, you little dolts!</strong>” The massive person bellowed and everyone started to calm down.</p><p>“He’s huge!” Lucy gaped as she craned her neck to look up at the massive person.</p><p>“Oh, you were watching, Master?” Mira spoke up from her seat next to Natsu.</p><p>“Master?!” Lucy yelped; this giant was the Master?!</p><p>“Hmm? A new face?” The Master mumbled, seeing Lucy next to the foursome of Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and Natsu.</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir…” Lucy felt herself trembling but couldn’t stop it.</p><p>“Haaaagh~” The massive man let out an immense exhale. Lucy flinched, but then she goggled as the mountain of a man rapidly shrank down into the form of a tiny old man. “Nice to meet you! I’m Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail.” Makarov introduced himself with a wave. With that he back-flipped all the way up to the second floor railing; or he would have, if he didn’t slam his back into it first! “Urk! Ow, ow, ow; that was my back…ow.” Everyone heard him mutter as he righted himself and stood on the railing.</p><p>Lucy was wondering if the old man was alright; but he held up a stack of papers and began to speak before she could say anything.</p><p>“You’ve done it again, you bunch of brats!” Makarov waved the stack of papers around. “Look at all of these complaints from the Council!” Several of the mages looked away at those words, Lucy noticed. “First, Gray!” Lucy saw the shirtless young man look up at the old Master. “While you completed your job of capturing those smugglers; you then ran through town in the nude and went so far as to steal a resident’s clothes off the line!”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t just keep running around naked…” Gray muttered out.</p><p>“Why’d you even get naked to begin with?” Elfman questioned him.</p><p>“Elfman!” Makarov snapped at the Take-Over Mage. “While performing a Bodyguard Request for a VIP, you ended up attacking that same VIP!”</p><p>“He made a crack about a man only being worth as much as his education, and next thing I knew…” Elfman mumbled as he scratched his cheek. Makarov just shook his head at the muscular young man.</p><p>“Cana, you bought a ten-thousand Jewel bottle of wine, falsely claimed it as ‘expenses’ and then sent the bill to your client!” Makarov read off the complaint for the Booze Dragon Slayer.</p><p>“How is that <em>not</em> an expense?” Cana questioned getting a side-hug from a chuckling Natsu.</p><p>“Loke! You seduced the granddaughter of Councilman Rage! We’ve also received a bill for damages from a talent agency you skipped out on! You <strong>will</strong> be paying that back!” Makarov grumbled at the playboy. Loke merely looked off to the side while rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Wow, it’s like reading one of the articles in Sorcerer Weekly...” Lucy mumbled to herself, hearing all the different complaints.</p><p>“And Natsu…” Makarov physically slumped; Lucy heard giggles from Lisanna and Mira. “In bringing down the Devon Bandit Clan, you damaged seven private homes! You almost brought down Tuly Village’s historic clock tower! When fighting a Dark Mage in Freesia, you ended up destroying the church! You damaged a section of Lupinus Castle while hunting the Drake they requested slain! The observation station at Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction too!”</p><p>“I completed all the Quests though…” Natsu grumbled while getting hugs from his Mates.</p><p><em>‘So Natsu was the one who caused most of the damage I read about?’</em> Lucy blinked as she looked at the pink-haired mage.</p><p>“Alzack… Levy… Krov… Reedus… Warren… Bisca…” Makarov shook as he listed off name after name. “All of you have done nothing but make the Council angry at me!” All the named mages looked ashamed. “But… The Council can eat shit for all I care!” With that statement he set the stack of complaints on fire and tossed the fireball towards Natsu. The Magma Dragon Slayer inhaled and devoured the flames instantly.</p><p>Lucy stared on as Makarov told the members of Fairy Tail not to worry about what the Council said. To not worry about always following rules; or their Magic would never advance! That they shouldn’t be intimidated by the Council!</p><p>“Follow the path you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail Mage!” Makarov yelled and every member burst into cheers and laughter! Lucy couldn’t help the bright smile that appeared on her face! This was truly the best Guild in Fiore! Maybe even the world!</p><p>“Come on, Lucy, we need to make you an official member of Fairy Tail!” Natsu grinned at the brown-eyed blonde. Mira, Cana, and Lisanna smiled at her and she couldn’t help but beam at all four of them. She followed them over to a set of stairs and realized that this set bypassed the second floor entirely and went straight to the third.</p><p>“What’s that about?” Lucy wondered aloud; she got an answer though!</p><p>“The second floor is only for S-Class Mages,” Cana informed the blonde with a wave of her hand. “All the S-Class Quests are kept on a separate board up there. They’re dangerous and shouldn’t be taken lightly, so here at Fairy Tail we separate them from the rest entirely.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Lucy nodded, it made sense after all.</p><p>The five of them made it to the third floor and Natsu knocked on the door. A call to enter was heard and Natsu opened the door for the girls. Once all four of them had entered Natsu walked in and closed the door behind him. Lucy looked around the office curiously. It was lined with bookshelves and had a large window overlooking Magnolia behind the desk. The floor had a thick rug covering the wooden floor, and there were two small couches and one chair surrounding a coffee table in front of the desk.</p><p>“So, Natsu, you’ve brought a new member candidate with you?” Makarov questioned the Dragon Slayer.</p><p>“Yeah gramps, this is Lucy, she wants to join!” Natsu patted Lucy’s back and the blonde nervously took a step forward.</p><p>“H-Hello, Master Makarov, s-sir.” Lucy greeted stiffly. “M-My name’s, L-Lucy, I’d like to j-join Fairy Tail.” She stood stock still as Makarov locked eyes with her for a few moments, neither of them blinking. She didn’t even breathe, even after he broke their stare down. Then she realized the old man’s eyes had just gone up and down her body, giving her a once over!</p><p>“Master…” Mira had a warning tone in her voice that made the old man flinch.</p><p>“Sure, she can join.” Makarov smiled as he opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out the Guild Mark Stamp. Lucy exhaled in relief before beaming brightly at Makarov. The old man chuckled at the excited young lady while he pulled out a Guild Member Form. “Where do you want your Guild Mark, and what color would you like?”</p><p>“Here please,” Lucy placed her right hand on the table. “In pink.” Makarov nodded to the blonde as he made the adjustment to the stamp. No one noticed the look that Mira and Cana shared with each other at Lucy’s color choice. Both girls were grinning at each other and Cana even wiggled her eyebrows playfully.</p><p>“There you are.” Makarov smiled at Lucy as he removed the stamp and a pink Guild Mark glowed on Lucy’s skin before becoming permanent, almost like a tattoo. “You’re now an official Fairy Tail Mage, welcome to the family!”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Lucy cheered as she admired her new Guild Mark.</p><p>“Congratulations Lucy!” Natsu cheered right along with her.</p><p>“Welcome to Fairy Tail!” Lisanna, Cana, and Mira welcomed her in unison. Lucy felt happy tears building up in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“I do need you to fill out this Member Form, Lucy.” Makarov spoke up after a moment as he tapped the form on his desk. “Simple stuff, just your name, age, and what type of Magic you use. It’ll be sent to the Council so that they can keep track of another Guild Mage.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Master!” Lucy smiled just saying that! She picked up the offered pen and leaned over to fill out the blank form. Cana, Mira, and Lisanna noticed Natsu turn away, which made them all smile. He was raised by a Dragon, but he’d learned politeness, and their Mate wasn’t interested in ogling women other than them. That didn’t stop Cana from taking a nice long look though. The brunette turned to Mira with a grin. The platinum-haired beauty rolled her eyes at her ‘dragon sister’ with a small smirk on her lips.</p><p><em>‘Nice~’</em> Cana’s thoughts were easy to see on her face. The brunette wiggled her eyebrows again. Mira gave her a look that may as well have been, ‘Down girl’ in expression form. Cana was most definitely the flirty one among their family.</p><p>“Done.” Lucy grinned as she slid the form back to Makarov and returned his pen.</p><p>“Alright, everything looks in order.” Makarov nodded. “Oh, Celestial Spirit Magic, we haven’t had a Celestial Spirit Mage in the Guild since I was a youngster.” The old man smiled at Lucy who beamed in response. “Well, don’t let me keep you, go tell the Guild to celebrate a new member joining!” He shooed the five out of his office with a laugh.</p><p>It didn’t take long for a full-on party to start once Lucy was introduced to the Guild. Cheer and booze flowed and raucous laughter could be heard everywhere. Lucy had never expected such a warm welcome and was quickly swept up into the lively spirit of the evening! She eventually found herself sitting with Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, and Cana again. The girls were helpfully explaining the Guild Mage Ranking System to Lucy.</p><p>“So even if I was super powerful, I’d still be an E-Class Mage when I joined?” Lucy questioned her new friends.</p><p>“Yep,” Lisanna nodded to her. “Without any prior Guild Membership, you start at the very bottom.”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it too much.” Cana waved off. “Rank only means what Quests you can take. We don’t hold Rank over the heads of each other in Fairy Tail. Well…most of us don’t, anyway.” All three girls rolled their eyes at the same time and Lucy wondered what the story was there.</p><p>“Just complete twenty E-Rank Quests and Master will promote you to D-Class.” Mira smiled at Lucy gently. “You can probably get twenty E-Rank Quests done just helping out around Magnolia. It might take you a few days though.”</p><p>“So E-Rank Quests are just to make some extra cash and give some experience with taking Quests, right?” Lucy questioned and all four mages nodded in agreement. “Sounds simple enough.”</p><p>“It’s starting to get late.” Mira noticed as she looked at the clock on the wall. “Do you have a place to stay tonight, Lucy?”</p><p>“I have all my stuff in my Magic Bag,” Lucy patted the purse she had with her. “But beyond that, I haven’t really thought about it.”</p><p>“Well, there are a few Inns in Magnolia, but that can get pricey pretty quick.” Lisanna mentioned and Lucy wondered if she’d have enough to stay in one of the Inns before she could find a permanent place.</p><p>“You could apply for Fairy Hills.” Mira informed the newest Fairy Tail Member. “Rent is One-hundred-thousand Jewel a month. But it’s the Guild’s all-female dormitory. A few of the girls in the Guild live there already.”</p><p>Lucy mulled the option over in her head. That was a large amount of Jewel. Plus she hadn’t even seen the accommodations yet. No way would she have time to set up a tour tonight!</p><p>“Alternatively,” Cana grinned at the blonde. “You could crash at our place; we have a guest room you could borrow until you find something permanent, right?” She looked at Mira and Lisanna, who both nodded, before turning her gaze on Natsu. Her Mate gave her a look and Cana tilted her head while making ‘Puppy Eyes’ at him. Natsu caved immediately.</p><p>“Sure thing, Lucy, you’re welcome to stay with us until you find a place.” Natsu smiled at her.</p><p>“You guys all live t-together?” Lucy felt her cheeks heating up as her eyes widened.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t we?” Natsu blinked at her. Mira and Lisanna giggled at the cute expression on Natsu’s face. He looked adorable when he was confused!</p><p>“W-Well… I… I mean…” Lucy stumbled over her words and Cana chuckled at the flustered blonde.</p><p>“Natsu’s our Mate, basically our husband; we all built the house we live in together. It’s only normal that we’d live together, right?” Lisanna asked with an adorable smile, as if that was the simplest explanation in the world. Mira wanted to hug her cute little sister right now!</p><p>“Oh…wow…” Lucy breathed out as she slowly wrapped her head around this new information. “Not to pry, but I think I might need a bit more explanation at some point…”</p><p>“We’ll give you the details later on.” Cana waved that topic aside for the future. “If you’re still having doubts about staying with us for a bit, I have one last deal sweetener!”</p><p>“What’s that?” Lucy asked with some curiosity mixed with wariness.</p><p>“We have a private hot spring.” Cana grinned as she rested her cheek against her palm. Lucy’s shocked face made Natsu crack up and Lisanna and Mira couldn’t stop the giggles that bubbled up either.</p><p>“If you’re all sure…” Lucy looked between the four mages, seeing acceptance in their smiles made her own beautiful smile come out. “Then I thank you for your hospitality.” She gave them a short bow, it was the best she could do while seated.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Lucy!” Natsu grinned at the Celestial Spirit Mage. “It’ll be fun!”</p><p>“Well, no time like the present.” Mira smiled as she stood up. “Let’s head home and get Lucy settled!”</p><p>“We’ll get a bath afterward,” Cana smiled as she put an arm around Lucy’s shoulders. “You’ll love it! Most relaxing bath you’ll ever have!” She promised and Lucy smiled back, a faint pink coloring her cheeks.</p><p>“We’ll make something nice for dinner.” Lisanna grinned as she walked hand in hand with Natsu.</p><p>Lucy couldn’t help but feel warmth in her chest. These people, her new Guild mates, were opening up their home to her after only knowing her for a few hours. She’d never expected such a warm welcome from her new Guild; or such kindness from her new friends. She enjoyed the casual small talk as they got to know each other even better on the walk to the house. She’d <strong>definitely</strong> made the right choice on which Guild to join! No doubt about it!</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucy has joined Fairy Tail! Now she’s crashing with the Dragon Slayers until she finds her own place! What kinds of Quests will Lucy take? How fast will she rise through the Ranks? Is she stronger than Canon?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Natsu and the others watching over her for a while, to get her adjusted to Guild Life, how will Lucy develop?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The changes keep coming, but some things will still happen! What’s the first thing that stays the same?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dragon's Den, Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! Lucy is staying with the Dragon Slayers! How will she like it? Will she feel welcomed? Will her ‘girl crush’ enjoy her time there? What will be here first Quest?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 15 – Dragon’s Den, Quest</strong>
</p><p>Lucy gaped.</p><p>She couldn’t help it! They walked through a path in the forest on the edge of Magnolia to get to Natsu, Cana, Mira, and Lisanna’s home. She’d expected something like a nice-sized cottage. What she saw as they exited the trees was <strong>much</strong> larger! Two stories tall, plenty of windows, large beyond her ability to guess without walking around the whole building, with a further walled off area that had little wisps of steam coming from behind it! This was Natsu, Lisanna, Mira, and Cana’s home?!</p><p>“Welcome to our home, Lucy.” Lisanna smiled at the blonde as they walked towards the front door.</p><p>“You all built this?” Lucy looked at the home and found it hard to believe that it had been built when they were younger than she was now!</p><p>“Yep!” Mira turned to look over her shoulder and grinned at Lucy.</p><p>“It’s home!” Natsu also turned to face Lucy with a wide smile.</p><p>“It’s also referred to as the ‘Dragon’s Den’ around Magnolia.” Cana chuckled, her arm still around Lucy’s shoulders. The Celestial Spirit Mage blushed cutely at the teasing lilt in Cana’s tone.</p><p>The group made their way inside and Lucy marveled at the warm and cozy atmosphere that washed over her. Mira touched a small rectangle on the wall and multiple lacrima lit up around the house. Natsu walked over to the large hearth and Lucy watched as he <em>breathed</em> fire onto the wood stacked inside. The flames quickly took to the dry wood and in short order a crackling fire was burning merrily in the hearth. The home would be warm in short order with a hearth of that size, were Lucy’s thoughts as she was led towards the couch by Cana.</p><p>“Take a load off, Lucy.” Cana instructed as she sat next to the blonde on the comfortable couch.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lucy smiled as she leaned back into the cushions and sighed.</p><p>“I’ll put on some tea.” Mira grinned as she and Lisanna headed for the kitchen.</p><p>“Thanks Mira, Lisanna.” Natsu gave both sisters that bright, warm smile they adored.</p><p>“It’s no problem.” Lisanna smiled lovingly at their Mate. The sisters moved into the kitchen and started preparing tea for everyone. Light chatting could be heard from the beauties as they worked.</p><p>Natsu walked over to the loveseat that sat at one end of the couch and dropped onto it. He’d kicked off his sandals shortly after they’d entered the house. Now the Magma Dragon Slayer was lying on the loveseat and stretching out. With a yawn, Natsu turned onto his side to face Cana and Lucy. He propped up his head with his right arm and placed his left foot on the cushions behind his right knee, his left knee bent to accommodate the position. The pinkette quickly looked the epitome of relaxed.</p><p>“It’s good to be home.” Natsu grinned lazily as he looked at his Mate and their new friend.</p><p>“It is.” Cana agreed with a chuckle and a warm smile.</p><p>“This is a lovely home you all have.” Lucy complimented as she finished her look over the living room area as well as what she could see of the kitchen. She noticed quite a few photos of the four of them, plus a beautiful redhead and her curiosity was intrigued.</p><p>“Thanks Lucy.” Natsu grinned at her as he lazed on the loveseat.</p><p>“You haven’t even tried the hot spring yet.” Cana grinned at the brown-eyed beauty. “You’ll sleep like a log after a soak, trust me.”</p><p>“It’s nice~” Natsu yawned from his spot. “I’ll take my bath later and let you girls go first. We have a guest after all.” He offered to Cana and Lucy.</p><p>“Such a gentleman.” Cana smiled fondly at her Mate, even though her tone was teasing. Natsu was sweet, kind, and considerate, especially to his Mates, but a proper gentleman he was not.</p><p>“Thank you, Natsu.” Lucy’s pretty smile came out again and Natsu grinned back.</p><p>“Tea?” Mira asked as she and Lisanna returned with a pot and five cups. Everyone took a cup and enjoyed as they chatted a bit. Natsu finished off his cup first and Lisanna, who had sat next to him, patted her thighs. The pinkette smiled as he laid his head on her lap and Lisanna gently ran her fingers through his hair. Lucy almost cooed at how adorable the scene looked.</p><p>“That’s adorable.” Cana giggled at the sight of Lisanna and Natsu.</p><p>“Isn’t it~” Mira cooed as she watched their Mate and her little sister be so cute.</p><p>“So, I’ve noticed the pictures around the room.” Lucy motioned to a few of them. “Can I ask who the red-haired woman is?”</p><p>“That’s Erza,” Mira replied with a smile at one of the pictures. She and Erza both snuggled up with Natsu under the shade of a tree. Cana had sneakily taken the photo when they’d been napping after sparring with their Dragon Slayer Magic. “She’s another member of our family. Currently, she’s out on a Quest to slay a large monster in the southeast of Fiore.”</p><p>“All by herself?” Lucy blinked in shock.</p><p>“She can handle it.” Natsu spoke up from Lisanna’s lap. “Erza’s way stronger than any random monster.”</p><p>“He’s right, Erza will be fine.” Cana grinned at Lucy. “It’s the monster you should feel sorry for.”</p><p>“Erza is <strong>really</strong> strong, Lucy.” Lisanna assured their guest as her fingers continued to gently run through Natsu’s hair.</p><p>“About as strong as I am.” Mira smirked, making both Cana and Lisanna playfully roll their eyes at the two’s rivalry.</p><p>“Alright then,” Lucy smiled, reassured by the confidence the family had in Erza’s success. “Is it too early for that soak? Cana has talked it up and I’m eager to try it out.” She admitted with a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Follow me.” Cana smirked as she stood up from the couch. Mira stood up as well and Lisanna leaned down to kiss Natsu’s cheek before he sat up so she could join them. Cana moved over and kissed Natsu’s lips, the two sharing a soft, loving lip lock for a moment before they separated. Mira sidled up to Natsu and gently grasped his chin before turning Natsu to face her. Their lips met and the two embraced as they shared a sweet kiss.</p><p>Lucy was fairly certain her face was incandescent at the moment from the series of kisses she was watching.</p><p>“This way, Lucy.” Mira smiled brilliantly as she beckoned Lucy to follow the three of them. The blonde did so, noticing out of her peripheral vision that Natsu had retaken his place on the loveseat and was back to lounging.</p><p>“Coming.” Lucy called as she moved to catch up. She was led through a short hallway and through a sliding door. On the other side of the door was what looked like a changing room. She closed the door behind her and watched as Lisanna, Mira, and Cana started to disrobe.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, Lucy.” Cana chuckled at the blonde, even as her bikini top was removed and her large breasts bounced into view. Lucy felt her cheeks turn pink slightly. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, Lucy walked over and began to undress as well. First she unzipped her white and blue top. Her bra-clad breasts came into the other women’s view. She placed the top into an empty basket and then removed the leather belt that held her keys and her whip. This was followed by her blue skirt. Placing her belt and skirt into the same basket she sat on a small bench near the baskets and pulled her knee-high boots off. Her socks came next and quickly went into the basket with her clothes.</p><p>“Oh my~” Mira giggled as she beheld Lucy in just her underthings. Both bra and panties were black, though without much frill or decoration. “Someone’s quite the beauty, eh Lucy?” The model playfully teased.</p><p>“Mira~” Lucy covered her cheeks, which were quickly going back to pink. Though she was happy that Mirajane Strauss of all people was already letting her call her by her nickname! “Don’t tease me!”</p><p>“But you’re beautiful, Lucy!” Lisanna smiled brightly at the blonde. The youngest Strauss sister was already naked, her curves on display with no embarrassment. Lucy was stunned at how busty the slightly younger woman was. Combine that with the thin waist, toned stomach, flaring hips, and thick thighs, it was no wonder that Lisanna was such a successful model. Lisanna turned to head for the door on the other side of the changing area. This one was made of opaque glass instead of wood. Lucy couldn’t stop her eyes from drifting downward for a moment.</p><p><em>‘Yeah, with that butt she’s got the whole package.’</em> Lucy thought to herself, fully checking off a mental list of things that made Lisanna a wonderful model.</p><p>“When you’re done checking out my little sister, feel free to finish up and join us~” Mira whispered breathily into Lucy’s ear. Lucy’s eyes went wide and she felt goosebumps cover her skin. She fidgeted as she turned to face Mira.</p><p>“I-I… That… I wasn’t…” Lucy stumbled over her words. Before hearing Cana crack up and start laughing. Mira gave Lucy a flirty wink before putting her hands behind her head and cocking her hips. The model was outright posing nude for the Celestial Spirit Mage!</p><p>“Don’t be so stiff, Lucy~” Mira teased the slightly younger woman. “We don’t mind if you get a look in. Plenty of offers have come in from some, let’s say, more adult-oriented magazines since we became adults. But I’ve refused every one of them. So this is something you can only see right now~”</p><p>Lucy was stunned. Not at the fact that adult magazines had wanted Mira to grace their pages. That was easy to imagine! But that Mira didn’t care that she looked, and was even posing! Unbidden, the Celestial Spirit Mage looked down and took in the voluptuous, naked form of Mirajane Strauss. The beautiful face, with wondrous blue eyes, the large, full breasts that were capped by light pink nipples, the trim waist and toned stomach, the bare mound, her thick thighs, the long, smooth legs; Mira was truly a beauty to behold.</p><p>“Fair is fair, Lucy~” Cana teased drawing Lucy’s eyes to the brunette and the naked body she was displaying. With a darker complexion than either of the Strauss sisters, Cana was equally beautiful. Warm brown eyes, a beautiful face, a buxom pair of breasts with darker nipples, another flat and toned stomach with wide flaring hips, another bare mound, thighs that were equal to Mira’s and long legs. “You see us, we see you~”</p><p>“You girls are a bit forward…” Lucy trailed off even as she reached behind her and undid her black bra. The blonde let out a sigh as the garment came off and her large breasts were freed to the open air. She placed the bra into her basket even as she felt both Mira’s and Cana’s eyes on her girls.</p><p>“Damn~” Cana let out a low whistle. “I think you might be a little bigger than me.” The Card Mage sounded impressed, even as she teased the younger woman a little.</p><p>“She matches me at the very least~” Mira giggled, trailing her hands up her stomach and gently cupping her breasts before letting go. The twins bounced a bit and Lucy found her eyes drawn to the model’s chest without prompting. Her ‘girl crush’ was ever so pleased with how the evening was going!</p><p>“Are you three coming or not?” Lisanna called out from the room beyond the opaque glass door.</p><p>“Be right there.” Mira called back to her little sister.</p><p>Lucy pulled her black panties down her long legs. Stepping out of them she tossed them into her basket and then undid her hair from the side-tail she kept her blonde locks in. The blue ribbon that she tied her hair up with quickly joined the rest of her clothes in the basket. Lucy ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head, sending her long, blonde hair shaking in a wave.</p><p>“Oh my,” Mira giggled as she and Cana beheld a fully bare Lucy. “You are very beautiful, aren’t you Lucy?”</p><p>“You can say that again.” Cana eyed up the blonde with a smirk.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucy couldn’t help the small smile that came to her lips. Having two beautiful women compliment her looks, one of which was the current most popular model for Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, was doing a lot for her body confidence! “But how about we get to that soak now?”</p><p>“Right, right, let’s go.” Cana shook her head a little and she walked towards the opaque glass door with Mira at her side. “Enjoy the view~”</p><p>“Cana~!” Lucy whined at the teasing brunette. But she did glance down at the pair’s bouncy cheeks. They were both <em>blessed</em> in the booty category too! Lucy shook her head and brought her gaze back to eye level; only to meet the knowing gazes of both Mira and Cana. Her whole face went red at being caught, but the winks she got from both of them made her fidget. The trio slid the glass door open and stepped in to the next room.</p><p>This room was lined with shower stations. Like the kind you’d find at a bathhouse. Mira sat next to Lisanna and gently started helping her little sister wash her back. Cana nodded towards two stools on Lisanna’s opposite side. Lucy followed the brunette and sat at the one next to Lisanna. All four women washed their hair, bodies, and then helped each other with their backs. Cana washed Lucy’s back, while Lisanna returned the favor for Mira. Now that they were all clean the four beauties opened the sliding door that led to the hot spring.</p><p>“I would believe this was a natural spring if you told me it was.” Lucy admitted as she took in the lightly steaming water. The whole place looked like a professional onsen spring!</p><p>“Wait until you try it!” Lisanna chirped with a smile as they got to the edge. Mira, Cana, and Lisanna all slipped into the warm waters with pleased sighs. Lucy dipped her toe into the spring first. Finding the temperature to be perfect, she stepped into the spring and made her way to the deeper part of the pool to sit down and relax.</p><p>“Ooh~ That’s great~” Lucy groaned pleasantly as she let the warm waters soothe her body entirely. “You guys are so lucky~”</p><p>“While you’re staying with us, you’re lucky too, Lucy.” Lisanna giggled as she lay back against the edge of the spring with a soft smile.</p><p>“No~ Don’t say that, Lisanna~ I’ll never want to leave.” Lucy giggled as she relaxed.</p><p>“I mean…” Cana started only to trail off immediately. Lucy was too relaxed to really react to the tease.</p><p>“Down, Cana…” Mira chuckled even as she winked at Lucy. The blonde smiled back. The two were teasing and playful, but they were both welcoming and friendly. It was nice. Lucy could get used to this.</p><p>“Hmm~” Lisanna hummed in pleasure. “If she stays around Natsu long enough she might fall for him. Are you two prepared for that?” The youngest woman questioned, one of her own beautiful blue eyes opening to look at her sisters.</p><p>“We all know it’ll probably happen at least once, maybe twice.” Cana chuckled as she leaned back against the edge. “Better we find a woman we can get along with than for some homewrecker to try something.”</p><p>“You know Natsu wouldn’t return the feelings of a woman like that.” Mira waved off the thought entirely. “It’s an all or nothing deal. Our family is for life, maybe even beyond that too.” Mira smiled warmly at Lisanna and Cana, both women returning the smile.</p><p>“Damn right it is.” Cana grinned as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Mira’s cheek, then leaned in the other direction to leave a kiss on Lisanna’s cheek as well.</p><p>“Wait…” Lucy sat up a bit more so she could look at all three of the other women easily. “Are you girls actively looking for more partners for Natsu?”</p><p>“Not so much looking, more so screening those that get close to him.” Lisanna replied with a gentle smile. “Natsu is very desirable. We all realized that as we grew up with him. We know it’s a possibility that more women will take notice of that. So we try and get a feel for the other women in Natsu’s life. If we think they’d be a good fit for our family, then we let what happens, happen. If not, we make it clear to the woman if she starts showing interest in Natsu as more than a friend. Dragon Slayers have good instincts. We’re more often than not good judges of character.”</p><p>“Dragon Slayers?” Lucy blinked at the term. “You’ve killed dragons? I thought no one had really seen a True Dragon in almost three or four centuries?”</p><p>“Dragon Slayer refers to our Magic, Lucy.” Mira explained as she moved a bit closer to the blonde. “You might have noticed our eyes?” The platinum-haired woman pointed at her blue eyes. Lucy noticed, for the second time, that Mira had slit-pupils, like a Dragon was supposed to. “Dragon Slayer Magic affects the body of the one who wields it on a deep, fundamental level. We become ‘Dragons in human skin’ as Igneel put it.”</p><p>“Igneel?” Lucy tilted her head at the name.</p><p>“Natsu’s father, the Magma Dragon King, Igneel.” Cana supplied and Lucy’s eyes nearly bugged out!</p><p>“Natsu’s part Dragon?!” Lucy exclaimed and all three women laughed.</p><p>“We’re all technically part Dragon, Lucy.” Lisanna brought her chuckles under control first. “It’s what Mira meant when she said Dragon Slayer Magic affects the user on a fundamental level. We take on Dragon traits permanently and that enables us to wield the Magic Power required to potentially kill a True Dragon.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of Magic like that…” Lucy trailed off as she came to grips with this new information.</p><p>“Well, it is Lost Magic.” Cana chuckled when Lucy’s eyes went wide again.</p><p>“Lost Magic?! But then, it would have to be hundreds of years old, right?” Lucy questioned the women.</p><p>“It is, but Natsu learned it directly from a Dragon, so he didn’t have to try and figure out a bastardized version from some ancient scroll or something.” Cana explained with a shrug. “As far as Natsu is aware, there are only four other Dragon Slayers in the world besides our family. That’s why it’s Lost Magic; not enough people know it to remove the classification.”</p><p>“Only four others?” Lucy quickly did the math in her head. “Only nine Dragon Slayers in the whole world?”</p><p>“That’s how it is.” Mira nodded gently. “The only one we know the location of has fallen in with a rival Guild. Phantom Lord isn’t exactly willing to discuss things with us either. The one and only time Natsu met the other Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, he was able to learn that Gajeel hasn’t shared the Magic with anyone else.”</p><p>“Wait, I’ve heard of him!” Lucy mentioned thinking back on a past issue of Sorcerer Weekly she’d read. “You’re talking about ‘Black Steel’ Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord! He was the fifth S-Class Wizard to be recognized in Phantom Lord a while back. There was an article done on Phantom Lord for having five S-Class Mages in a single Guild.”</p><p>“Yeah, Gajeel and Natsu didn’t see eye-to-eye when they met. It was almost a fight.” Lisanna sighed at the memory. “Though I’d bet being surrounded by Mages like the ones in Phantom Lord has only encouraged his worst traits.”</p><p>“So you guys don’t know where the other three are?” Lucy asked for confirmation.</p><p>“No clue,” Cana shook her head. “I’ve tried to divine their location before, but either those Dragon Slayers have something that blocks such Magics, or they don’t want to be found. So unless we run across them somewhere we aren’t likely to find them.”</p><p>“That’s too bad.” Lucy sighed with a lop-sided smile. “It sounds like they could be better off being friends.”</p><p>“Right?” Mira smiled warmly at the Celestial Spirit Mage. “Anyway, I think we’ve soaked enough. Let’s make dinner!” With that Mira stood up and Lucy got an eyeful of the water cascading down Mira’s naked body. The Take-Over Mage winked at Lucy before stepping out of the spring. Lucy only had a moment to try and collect herself before she saw both Cana and Lisanna stand up as well. Lucy honestly felt like her face might be hotter than the water right now. She watched the water travel down the curves of the two women and turned to face away as she also stood up. This unintentionally gave Cana and Lisanna a little ‘show’ too. But both women felt Lucy needed a bit of time to cool down so they didn’t tease her.</p><p>“Oh no!” Lucy gasped as the girls were drying off. “I left my Magic Bag in the living room! It has all of my clothes in it!”</p><p>“Don’t worry so much, Lucy.” Cana waved off the blonde’s concerns. “We have extra robes here. You’re free to use one.” The brunette motioned to the wall with multiple robes hung on it. “We’re all close to the same size, so they’ll fit you too.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Lucy blushed cutely as she picked a nice white robe off one of the hooks. She pulled it on and folded the hems across each other. She tied the sash around her waist and enjoyed the softness of the garment. She was covered from neck to ankle. With the robe properly worn and the sash tied just tight enough she didn’t have to worry about any wardrobe malfunctions.</p><p>“You look cute, Lucy!” Lisanna complimented the blonde. The short-haired woman was wearing a light-blue robe that matched the one Lucy was wearing. The only difference being that Lisanna left her top portion open a bit to reveal her cleavage. Looking over to Cana and Mira, in robes of black and dark-purple respectively, Lucy noted that they’d both done the same.</p><p><em>‘It’s their home. They’re probably more comfortable like that.’</em> Lucy mused internally as she followed them out of the changing area. Her clothes from the day folded and carried under her arm so she could put them in her Magic Bag.</p><p>“The bath is free, Natsu.” Mira informed her Mate with a smile. Natsu rolled off the loveseat, where he’d obviously been dozing and stretched as he stood up.</p><p>“Thanks.” Natsu smiled warmly at his Mates. They all grinned when they caught his eyes glancing down at their exposed cleavage. Sometimes it was just fun to go all day in a robe just to tease a little! “You look nice with your hair down too, Lucy.” Natsu complimented their guest before he headed for the changing room.</p><p>“T-thank you, Natsu.” Lucy felt her cheeks go pink. With all the teasing, and her new knowledge of the family’s relationship, Lucy was a little flustered. Still, it was just a small compliment. She shouldn’t go looking for deeper meaning behind it. Natsu didn’t seem the type to try and seduce or sweet talk a woman.</p><p>“What’s for dinner?” Natsu questioned the Strauss sisters curiously.</p><p>“We were thinking of making fire chicken and cooking up some veggies from the garden. Maybe some fire tea for the two of us, sound good?” Lisanna grinned at her Mate. The fire would of course be kept away from those that couldn’t consume it like she and Natsu could.</p><p>“Sounds great!” Natsu grinned brightly, a small bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Aye sir!” Happy agreed as he flew in through an open window.</p><p>“Did you <em>help</em> the barmaids clean up again?” Mira giggled at the blue cat as he landed on the large kitchen table.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to let the fish go to waste!” Happy looked affronted that anyone would leave fish uneaten!</p><p>“Happy, Lucy is going to be staying with us for a bit until she finds a place of her own.” Natsu explained as he motioned to the brown-eyed blonde. “Be respectful, and treat her like you would any of us.”</p><p>“Aye!” Happy agreed with a paw raised into the air.</p><p>“Alright, I’m off to the spring.” Natsu headed down the hallway and disappeared behind the wooden door.</p><p>“What’s fire chicken and fire tea?” Lucy questioned and Lisanna giggled.</p><p>“Lisanna is a Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu is a Magma Dragon Slayer, and they can both consume fire.” Mira explained to the Celestial Spirit Mage. “They even do this adorable thing where they feed each other their individual fires and it’s so cute!”</p><p>“Fire chicken and fire tea are recipes that involve Fire Magic.” Lisanna continued the explanation as Mira cooed about how cute Natsu and Lisanna could be. “We simply don’t put out the fire when we consume it. We eat the fire too!”</p><p>“It’s pretty fun to watch.” Cana chuckled, remembering the first time she saw Natsu order fire chicken at Fairy Tail. He’d stopped the waitress from putting out the flames. Everyone had gaped as the young Natsu devoured the flames along with his meal!</p><p>“Dragon Slayer Magic is wild.” Lucy shook her head, a smile on her face. All three Dragon Slayers laughed at her comment.</p><p>Natsu had returned just as the cooking was wrapping up. Dressed in a dark-red robe with his chest exposed, he’d made Lucy force herself to look away on three separate occasions! The food was delicious and Lucy greatly enjoyed the warm, loving atmosphere found at the dinner table. This was a family. This was something she’d long missed since she was ten.</p><p>Lisanna had helped Lucy settle into the guest room after dinner. She showed the blonde where both bathrooms were in the house as well. Lucy was given free rein over how she handled her own things while she stayed with them. If she wanted her clothes washed then laundry day was on Saturdays. Breakfast could be had with the family, or she could eat whenever she woke up. Lucy blinked at the freedom she had while only a guest. She felt like part of the family almost! That thought had sent <em>other</em> thoughts into her head and she blushed profusely! As she settled into the soft bed for the night she was sure she’d made the best decision possible! Tomorrow Natsu, Cana, Lisanna, and Mira would help her understand Quests and pick out one that she could easily complete.</p><p>-The Next Day ~ Morning-</p><p>Lucy hummed happily as she dressed for the day. Breakfast in pajamas was underrated to the extreme! It was so cozy! The beautiful blonde had awoken to the gentle sounds of the forest that surrounded the ‘Dragon’s Den’. Soft birdsong and the gentle rustle of the leaves in the trees from the passing breezes. Any place she found would probably not be nearly as quiet in the morning. But Natsu’s home was a bit far from the main shopping areas in Magnolia. Looking herself over in the full-length mirror that was hanging on the wall she decided she was ready. A forest green tank top with a short black vest over it and a black mini skirt was her outfit for the day. She’d decided on low-heeled boots so she’d be ready for whatever Quest she took today. Checking her keys and strapping her whip to her opposite hip, Lucy Heartfilia was ready for her first day as a Fairy Tail Mage!</p><p>“Ready?” Natsu asked the blonde when she joined the family in the living room.</p><p>“You bet!” Lucy smiled brightly in return. They headed out the door and towards the Guild Hall right after. The walk through the forest was relaxing, listening to the sounds of nature for a bit. Then they got into Magnolia and the sights and sounds of the bustling town took over. Lucy happily made conversation with Cana, Lisanna, Mira, and Natsu. The girls pointing out shops they liked and thought Lucy would enjoy. Natsu was happily pointing out restaurants and other places that had good food.</p><p>When they got to Fairy Tail Lucy was led to the Quest Board and told to pick a Quest she thought she could do. The Dragon Slayers had stepped back and sat at the table nearest the board as they waited. Lucy looked over the various Quests pinned to the board. She knew her Rank in the Guild was E-Class, so she automatically excluded all others from her search. Finding a short Quest that was asking for a Mage to entertain the local park for an hour seemed easy enough. She even had a Spirit that was perfect for a task like that! She picked the Quest off the board and took into over to Natsu, Lisanna, Cana, and Mira to show them.</p><p>“I could do this Quest.” Lucy smiled as she showed them all what she’d picked. “It’s only five thousand Jewel, but for a first Quest I know I can complete it.”</p><p>“Ah, the Renewed Quest.” Lisanna commented and Lucy blinked at the unfamiliar term.</p><p>“A what?” Lucy asked her friend.</p><p>“A Renewed Quest is a Quest that will be reposted at set intervals over and over again.” Lisanna explained with a smile. “Sometimes they’re for simple things, like entertainment,” The platinum-haired woman pointed at Lucy’s choice. “Other times, they’re for labor that happens seasonally, like helping with harvesting or escorts for merchant caravans as they travel from one selling point to another.”</p><p>“That Quest you have is practically on the board all the time.” Natsu grinned at Lucy with a chuckle. “If you need a little quick cash, it’s an easy Quest to fulfill.”</p><p>“No amount of money is worth your life.” Mira spoke up and Lucy focused on the Take-Over Mage. “That’s why Quests are divided up into Ranks in the first place. It’s also why some Mages form teams together to take on Quests. What one Mage may not be able to do alone, a team could handle safely.”</p><p>“Macao over there pushed himself dangerously close with the last Quest he took.” Cana mentioned as she motioned towards an older man in a white trench coat. He had dark hair and several bandages on his face. He seemed to be moving a bit stiffly too. “He took a Monster Slaying Quest up on Mt. Hakobe. Wiping out a troop of Vulcans nearly did him in because he didn’t take anyone with him. I get that he was protecting his son’s pride, but if he hadn’t come back his son would have lost his father. Macao and Enno might be divorced, but I’m sure she and Romeo would both mourn him.”</p><p>“You made a good choice, Lucy!” Natsu grinned at the Celestial Spirit Mage. “All you have to do is head over to the Park Manager’s office and he’ll set you up on a small stage for whatever kind of entertainment you want to provide. Just get the Quest stamped as in-progress first to make it official!”</p><p>“Right!” Lucy smiled as she headed over to the bar to get the Quest marked as in-progress. About an hour later and everyone in Magnolia Park were graced with the wondrous voice of the Celestial Spirit Lyra. The strawberry-blonde spirit had appeared in a flash of light as Lucy summoned her. In her blue dress with white frills she seemed normal enough. When Lucy had explained her Quest the spirit had been ecstatic! The harp Lyra had with her produced wonderful tones that matched the angelic quality of her voice. The music and singing had brought smiles to the faces of all who heard it. That included Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, and Cana. Lyra seemed rather happy to have such a large audience too as she played her harp and sang for the crowd.</p><p>It was no surprise that Lucy easily completed her first Quest as a Fairy Tail Mage.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A night with the Dragon Slayer family! Teasing abounds! Lucy might just have to stay! That hot spring is <em>mighty</em> convincing!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We got a little History too! Natsu and Gajeel have met already! Though it went about as well as you can expect with such radically different viewpoints!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucy found an easy, and more importantly, safe Quest to do for her first official day as a Fairy Tail Mage! Macao was able to handle the Vulcans on Mt. Hakobe, barely. It shows the importance of teams in a practical way!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lyra now has fans in Magnolia! If Lucy ever needs some easy cash she knows what Quest to take! So long as it falls within the contract she has with Lyra, of course!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What’s next for Natsu and family? What about Lucy?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Daybreak, Erza Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Magma Dragon King! A Rank up! Lucy finds a new Quest with an immense reward for such a seemingly simple job. Erza returns! Will Lucy be ready to meet the beautiful redhead?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 16 – Daybreak, Erza Returns</strong>
</p><p>“With twenty complete E-Class Quests, I promote Lucy to D-Class.” Makarov smiled at the blonde as he tapped the end of his staff on her pink Guild Mark. The pink Fairy Tail symbol glowed for a moment and Lucy swore she saw the letter ‘D’ on the insignia for a split second.</p><p>It had only taken Lucy six days at Fairy Tail to complete twenty E-Class Quests. She’d taken the advice of the Dragon Slayers to heart and did multiple short Quests around Magnolia each day. She’d done everything from her first Entertainment Quest to simple jobs like helping construction with heavy lifting and delivery quests. Taurus put any regular man to shame with his immense strength, so construction work was easy for the Bull Celestial Spirit. Though Lucy could have done without some of the ogling she’d gotten while helping out around the site.</p><p><em>‘The curse of being beautiful.’</em> Lucy thought to herself with a grin as she headed over to chat with Natsu, Cana, Lisanna, and Mira. Now that she was a D-Class Mage, she wanted to hear their opinions on what kind of Quests she should consider taking.</p><p>“Congrats, Lucy!” Lisanna smiled at the blonde.</p><p>“See? Didn’t take long at all.” Cana raised her cup to Lucy’s promotion.</p><p>“Thanks!” Lucy beamed at the four that had become such good friends to her in so short a time. She was still imposing on their hospitality, but none of them seemed to mind. She almost felt like she was part of their little family already.</p><p>“So, what kind of Quest are you going to take next?” Mira asked, her cheek resting on her palm.</p><p>“I was kind of hoping you guys might have some suggestions?” Lucy looked hopefully at the four Dragon Slayers.</p><p>“You could try a Quest that’s further out of the way. They usually pay fairly well for the trouble.” Natsu suggested while rubbing his thumb gently over the back of Mira’s hand. She gave him a soft, loving gaze while enjoying the simple affection.</p><p>“Alright, let’s check the board.” Lucy headed over to the Request Board and looked through the D-Class Quests she could now take. “Which one has the best reward?” Her brown eyes skimmed over the Quests, taking in their individual reward amounts. She stopped dead, her whole body flinching, when she spotted a ridiculous amount compared to the other D-Class Quests. “Two-Hundred-Thousand Jewel! No way!” She took the flier off the board and read over it.</p><p><em>‘Steal the book Daybreak from Duke Everlue’s Mansion and destroy it.’</em> Lucy read and glanced at the reward amount again. This seemed almost too good to be true. She read over the rest of the flier. <em>‘Please Note: Everlue is a dirty old man that’s currently looking for maids with blonde hair.’</em> “There it is…” Lucy exhaled heavily. Of course the target would be an absolute creep with a thing for blondes. This was just her luck.</p><p>“Find one?” Cana questioned as Lucy walked over to their table with a flier in her hands.</p><p>“Maybe,” Lucy laid the Quest down on the table so the others could read it. “The reward is amazing, but I’m not sure I want to deal with this Everlue guy.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Lisanna scrunched up her nose cutely. “This guy has such a reputation that the client felt the need to put a warning on the Quest.”</p><p>“Hmm, I wouldn’t recommend you taking this one by yourself, Lucy.” Mira shook her head. “You should take someone with you, just in case.”</p><p>“Hey, Natsu,” Cana had a devious little smile on her lips. “Why don’t you go with Lucy and help her out for her first D-Class Quest?”</p><p>“Sure thing!” Natsu smiled brightly at Lucy. The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage returned the smile with one of her own. “We’ll take the book, burn it to ashes and collect a hefty reward!”</p><p>“Aye!” Happy spoke up as he flew over to the table with a fish in his paws. “He likes blonde maids, right?” The blue cat questioned after skimming over the request. “Lucy can dress up as a maid and get in without trouble. She gets the book, burns it, and then she leaves. Seems easy enough, right?”</p><p>“Lucy would look cute as a maid.” Cana grinned at the blonde.</p><p>“Cana~” Lucy playfully whined at her friend.</p><p>“Down girl,” Mira shook her head and Cana laughed.</p><p>“I think she’d look cute too.” Lisanna gave Lucy an encouraging smile. Lucy couldn’t help but smile back. Lisanna was so kind, sweet, and encouraging! How anyone wouldn’t be smiling after talking with the short-haired woman was a mystery to Lucy.</p><p>“Well… I <em>might</em> be convinced to dress up.” Lucy placed her hands against her cheeks and gave a coy smile.</p><p>“Let’s head out then,” Natsu kissed Mira’s lips, the two enjoying a soft lip lock for a long moment. Cana was pulled into a kiss next, the Card Mage slipping her Mate a little tongue. Lisanna wrapped her arms around Natsu’s neck as they shared a kiss too, the platinum-haired woman giving off a cute mewl when their lips separated. Lucy knew her cheeks were pink, but she couldn’t help it. Seeing the love they had for each other was always so sweet.</p><p>“Shirotsume Town, huh?” Happy remarked as he stretched out and rode Natsu’s shoulder until they were out of the guild hall. “That’s not as bad as Hargeon. I shouldn’t be too wiped out afterwards.”</p><p>“Thanks for the lift, Happy.” Natsu patted his buddy and gently scratched behind his ears.</p><p>“Thank you for the help, Happy. I know I’m not normally someone you’d fly to their Quest.” Lucy gave a smile and a short bow to the blue cat.</p><p>“Just split the reward with me and we’ll call it even!” Happy grinned as he leapt down to the ground and walked a bit further away from Lucy and Natsu. “That, or just pay me in fish!” He cheered with a paw raised. Lucy almost deadpanned at how much Happy thought with his stomach. The feline glowed with a bright golden light as he grew larger. “All aboard for Shirotsume!” The much larger Happy called out.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go!” Natsu leapt up onto Happy’s back. The Dragon Slayer turned and offered his hand to Lucy to help her up.</p><p>“Thank you, Natsu.” Lucy gave him a bright smile as she took his hand and let him help her up. A few flaps of Happy’s large wings and the trio were airborne, flying off to Shirotsume Town.</p><p>A couple hours of flying through the sky, something Lucy really enjoyed after the first time, and the trio landed on the outskirts of Shirotsume Town. Smelling the cooking food at a nearby restaurant, Natsu began to drool. It was about lunch time, after all. With a grin, he turned to face Lucy.</p><p>“Hey, let’s get something to eat before we start!” Natsu pointed to the restaurant that the amazing smell was coming from.</p><p>“I’m fine, but you two go ahead and enjoy yourselves, I’ll meet up with you in a bit.” Lucy waved off as she headed down a different street.</p><p>“Huh, I figured we could eat as a team.” Natsu tilted his head at Lucy’s behavior. “Well, we’ll save some good stuff for her.”</p><p>“Aye, sir!” Happy agreed and the two headed into the restaurant to eat.</p><p>The two ordered several plates of food. Mostly meat dishes, and fish for Happy, but with an assortment of vegetables too. Natsu had nutrition <em>explained</em> to him by his Mates early on in their relationship. He wasn’t keen on forgetting any of it now, lest he anger his loves. While the two were eating someone walked up to their table.</p><p>“Have you had enough food, Master, or shall I bring you some more?” Lucy asked demurely and Natsu blinked as he looked up at the blonde.</p><p>“Lu…cy…” Natsu trailed off as he beheld the sight of Lucy in a maid outfit. It was a white, short-sleeved button up shirt that was covered by a form-fitting black waist coat. A black skirt that went to mid-thigh with a small white apron over it covered her hips. Thigh-high white stockings and a pair of black, low-heeled slippers finished off the outfit.</p><p>“Hmm?” Lucy tilted her head to the side with a grin. “Don’t be shy. I know I look cute in this outfit.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natsu nodded his agreement, his eyes taking in the Celestial Spirit Mage. He didn’t know that Lucy felt her heart thump in her chest at his looking and agreement.</p><p>“So… Should we head over to the client’s house?” Lucy asked; her cheeks slightly hot.</p><p>“Might as well, we should check in to make sure everything is on the up and up.” Natsu replied before quickly finishing his meal along with Happy. In just a minute the bill was paid and the trio of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were walking toward the client’s home. It was a large house but upon meeting the client, Natsu could tell a distinct difference in scent.</p><p>“My name is Kaby Melon, thank you for taking my request.” Kaby smiled at the three of them. He was a relatively tall, middle-aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache, which was a darker gray than his hair. He had perpetually closed eyes and wore a green suit with a red tie.</p><p>“Sir, can I ask why you’re offering so much just for a single book to be destroyed?” Lucy questioned curiously, the reward versus the request still seemed off to her.</p><p>“Because it means that much to me.” Kaby answered, his hands clasped tightly together and a look on his face that spoke of both sadness and rage. “Two Million Jewel is nothing compared to destroying that book.”</p><p>“T-Two M-Million?!” The three Mages stumbled over the number in shock.</p><p>“Oh, I thought you were aware that the reward had been increased?” Kaby looked apologetically at the three of them.</p><p>“Two Million! Hell I’ll just burn the whole damn estate down for that much!” Natsu held up his index finger and a fireball snapped into existence.</p><p>“No! That’s arson! We’ll go to jail!” Lucy berated him, though she couldn’t deny that the new reward had left her feeling light-headed.</p><p>“We’ll go with your plan first, Lucy!” Natsu grinned at the brown-eyed beauty.</p><p>“Leave it to me!” Lucy gave Natsu thumbs up.</p><p>“Thank you for your efforts.” Kaby bowed to them in thanks. The trio from Fairy Tail left shortly afterwards, headed for Duke Everlue’s Estate.</p><p>-Duke Everlue’s Estate-</p><p>“Excuse me; I heard you had an opening for a maid position? Hello?” Lucy yelled out in front of the closed front gate. <em>‘Just have to ‘wow’ this old man with my looks, find the book, destroy it and collect Two Million Jewel! Piece of cake!’</em> Lucy grinned to herself.</p><p>Natsu and Happy watched on from just behind the tree line of the forest surrounding Everlue’s Estate. Natsu would make sure nothing untoward happened to Lucy. Something about this whole Quest wasn’t sitting right with the Magma Dragon Slayer.</p><p>The tiles on the ground a bit away from Lucy suddenly moved. The ground heaved upwards slightly and a large <em>something</em> shot into the air. When the said thing crashed back into the ground with a heavy thud, it was revealed to be a gorilla-like woman. She was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and pink pig tails. She wore a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron and white knee-length socks with black shoes.</p><p>“So you’re a maid?” The large woman demanded of Lucy.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Lucy replied with a small stutter.</p><p>“Then I assume you’re here because of the ad the Master placed in the paper?” The gorilla-like woman stared down at Lucy.</p><p>“Boyoyoyo! Did someone say ‘Master’?” A man called out as he too launched from the ground. Duke Everlue was a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He was wearing a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a single, large gold button and his left breast pocket was adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket he wore a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark navy-blue boots. He also sported a curled mustache which directly protruded from his nostrils, as well as a smattering of wavy hair atop his round head.</p><p><em>‘More like monster!’</em> Lucy screamed in her own mind.</p><p>“Now, let’s see here…” Everlue placed his hand under his chin.</p><p>“Well, I sure hope you like what you see.” Lucy forced a smile at the short, rotund man. ‘<em>Oh man, he’s creeping me out.</em>’ She forced herself not to shiver as the man gave her a slow once over.</p><p>“I’ll pass. Now scram ugly.” Everlue waved Lucy off as he turned his back on her.</p><p>Lucy felt like an arrow had just been shot into her! She’d <strong>never</strong> been called ugly in her life! Not once!</p><p><em>‘The <strong>fuck</strong> did he just say?!’</em> Natsu ground his teeth as his lips twisted into a snarl.</p><p>“You heard the Master, get going ugly.” The gorilla-like maid hoisted Lucy up by her waist. Lucy felt another metaphorical arrow pierce her.</p><p>“Sorry, but a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold.” Everlue gave a sleazy grin as four more maids erupted from the ground. Not a single one of them would fit the commonly accepted term of the words beauty, pretty, cute, or lovely. Hell, none of them would qualify as <em>average</em> to most people!</p><p>“What the hell did you just call her?” Natsu demanded as he emerged from the tree line. Every step he took made the ground shake. Everlue backed up several steps in shock. The ground cracked as Natsu continued to walk towards the short, ugly, little man. “Apologize, now.”</p><p>“Natsu!” Lucy couldn’t help the bright smile that appeared on her face. Natsu was defending her honor from this fat, little gremlin of a man. Though, now that she’d gotten over her shock, she felt something. Something that was <strong>very</strong> familiar to her. It was coming from the one that was still holding her in the air.</p><p>“I will do no such thing!” Everlue blustered at the angry Dragon Slayer. “I call them like I see them you peasant!”</p><p>“Then you obviously need to get your eyes checked,” Natsu growled at the man. “That or your head examined.”</p><p>“Such disrespect! Come out, Vanish Brothers!” Everlue roared and the front gate opened wide to reveal two men.</p><p>“You called, sir?” The smaller of the two men asked. Despite being shorter than his companion he was still a fairly tall man; his head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back, where it was tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, there was a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft. He had slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with a slight grimace, giving him a sharp, serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face.</p><p>Unknown to Natsu, though Lucy could read them, his right cheek had the character for "<em>Right</em>", his left one the character for "<em>Left</em>", the character for "<em>Up</em>" was placed in the center of his forehead, and the character for "<em>Down</em>" was on his chin, right below his lower lip. His attire, much like his hairstyle, was Eastern in influence, consisting of a light tunic with a high collar, dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of loose dark pants, and traditional, dark shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a dark, square cloth bearing an unknown insignia. In addition, the man carrying around an oversized frying pan, possessing a very long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.</p><p>“Who’re these little runts?” The larger man questioned. He was notably taller and more massive, standing at almost twice the height of his companion. He had long, dark and curly hair, which was arranged in a rather distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face was squared, with a very prominent, slightly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes were shadowed by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm was covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of his partner, was clearly Western influenced, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and sleeve areas. The jacket also had three light, diagonal stripes on each side of his torso, and simple light pants and shoes finished his outfit. He also wore a similar square cloth around his arm, bearing the same insignia as his partner.</p><p>“That mark,” Happy looked at the insignia both men were wearing. “That’s the Southern Wolves’ insignia! They’re a Mercenary Guild!”</p><p>“So, you got yourself some guards, huh?” Natsu tsked at the two men. “Fat lot of good that’s going to do you.”</p><p>“Ah!” The large gorilla-like maid cried out as Lucy ditched her apron and waistcoat, allowing her to escape the woman’s hold.</p><p>“Vanish Brothers, kill them all!” Everlue roared while pointing at the three Mages.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Both men replied in unison. In a blur both men closed the distance between Natsu and Lucy. The taller man attacked Natsu while the man with the large frying pan went for Lucy.</p><p>“Mages are always a bunch of little twigs! I’ll break you in one punch!” The tall mercenary roared as he threw a punch at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer caught the larger man’s fist with his left hand, stopping him cold. “What the?!”</p><p>“That might be true of some Mages, but not all of us!” Natsu slugged the mercenary across the face. The tall man’s face warped under the pinkette’s fist as he was lifted off his feet and sent flying.</p><p>“I highly doubt that’s the case with her!” The shorter man yelled as he threw a punch at Lucy.</p><p>“Star Arm: Cancer!” Lucy called out and her hands were enveloped in a bright golden light. The mercenary aborted his attack as he instinctively covered his eyes from the blinding light. His reaction cost him. “Ha!” Lucy lashed out with a pair of twin swords, slicing the mercenary’s arms and sending blood flying into the air. The swords were red, except for the cutting edge which was the normal metallic color. They were sort of like scissor blades, except for the curve they had along the length of the blades.</p><p>“Argh!” The mercenary jumped back to make some distance between the two of them. “Requip Magic?”</p><p>“Not quite.” Lucy grinned as she held her twin swords at the ready.</p><p>“Was that all?” Natsu questioned the larger man. The tall mercenary didn’t speak, he twitched slightly, but it was clear he was out cold. He might also have a broken jaw. “You talk really big for someone that went down in a single punch.”</p><p>“Brother!” The shorter man grabbed his massive frying pan and rushed at Natsu, murder was clear in the man’s eyes.</p><p>“Virgo! Crush that ugly girl!” Everlue screamed his demand at the gorilla-like woman.</p><p>“Yes, Master!” Virgo leapt up to an impressive height and came down looking to flatten Lucy with her size.</p><p>“I knew it!” Lucy skipped back and avoided the body slam. A plume of dust was thrown up from the massive woman hitting the ground. “You’re a Celestial Spirit Wizard too! That’s Virgo, the Maiden!”</p><p>“Boyoyoyoyo!” Everlue let out his annoying laugh. “Indeed it is! I paid a lot of money for her Key! But when I first learned how to summon her, she was some ugly little twig like you! I told her to take on that much more beautiful appearance and stay that way!”</p><p>“You disgust me!” Lucy practically roared at the short, rotund man. “Forcing your Spirit to take on a form they don’t like! Making them do things they don’t want to! You’re no Celestial Spirit Mage!”</p><p>“How dare you question my magical prowess, ugly?” Everlue retorted as he pulled a golden key out of his suit. “I’m a Master of Celestial Spirit Magic!” Virgo stood up from her failed body slam, but she didn’t move to continue attacking Lucy.</p><p>“If you were any kind of Celestial Spirit Mage, then you’d know what these are!” Lucy spit at the gremlin of a man. “These are the Star Arms of Cancer the Crab Constellation! You can only advance your Celestial Spirit Magic to this stage by truly forming a bond with your Spirits! You use Virgo like a slave! I’ll never forgive you for that!”</p><p>“Star Arms? What the hell are you talking about, ugly? Celestial Spirit Magic is all about summoning Spirits to do your bidding!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Lucy blitzed forward, her twin swords ready to strike.</p><p>“Virgo! Stop her!” Everlue crowed, only to realize his Spirit wasn’t listening to his order. “Virgo! Virgo?!”</p><p>“Spirits have their own will! You’ve abused Virgo long enough!” Lucy roared as she slashed Everlue twice! The first slash was across his right arm, forcing him to drop Virgo’s Key. The second slash split his coat, the overly large button, and bit into his flesh.</p><p>“Aaaahhhh!” Everlue screamed in pain and terror. The large man flailing as his ugly maids ran away screaming. The man’s screaming was cut short as Lucy held him at sword point.</p><p>“Say the words.” Lucy demanded and Everlue blubbered while holding his injuries. “Say them!” She pressed the point of her right sword against his chin.</p><p>“I negate my contract with Virgo the Maiden!” Everlue cried out loudly. The golden key on the ground shone brightly with magic for a moment before the light appeared to break. The large gorilla-like woman glowed with a golden light as she shrank down.</p><p>“Thank you very much.” The much softer and kinder voice of Virgo thanked Lucy. Virgo now took the form of a petite and pretty maid. Short pink hair, kind blue eyes, fair skin, a cute maid outfit, and finished off with what looked like shackles hanging off each of her wrists.</p><p>“You’re free now, Virgo.” Lucy smiled as the whimpering Everlue curled into the fetal positon, or as close to it as he could with his proportions.</p><p>“Yes,” Virgo nodded as she went and picked up her Key. Looking at her own Key, the Celestial Spirit smiled softly. With a look towards Lucy she held out her Key to the blonde. “But I would much prefer a new Master, my Lady.”</p><p>“Huh?” Lucy breathed out as she stared wide-eyed at the Zodiac Gate Key being offered to her by Virgo herself! “You want me to hold your Key?”</p><p>“Very much so,” Virgo nodded with a smile. “Cancer, Taurus, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, even Aquarius speaks well of you, Lucy Heartfilia.” Lucy thought her heart might leap out of her chest at the Zodiac Spirit knowing her name already! “Will you do me the kindness of being my new Holder?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you so much for the trust! I promise, here and now, I’ll never break the trust you’ve placed in me! I can’t wait to be friends, Virgo!” Lucy beamed at the Celestial Spirit. Virgo smiled back at her new Holder before glowing golden and returning to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy gazed happily at the Golden Zodiac Gate Key in her hand, this was her fourth! That was one third of the twelve! This was amazing!</p><p>“Looks like Lucy is done now.” Natsu mentioned as he dodged another swipe of the mercenary’s giant frying pan. He’d been playing cat and mouse with the second mercenary to keep his attention off Lucy. Now that she was finished with her fight, it was time to end this. Natsu leapt back, dodging another swing, before calling forth his Dragon Slayer Magic. His right fist was covered in molten rock, flames escaping from the surface of the lava.</p><p>“A Fire Mage?” The mercenary looked excited. “Perfect! My frying pan will take your flames and send them back with twice the power!”</p><p>“Too bad it isn’t fire then.” Natsu blitzed forward, his fist cocked back. The mercenary raised his over-sized frying pan as a shield. A loud thud rang out as the lava-coated fist met metal. “Magma Dragon’s Erupting Fist!” Natsu incanted and the metal of the frying pan began to glow as lava blasted it. It turned from black, to dull red, to bright red, to orange, to yellow before it gave way. Natsu cut the magic to his fist and his bare knuckles slammed into the mercenary’s face. The man went flying backwards, a tooth leaving his mouth, and slammed into the dirt.</p><p>Natsu walked over to the man and noticed he was out cold. Scratching the back of his head he sighed. For professional mercenaries, these guys weren’t all that. Sure they’d probably be a match for a good number of Mages that didn’t focus on physical prowess, but they were pretty weak otherwise. Each one had gone down to a single punch for crying out loud! Gray, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, any of them would have taken that punch and then got back up for more!</p><p>“Natsu!” Lucy ran up to the pinkette with a beaming smile! “I’m ready to go find the book now!”</p><p>“Glad to hear it, Lucy!” Natsu grinned back at the blonde. “Just one second.” Natsu picked out his three targets and then placed his right hand on the ground. “Earth Lock!” He intoned and there was a slight tremor as rock emerged from the ground and encased all but the heads of the two mercenaries. The unconscious Everlue was encased and then lifted off the ground on a post of stone. “There, now they won’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“But Everlue can use Earth Magic. Can’t he get out that way?” Lucy asked confused.</p><p>“His Magic is called Diver; it’s a type of Earth Magic that deals in tunneling through the ground. He has to be touching the ground for it to work, that’s why I lifted him up like that.” Natsu explained with a grin. He and Erza had gone over dozens of types of Earth Magic ever since she’d become an Earth Dragon Slayer. The couple had found a few useful spells like this one during said times. Well, at least when their studying didn’t become something <em>else</em> entirely!</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense.” Lucy nodded at the explanation.</p><p>With Happy’s help the trio quickly found the library of Everlue. Seeing all the books made Lucy impressed that the horrible man was a fan of literature to this extent. Searching through the tomes took a while. Natsu started on the bottom shelves while Lucy climbed the moveable ladder attached to the large bookshelves and started at the top shelves. It was almost an hour, including Lucy moving the ladder almost all the way across the massive, wall-to-wall bookcase, before Natsu stood up with a cheer!</p><p>“Found it! Daybreak!” Natsu exclaimed as he held up a yellow book in his left hand.</p><p>“That’s great, Natsu!” Lucy called down from the ladder. Natsu turned to face her with a big grin, but didn’t factor in their different heights, or that Lucy was wearing a skirt.</p><p><em>‘Lacey…’</em> Natsu thought before he quickly averted his gaze. Lucy hadn’t noticed his impromptu look and Natsu was fine with keeping it that way!</p><p>“No way! This was written by Kemu Zaleon!” Lucy cheered as she took the book from Natsu.</p><p>“Who?” Both Natsu and Happy tilted their heads in confusion. Neither of them were very big readers.</p><p>“Zaleon was a great Mage, and an amazing Novelist!” Lucy nearly squealed as she held the book. “I’m such a huge fan! I thought I’d read every sentence he’d ever written! This must be an unpublished novel!”</p><p>“Well, it’ll burn just like any other, so let’s get to it.” Natsu engulfed his hand in fire.</p><p>“Don’t you dare! This is a great work of literature!” Lucy cradled the book to her buxom chest.</p><p>“Umm, but what about the Quest?” Happy asked the blonde flatly.</p><p>“Can’t we just say we burned it? I’ll keep it a secret, I swear!” Lucy shook her head vehemently.</p><p>“No can do, Lucy.” Natsu shook his head. “It’s part of the magic woven into the contract of accepting Quests. Unless you truly fulfill the client’s Quest, the flier won’t change. You can’t lie to your Magic, Lucy. Kaby will know we didn’t destroy the book.”</p><p>“At least let me read it first!” Lucy plopped down in one of the comfy chairs and pulled out a pair of glasses. Natsu recognized them as Gale Force Reading Glasses. Levy had a pair she used when she was reading at the Guild. Lucy put the glasses on and opened the novel.</p><p>“I think we’ve already lost her…” Happy remarked as Lucy began to flip pages every couple of seconds.</p><p>“Well, we can at least call in the Rune Knights.” Natsu shrugged to his feline friend. “Everlue is a Mage, and that means he falls under the Council’s jurisdiction.”</p><p>“You think he’s done something illegal?” Happy questioned the pinkette.</p><p>“Something hasn’t sat right with me during this whole Quest, buddy. I’m pretty sure there’s more going on than what we’ve seen.” Natsu wrinkled his nose in disgust at the fact that Everlue, as the Duke of the territory that Shirotsume Town inhabited, had free reign over the people. “I’d bet money that guy was up to something.”</p><p>“I’ll go find a Communication Lacrima!” Happy flew off while Natsu sat down across from Lucy and watched her read through the Daybreak novel at a blistering pace. Happy had returned with a Communication Lacrima about five minutes later and Natsu put in the call to the Rune Knights. As soon as the words Duke, Mage, and Illegal had passed his lips, the Rune Knight taking his call had considered it an emergency and said they were sending an Airship!</p><p>About thirty minutes later Lucy finished the book and shook her head in amazement. This book was no ordinary novel at all. It was Kemu Zaleon’s greatest work by far! The great Mage had poured his heart, soul, and magic into this last book. Kaby needed to hold this, and then he’d know everything about what had happened.</p><p>“Natsu,” Lucy looked into Natsu’s amber eyes. “We have to take this book to Kaby, he <strong>needs</strong> to hold it and read it.” She stated with such determination that Natsu couldn’t break her gaze. He felt a rumble within himself and his slit-pupils focused on the blonde intently.</p><p>“Alright, Lucy, if you say so.” Natsu nodded to her after a long moment. Lucy beamed at him and Natsu couldn’t help but return the smile.</p><p>The next hour was a blur for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. The Rune Knight airship had landed on the sole path between Everlue’s Estate and Shirotsume Town. Rune Knights had surrounded the Estate and sealed it off with Barrier Magic. The Captain leading them had brought two very special Knights. Known as Inquisitors, they knew a restricted form of magic called Truth Seeker. When this particular Magic was used, it placed a great strain on the person it was used on. But while under its effects, the person could not lie or refuse to answer. Neither Lucy nor Natsu would ever feel good about some of the things they’d overheard Everlue admit to under the effects of that magic. Murder was only <strong>one</strong> of the horrible things he’d done in his time as Duke of the region.</p><p>“You’re free to go, stay out of trouble.” The Rune Knight Captain stated, sending a sharp look at Natsu specifically. The trio left and headed back to Kaby’s house.</p><p>-Kaby’s House-</p><p>“Why is this here?” Kaby demanded as he stared at Daybreak angrily. “I told you to burn it!”</p><p>“This book isn’t what you think it is, Kaby Melon, son of Kemu Zaleon, or should I say Zekua Melon?” Lucy sighed as Kaby went still at her knowledge of his father. “This is your father’s last and greatest work. But only once you hold it will the spell be undone.”</p><p>“Spell?” Kaby blinked as he shakily reached out for the book. As soon as both of his hands touched it, Daybreak lit up in a rainbow of colors! The book flipped open and letters flowed out of it in streams, rearranging themselves all the while. It was a brilliant show of magic and Natsu and Happy smiled widely at the colorful letters flying through the air. The letters fully rearranged themselves and then zipped back into the book. The book snapped shut and the title Daybreak rearranged into the words Dear Kaby.</p><p>“That book is everything your father wanted to say to you over the three years that Everlue kept him imprisoned. He never once stopped thinking about you and his family. You were the only thing that kept him going.” Lucy smiled softly as Kaby opened the book and saw a message from his father. Tears filled the man’s eyes as he realized what his father had tried to tell him all those years ago.</p><p>“Thank you… Thank you… I never thought…” Kaby couldn’t stop his tears, even as his wife consoled him.</p><p>“We didn’t complete the Quest,” Natsu sighed making Kaby, his wife, and Lucy look at the Dragon Slayer curiously. “Then again, you can’t afford to pay the reward anyway, can you?”</p><p>“N-no… I can’t…” Kaby admitted with his head down.</p><p>“Then just retract your Quest.” Natsu shook his head. “I won’t tell the Master that you falsified a Quest either. There’s a harsh fine for doing it and it only gets higher the more danger you placed the Guild Mages in with your lies. I know you can’t afford a One-Hundred-Thousand Jewel fine either. So don’t do this ever again, alright?” He stared down the poor man after tearing apart his ruse.</p><p>“Yes, yes of course, I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you.” Kaby bowed low to both of them. “I’ll retract the Quest immediately.”</p><p>“Good, then we’re done here. Enjoy your new book, Kaby!” Natsu grinned as he stood up with Happy and headed for the door.</p><p>“Huh, hey, wait for me!” Lucy called out as she stood up and chased after Natsu.</p><p>On the flight back to Magnolia, Lucy couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer.</p><p>“How did you know Kaby couldn’t pay? He lived in that big house and everything.” Lucy asked and Natsu chuckled as he turned to face her.</p><p>“His scent was completely different than the house.” Natsu tapped his nose. “He was borrowing that house to appear rich. The suit he was wearing wasn’t his either.”</p><p>“You can smell that much?!” Lucy looked shocked.</p><p>“All Dragon Slayers can do that much, Lucy.” Natsu grinned at the Celestial Spirit Mage. “We have very good senses!”</p><p>“You don’t say…” Lucy trailed off, her mind wrapping around more new information about her Dragon Slayer friends.</p><p>Neither of them noticed that they were sitting closer together on the flight back to Fairy Tail than they had been on the flight out to Shirotsume Town. It was completely unconscious on both their parts. No higher thinking went into it at all. But both of them wore smiles the whole way back, the lost riches already forgotten as they simply enjoyed each other’s company.</p><p>-Fairy Tail ~ The Next Morning-</p><p>“Guys! She’s back! Clean up everything! Quick!” Loke yelled as he charged into the Guild Hall. Lucy blinked as the entire Guild, bar the Dragon Slayers and the Master, went nuts and started bustling around trying to clean things, fix broken furniture, and hide any trace of the brawl that had just finished.</p><p>“Uh, is this normal? Who’s back?” Lucy questioned as she watched the chaos.</p><p>“You said you wanted to meet her.” Mira smiled at Lucy, one of her delicate eyebrows raised slightly.</p><p>“This happens every time she comes back from a longer Quest.” Cana waved off with a smile on her face too.</p><p>“She can be a bit strict at times. Her methods are a bit <em>harsh</em> too.” Lisanna giggled already watching the open doors of the Guild Hall.</p><p>“Erza’s back, Lucy!” Natsu practically cheered. There was a bright smile on his face, even while the rest of the Guild became more and more desperate to clean and hide any evidence of rambunctious behavior.</p><p>“Erza…” Lucy breathed out the name as she saw a silhouette of a person coming closer to the Guild through the open doors. Said person also appeared to be carrying something massive over their head, with one arm!</p><p>Erza Scarlet had returned to Fairy Tail!</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Woohoo! Daybreak done! We got to see a bit more of how I’ve expanded Lucy’s Magic! Did you like it? She isn’t some weakling that can’t fight! She can kick butt with her Spirits or without!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now Erza has returned! How will she react to Lucy? How will she react to the fact Lucy is their house guest?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>More importantly, how much did she and Natsu <em>miss</em> each other? Maybe they need to <em>make up for lost time</em>? Magnolia might get to shaking next chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>